


Les contes de l'Oie Saoule

by ChiaraCadrich



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Thalion - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraCadrich/pseuds/ChiaraCadrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'enseigne de l'Oie Saoule se croisent malandrins et bourgeois, nains et hobbits, nobles et manants. Les chants de la Comté y côtoient les nouvelles du sud. Des contes à frémir d'horreur, glanés le long du chemin vert, s'y chuchotent autour d'une bière ambrée. Entrez Gentes Dames et Puissants Seigneurs ! Giguedouille, franche repue et belle flambée vous attendent !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivée à l'auberge

\- « Bonsoir, mon brave ! Mes compagnons et moi cherchons une auberge pour passer la nuit. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer… »

Le paysan hâve interrompt sa besogne. Reposant sa houe un instant, il redresse péniblement le buste, jette un regard effarouché au cavalier et désigne d’un doigt tremblant de froid, le haut de la côte pavée sans prononcer un mot. Une large et courte commère, rougeaude et moins timide, vide son panier d’oignons dans sa charrette et chausse d’épais lorgnons. Après une inspection attentive, elle  hèle le convoyeur:

\- « Avancez tout droit au long des pavés du Roy. Sur la place du castel, point à s’y tromper, vous trouverez sans erreur. »

Le capitaine de la compagnie, un peu décontenancé, remercie du chef et entraîne la caravane de mulets surchargés et harassés. Bientôt la route retrouve un pavement entretenu et dépasse les premières huttes, d’où émergent des pauvres diables échevelés, au milieu des troupeaux de moutons. Le convoi de mulets passe sous un porche de bois, pénétrant ainsi dans le périmètre protégé par une palissade élevée sur un talus. Gravissant la pente au milieu de chaumines et d’ateliers, ils atteignent la haute place, bordée des seules véritables maisons du bourg.

Les cavaliers font halte, cherchant l’auberge des yeux.

Les façades des maisons de la place étalent leur faste passé. Les poutres ouvragées sont entretenues de teintures de fortune. La devanture du tailleur expose quelques tenues pimpantes mais son atelier ne vend plus guère que des habits utilitaires ; pour survivre l’arrière-grand-père du propriétaire a aussi dû s’improviser tisseur, mais le tailleur actuel conserve jalousement le savoir-faire de ses prédécesseurs. L’apothicaire vendait autrefois de subtiles compositions importées du Harad. Désormais l’herboriste survit en distillant lui-même les remèdes et les parfums, avec les produits du cru. Les temps sont durs mais les artisans de Thalion conservent, comme un talisman anoblissant leurs jours, le souvenir des gloires passées et le savoir-faire de leurs ancêtres.

Au nord un imposant bâtiment de pierres de taille claires et de briques rousses borde la place de sa puissante façade longiligne. Le castel de Thalion, jadis résidence estivale des rois de Tharbad, projette encore son aura protectrice.

Grégaires, les mulets se sont arrêtés au centre de la grand’place, serrés comme un troupeau frissonnant à l’approche de la nuit. Pas d’auberge ! Pourtant il est temps de trouver un abri. Le crépuscule efface ses tons clairs un à un, flamboyant encore pour quelques instants de ses teintes chaudes et bienveillantes.

-« Point à s’y tromper… ! », marmonne le chef d’un air dépité. L’ancien capitaine a la charge de quelques mulets, trois baroudeurs et de denrées précieuses à vendre sur le chemin vert. Il lui faut prendre une décision rapidement. Il hésite depuis quelques instants, lorsque s’ouvre à grand fracas le portail de chêne du castel :

-« Oyez, Oyez ! Bons pélerins convoyant du sud lointain ! »

Une silhouette en livrée s’avance, brandissant une lanterne sous le porche du castel. Le personnage, efflanqué et digne, harangue avec force effets de manche les marchands étonnés :

-« Quêtez-vous francherepue, belle flambée ou couche de nuitée ? L’enseigne à l’Oie Saoule accommode cavaliers et montures de royale façon ! Céans, Messeigneurs ! [[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn1)»

L’homme en habit à jabot multiplie les révérences, sa lanterne maintenue haut à bout de bras, en vantant les mérites de l’établissement avec la distinction d’un majordome de grande maison :

-« Les escuries du castel herbergeront vos montures, arrois et cargues en notre bonne garde. Auctorisez-vous votre guidement jusqu’en votre chambrée ?[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn2) »

L’entendement engourdi du capitaine de caravane s’illumine enfin d’un éclair de lucidité : l’auberge a élu domicile dans les murs du castel ! Cet huissier babilleur et sentencieux n’est autre que le portier de l’auberge. Avec un doute angoissé quant aux tarifs de l’établissement, il se résigne et donne l’ordre de gagner le porche, éclairé par les rayons crépusculaires.

Le portier – qui malgré sa mise soignée, est aussi valet d’écurie, maître d’hôtel, garçon de chambre, premier échanson  et homme à tout faire – encourage les cavaliers par d’habiles allusions au confort du castel de Thalion, ancienne résidence royale en la célèbre ville de foire…  Avec la dignité d’un  héraut de noble maison, il conduit la troupe aux écuries à la lumière de sa lanterne. 

Dans un coin se vautre une truie entourée d’une douzaine de petits porcelets batailleurs. Deux maigres vaches, maîtresses douairières du logis, mâchonnent paresseusement leur foin, à côté de deux ânes et d’un énorme cheval de trait. Le garçon d’écurie loge mulets et chevaux dans de larges stalles, souvenir des écuries de la cour. Après avoir aidé les voyageurs à décharger leurs ballots dans une remise, il leur en confie la clé et, sans leur laisser le temps de négocier les tarifs, les entraîne dans la cour puis dans le corps de logis.

.oOo.

Les voyageurs pénètrent dans l’ancien donjon, après une volée de marches usées de marbre rose, par une antique double-porte d’un bois noir immaculé, mouchetée de fines étoiles d’argent disposées en cercle.

\- « Bienvenue à l’auberge de l’Oie Saoule ! »

Un immense gaillard blond salue les voyageurs, derrière son bar qui repose sur une demi-douzaine de barriques de bière. Le lascar tente de se composer un air avenant mais la cicatrice qui défigure le côté gauche de sa mâchoire effaroucherait un gobelin, malgré son regard sagace. L’ancien capitaine sait jauger les hommes de guerre. La chemise blanche fatiguée du tenancier, d’une coupe surprenante, trahit l’aventurier qui a vu du pays.  Ils échangent un court salut militaire et le maître de maison, résigné et lucide, lance d’un geste avenant :

-« Maître Gigolet va s’occuper de vous ! Soyez les bienvenus ! »

La salle immense s’étend sous quatre voutes, qui toutes s’appuient sur le même pilier central de grès rose. De massifs candélabres garnis éclairent le centre de la pièce. Les chandelles dégagent une odeur de suif brûlé et une fumée noire qui s’ajoutent aux épaisses volutes de l’énorme cheminée, dont le tirage médiocre embrume la pièce. De larges bûches finissent de s’y consumer sous une broche garnie d’un mouton suintant sa graisse en grésillant d’agréables promesses gustatives.

Le portier - Maitre Gigolet - s’approche, de l’air obséquieux et compétent d’un huissier de palais :

-« Bien vaignez[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn3) céans ! Messer Finran, sire de l’auberge à l’Oie Saoule, fait assavoir à vos Seigneuries que vos gibernes sont hissées en chambrée. La compagnie, sise en la vaste halle des hôtes dudit estaminet, se pâmerait de ravissement à esgourdir exploits et faits[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn4) de baronnies lointaines, par bouche de si distingués voyageurs. »

Les voyageurs distingués échangent des regards incrédules :

\- « Il a dit quoi ? »

On les avait assurés qu’en suivant le chemin vert, ils parviendraient à se faire comprendre en langage commun. Le capitaine, issu d’une famille de petite noblesse d’Imloth Melui, a quelques lumières en langue des Dunedain. Il explique à ses camarades que leurs bagages ont été montés dans leur chambre, et que la salle commune aimerait beaucoup entendre des nouvelles du sud.

Pour dire la vérité, la syntaxe approximative et les tournures ampoulées de l’huissier, rendent piètre justice au sindarin fleuri en usage naguère à la cour de Tharbad. Pourtant maître Gigolet fait de son mieux pour perpétuer le souvenir d’une époque précieuse, mais son vocabulaire antique et ses expressions de nobliau produisent une impression mitigée sur les voyageurs. Le capitaine croit entendre un descendant de quelque marmiton, singeant les manières de la noblesse du château au temps de sa splendeur. Mais il se demande combien peuvent coûter le gîte et le couvert, ainsi enrobés de verbiage précieux et frelaté. Aussi il cherche à couper court :

\- « Vous êtes bien urbain, maître Gigolet. Nous sommes fatigués et souhaitons nous coucher après un repas rapide et léger. »

Le visage lisse et sans émotion du majordome à la posture guindée, laisse pourtant échapper un tressaillement de désapprobation du sourcil :

\- « Leurs Seigneuries me permettront-elles de leur faire assavoir la charte courtoise légiférant céans ?

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Je crois qu’il veut nous donner les règles de l’auberge. »

Le chef de caravane réprime un mouvement d’humeur de ses trois collègues, qui s’attendent à quelque matoiserie de coquin :

\- « Faites, maître huissier, nous vous écoutons avec attention.

\- Pièces du Roy soient de bon aloi. Vergogne et discourtoisie obligent à puniment de vinasse pour halle entière. A-faires particulières se mandent en alcôves en détours de grande halle. Bonne pitance est tarifée par moitié pour icelui narrant conte de belle tenue, pour icelle chantant lai ou dansant giguedouille, sus l’agrément de notre halle. Itou cervoise gouleyante compensera fraîches et véridiques nouvelles – haro sur batelages et menteries ! »

Les voyageurs hébétés ne sont pas sûrs de saisir. Le capitaine traduit de son mieux au fur et à mesure :

« La fausse monnaie est refusée. Il faut bien se tenir, sinon on paye une tournée générale. Euh… Pas de commerce dans la salle commune. Les repas sont à moitié prix pour celui qui raconte une belle histoire ou celle qui chante ou qui danse, pour la compagnie dans la salle commune. Et les boissons sont gratuites à qui fournira de vraies nouvelles !

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Que viennent faire histoires, chants, danses et filles ? Sommes-nous tombés dans un bouge ? », objecte un des voyageurs avec un air suspicieux et menaçant envers le pauvre majordome, qui peine à conserver le décorum.

Son collègue - qui n’est pas le plus futé – profiterait bien de quelque pinte gratuite, mais soupçonne une supercherie commerciale et renchérit :

-« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit, Capitaine ? C’est pas net, cette histoire de cervoise… »

L’huissier tente de conserver sa superbe mais son indignation l’emporte :

\- « Messer Finran s’amourache de contes escrits. Sienne hostellerie, réputée gouailleuse et prolixe, est fréquentée de bons gaultiers baillant lais choisis. Pour vêpres, la franque communauté de Thalion s’assemble autour d’une bonne flambée et de contes véridiques ou fallacieux. Anciens se recueillent en souvenance, petiots s’élèvent en lettres. Les contes de notre glorieux passé assoupissent les peurs nocturnes et raffermissent notre fraternité. Point n’est question de fille de joie ! »

Le capitaine, voulant éviter tout incident fâcheux, s’acquitte encore laborieusement de la traduction :

\- « Maitre Finran aime la littérature. Enfin, les bouquins, quoi. Il attire tous les drôles du pays pour raconter de bonnes histoires dans son auberge. Chaque soir, les hommes libres de Thalion s’assemblent autour d’un bon feu et de contes plus ou moins vrais. Les vieux racontent leurs souvenirs, les enfants apprennent à lire. Il dit que partager leur glorieuse histoire les rend plus solidaires et entreprenants. Hé ben… ça a l’air un peu bizarre mais je crois que cet établissement est fréquentable. »

L’ancien capitaine comprend l’intérêt de souder une communauté. Par contre les assemblées littéraires de Thalion laissent de marbre le marchand chef de caravane. Il n’a pas parcouru deux cents lieues par le Rohan et le Pays de Dun pour taquiner les muses. Son devoir est de mener des transactions commerciales.

Le bon huissier soupire – encore une bande de spadassins incultes et de marchands vénaux, qu’il faut circonvenir à leur façon. Il assouplit sa syntaxe en ajoutant sur un ton plus confidentiel :

-«  Si, comme je le crois, vous venez céans mener affaires, tisser des liens avec les artisans du cru vous serait bénéfique. Ils sont présents comme presque tous les soirs. »

Réticent, le capitaine réfléchit. Les voyageurs font leurs comptes. Après tout, un détour par la salle commune ne ferait pas de mal à leurs finances… au contraire. La moustache déconfite et les épaules basses, ils font mine de rejoindre la salle lorsque l’huissier ajoute :

\- « L’usage recommande aux hôtes de se parer de meilleure humeur pour comparaitre en la grande halle ! »

Les quatre gaillards se dandinent en tordant les mains dans leur dos et jouant des coudes pour demeurer en arrière-plan. Leurs sourires se crispent lorsque les voyageurs découvrent leur futur auditoire.

Deux ou trois douzaines de bourgeois et paysans les observent avec bonhommie et intérêt. Des cultivateurs en braies plaisantent placidement avec quelques artisans reconnaissables aux outils à leur ceinture. Une poignée de citadins, aux tenues sobres un peu passées, devisent à mi-voix d’un air entendu. La plupart restent debout, se chauffant devant l’âtre, un broc de bière en main. Dignes et cordiaux, tous habitent évidemment le village ou ses environs et ne se gênent pas pour dévisager les voyageurs avec curiosité.

Attablés un peu à l’écart, trois nains mangent silencieusement – c’est-à-dire sans prononcer aucune parole, mais les couverts, leur mastication et leur déglutition, sans oublier les rots de contentement, produisent autant de bruit qu’une forge en pleine activité ! Il semble que les nains paient plein tarif pour prix de leur tranquillité…

Un silence attentif s’établit à l’entrée des voyageurs. Les regards, la plupart bienveillants, certains un peu moqueurs, convergent vers le chef de caravane qui pousse un soupir de résignation. Ses comparses ne brillent ni par l’académisme de leur rhétorique, ni par la justesse de leur ramage. Quant à la danse, mieux vaut même ne pas y penser… La loyauté et le courage de ses compagnons ne s’expriment qu’une arme à la main.

-« C’est toi le chef… » semblent dire leurs regards fuyants.

Surmontant une désagréable sueur froide et une curieuse sensation de nœud à l’estomac, le capitaine de caravane commande une bière, se remémore un chant de bateliers du Harlond, et se lance…[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftn5)

.oOo.

Vous savez maintenant pourquoi, à l’auberge de l’Oie Saoule, l’on cultive les contes, l’on rapporte des nouvelles et l’on chouchoute ceux qui les colportent. Maître Gigolet et Sire Finran en ont collecté quelques-uns dans les chapitres qui suivent.

A bientôt !

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref1) Cherchez-vous gîte, chauffage et couvert de qualité ? L’enseigne de l’Oie Saoule accueille royalement cavaliers et montures ! Par ici, Messeigneurs !

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref2) Les écuries du château abriteront vos montures, leur équipement et leur chargement, sous bonne garde. Permettez-moi de vous conduire jusqu’à votre appartement…

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref3) Bienvenue

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref4) Ecouter les exploits et événements

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/new#_ftnref5) Les expressions « moyen-ageuses » de ce texte sont issues du film Les visiteurs, de très nébuleux souvenirs de textes de la renaissance, et lorsqu’il le fallait, d’inventions pures et simples, au mépris de toute vraisemblance linguistique ou historique.


	2. L'Oie Saoule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'auberge de l'Oie Saoule ? Seconde venelle à main dextre ! Pourquoi ce nom ? Demandez sur place !

Le second commis tailleur s’éclaircit la voix. En le poussant du coude, son patron, un homme d’importance dont son tablier n’arrive plus à faire le tour depuis bien longtemps, lui glisse : « Et si nous éclairions nos amis voyageurs sur l’origine de l’auberge ? ». Le commis renâcle un peu mais la fille du tailleur l’encourage d’une œillade. Timidement le jeune homme s’avance devant le comptoir et élève la voix, s’échauffant le timbre par quelques poncifs.

.oOo.

« Je vous parle du temps dont seuls les magiciens se rappellent encore. La bonne ville de Thalion s’y réveille au son des trompettes. A l’aube, la garnison hisse l’étendard des rois de Cardolan lorsque la pétulante cour du jeune souverain se rend dans notre citadelle provinciale pour fuir les insalubres chaleurs estivales de Tharbad. Les charretiers remontent le chemin vert depuis la capitale marchande vers les cités d’Arthedain, approvisionnant en produits de luxe sa noblesse hautaine, son industrieuse bourgeoisie et ses turbulents universitaires.

Certes, en cette période hivernale, le trafic ralenti a rendu sa douceur provinciale aux ruelles charmantes du bourg. Les artisans s’adonnent aux travaux de grand froid, on extrait l’argile sous la neige, charrons et ferronniers réparent tout au long de la courte journée. L’on trucide joyeusement le cochon et l’on prépare en famille saucisses, boudins, palettes et salaisons dans la cour de la grand-mère, qui dirige toute sa tribu à la baguette. Le veneur du castel ramène un cerf qui fera les délices de l’hôpital des sœurs de Nienna.

Le château engourdi fume de toutes les cheminées coiffant ses tours altières et son logis pansu. Depuis quelques années, il héberge une vieille douairière, une grand-tante du roi de Cardolan, abandonnée là par mégarde après les chaleurs de l’été, lorsque la cour avait regagné Tharbad. La pauvre dame avait été oubliée en province à la faveur d’un événement artistique majeur qui avait brusquement rappelé la jeune noblesse oisive vers la capitale.

Indignée la première semaine, elle s’était refusée à écrire pour quémander ce que son rang de pairesse lui octroyait de droit. Puis un gentilhomme était venu se répandre en excuses au nom de son royal neveu et néanmoins seigneur lige. Il était reparti bredouille, la grand-tante n’acceptant pas moins que des excuses platement présentées en personne par son chenapan de petit-neveu. Puis les demandes de pardon s’étaient espacées, renforçant le ressentiment et l’entêtement de la dame. Tante et neveu ne se revirent donc que l’été suivant, lorsqu’à nouveau la cour du jeune monarque transporta ses fastes à Thalion pour fuir les miasmes et les nick-brickeux du Gwathlo.

La dame battit froid à son neveu, agissant comme la maîtresse des lieux et affectant avec hauteur de lui rappeler ses devoirs. Le jeune roi avait mûri et pris de l’assurance en s’émancipant de la tutelle des anciens conseillers de son père. Le grand chancelier, un favori de la tante douairière, était tombé en disgrâce, remplacé par un courtisan perfide et mielleux. Or les remontrances de la vieille tante exaspérèrent le monarque.

Il lui vint à l’esprit d’affirmer sa nouvelle autorité en faisant un exemple de sa propre famille. Il prit publiquement acte de la décision de sa vénérée parente de demeurer à Thalion, puisque sa santé l’avait empêchée de répondre aux appels du roi pendant une année entière. Dans sa grande sagesse, le roi lui confierait une tâche à la mesure de sa santé chancelante et conforme au propre souhait de la dame. Le château de Thalion lui était accordé en douaire. Elle l’occuperait toute l’année, assumerait l’administration du fief et le patronage de l’hôpital en lui rendant compte.

Ainsi la dame fut habilement contrainte à l’isolement, loin de la cour, de ses ors, du faste et des réjouissances qui l’animaient, et des intrigues qui en faisaient le sel. Après une courte phase de dénégation, elle s’était consumée d’indignation. Ses favoris se détournèrent d’elle comme girouette dans un vent changeant. L’acrimonie ne lui fut d’aucun secours. L’été suivant, rabaissée à des tâches d’intendance, elle fut tellement occupée à assumer l’organisation du séjour royal, qu’elle finit par accueillir le départ de la cour avec soulagement.

C’est ainsi que la dame douairière atteignit une certaine forme de détachement, sinon de sérénité. Ses déboires lui avaient gagné l’affection de la bonne ville de Thalion, qui apprécia sa direction éclairée de l’hôpital royal et la modération de son gouvernement. Les années passèrent, la dame vieillissante et résignée vaquait à ses devoirs, ayant renoncé jusqu’aux rêves d’hyménée. Sous sa bienveillante férule, la ville vivait au rythme d’une austérité provinciale. Fêtes et foires n’étaient certes pas interdites, mais l’on y riait moins franchement qu’autrefois. La bienséance des mœurs guindait un peu la bonhommie du terroir. Les ribaudes furent toutes reconverties en aides-soignantes, ou quittèrent la ville. L’ennui de la pauvre dame esseulée semblait influencer l’atmosphère de la ville. Depuis cette époque, Thalion a gardé le cachet d’indépendance courtoise et de décente simplicité provinciale.

Un soir d’hiver, au cours duquel la solitude s’était faite plus lancinante que d’ordinaire pour la douairière, un chevalier de fortune vint à passer par le bourg assoupi et demanda l’hospitalité au castel.

C’étaient des temps plus heureux : on ne manquait pas aux devoirs d’hospitalité et de courtoisie - la peur n’avait pas encore envahi les duchés d’Eriador. Le cavalier tenait haute sa lance de chasse. Ses armes portaient une devise de modeste extraction mais de vaillante réputation : on observa les règles antiques de l’hospitalité.

Quelques damoiselles furent dépêchées pour le servir, comme il sied en noble maison. A dire vrai, les damoiselles se précipitèrent d’elles-mêmes, tant les distractions et les garçons étaient rares au château. Le chevalier fut délesté de sa monture, mené au logis, désarmé, dévêtu, baigné, brossé, parfumé, coiffé et habillé d’un magnifique mantel de satin. Seule la jalouse compétition des jouvencelles empêcha tout débordement fâcheux pour le renom du chevalier ou la réputation du castel.

Mais les rires de la jeunesse encouragèrent la dame à sortir de son apathie. Elle veilla à donner un souper de bon goût, déployant les fastes de sa maison, mais sans ostentation. Elle se laissa pourtant aller, pour l’occasion, à une délicieuse petite vengeance - elle fit ponctionner le royal cellier de son petit-neveu pour garnir sa table d’hôte des crus les plus prestigieux.

Lorsque le chevalier vint déposer ses hommages à ses pieds, la dame lui trouva un air de vigueur, d’élégance et de jeunesse malgré sa chevelure poivre et sel. Un début de myopie conférait au cavalier un regard rêveur et des gestes lents, auxquels on ne fut point insensible. Un peu émoustillée par la verve courtoise et les manières déférentes de son hôte, la dame écouta ses exploits. Bercée par la faconde colorée et séduite par la décente modestie du chevalier, elle se prit à rêver à des lendemains plus doux et moins solitaires.

La compagnie du galant preux parut si plaisante à la douairière pendant le souper, qu’en fin de soirée les bouteilles les plus rares avaient perdu leur cachet. Le chevalier tanguait sur sa chaise en tentant de préserver sa noble contenance et l’usage du verbe, tandis que la pâle douairière, en nage, se délestait de ses tulles pour dévoiler un cou qu’elle croyait charmant, mais qu’elle avait gracile et un peu trop long.

Après le repas, la pauvre vieille dame, dont les charmes fanés et les timides coquetteries n’avaient guère touché le cœur du gentilhomme errant, tenta bien de passer à l’offensive. Echauffée par les subtiles mais traîtresses cuvées, elle parut à son balcon, dans l’espoir d’une romantique sérénade au clair de lune. Mais le chevalier ronflait dans sa chambre, terrassé par les crus capiteux, tandis que la douairière prenait froid et devait s’aliter.

Le lendemain les environs se gaussaient de la malheureuse oie saoule exposée à son balcon un soir d’hiver. Lorsque le galant cavalier lui présenta ses devoirs, elle cacha son indisposition et le reçut avec une courtoisie régale. Après le coup de l’étrier, le chevalier repartit combattre les ennemis du royaume, portant au fer de sa lance de mystérieux tulles blancs.

Quelques jours plus tard, la pauvre vieille dame succomba à une pneumonie.

La ville pleura unanimement « sa » souveraine et lui fit des funérailles à son image : sobres, dignes et unanimes.

Rapidement le royal neveu reprit possession du douaire, qu’il n’avait accordé que par dérision, à cette parente sans descendance. Les droits qu’elle avait concédés à la ville de Thalion furent immédiatement foulés aux pieds et la justice royale recouvra tout l’aveuglement de sa rigueur expéditive. L’hôpital lui-même périclita assez rapidement - son personnel se reconvertit pour fonder une auberge sur la place du castel.

En souvenir de la dame qui, dans son malheur, les avait sagement gouvernés, l’aubergiste s’apprêtait à donner son nom au nouvel établissement. Le bailli royal, cherchant à clore définitivement la parenthèse du douaire, l’interdit formellement. Les habitants convinrent donc de nommer l’estaminet « A l’oie saoule » pour un dernier hommage, apparemment irrévérencieux mais secrètement reconnaissant.

Bien des années plus tard, ce nom resservit évidemment lorsque le château en ruine fut investi par maître Finran pour y abriter son auberge… »

.oOo.

Le jeune homme en nage émerge de son conte comme d’une plongée dans l’étang. Il n’a pas démérité. Mais les yeux pétillants de fierté de sa dulcinée lui sont plus doux que les applaudissements nourris des connaisseurs, qui ont apprécié les variations inédites dévoilant les états d’âme de la pauvre vieille dame. Il est vrai que ce conte s’enfle à chaque narration, de quelque ornement inattendu.

Planant sur les ailes du succès, l’orateur d’un soir s’imagine premier commis tailleur et se met à rêver : un mariage heureux, un atelier à son nom…


	3. Les énigmes de l'oie saoule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne fréquente pas l'Oie Saoule qui veut ! Il faut un talent. Même un petit. Mais tout le monde a quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
>  Et si les bobards ne vous inspirent pas, vous pouvez montrer votre supériorité aux jeux de l'intellect !  
>  Aujourd'hui, concours de devinettes ! Façon Tolkien, bien sûr...

**Les énigmes de l’Oie Saoule**

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Un convive demande si le pays est sûr et si l’aubergiste n’a pas trop de problèmes de sécurité…

 

 _Maitre Gigolet_ \- « Tant est demi-dozaine d’années que civile concorde régna en nostre modeste hostellerie… 

 _Maitre Finran_ \- C’est vrai que Thalion est une ville tranquille, et ceux qui causent des troubles sont expulsés par la milice, que j’ai l’honneur d’entraîner !

 _Maitre Gigolet_ – M’en remembre cocasse romance, si le cueur vous en dit !

 _Le visiteur, assez amusé par les circonvolutions linguistiques de Maitre Gigolet_ \- Mais comment donc !

 _Maitre Finran_ \- Voici quelques années, un roué ladret tenta assault de finesse avec Messer Finran. Qui l’eût cru ? De coustume, siennes navrures et imposante carrure n’incitent guère à railler son office… Voici comment.

 

.oOo.

 

Un jouvenceau, gourd quoique rigoullard, posa son fessart au comptoir, y manda poulardes et pâtés, les engoulaffrant[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn1) avant qu’on pût les consigner sur l’abac. Mais hardi repu matois ne consentit point despayer, défiant Maistre Gigolet, lui faire dégorger sien repas. Fors icelle abominable et pitoyable perspective, le rencurable[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn2) maistre d’hôtel manqua tomber en pâmoison…

 

Le grivelleur entendait ambler sus tel comput avantageur[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn3), mais Messer Finran, de sienne pogne ferrée, l’arrapa tout soudain et le lia dessus fûtaille, dont il ne put obler toute la vesprée[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn4). Oncque lui octroya aigue claire à gargouiller, sans plus. Au bout de trois jours d’icelui maigre régime, nostre grivelleur[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn5) cria grâce, et Messer Finran lui bargaigna une capitation accomodante[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn6).

 

Chaque vesprée, il fut opposé aux hôtes de la grande halle de nostre hostellerie, en joutes d’énigmes. Il lui fut plégi qu’il serait relâché lorsqu’il triompherait. Mais en nostre bonne cité de Thalion, le noble et antique jeu des énigmes s’y pratique depuis l’âge des Rois ! Et les coustumiers de nostre chère enseigne de l’Oie Saoule, y peaufinent styles et contrepets. C’est dire que nostre grivelleur ne fut point rendu de si tôt  à sa liberté!

 

Pourtant on ne le laissa point s’affablir : le coquin fut nanti d’un rosti chaque fois qu’il déconfiait avec panache. La joute perdurait depuis deux semaines, et le grivelleur ne parvenait à vaincre. Une nuitée, gagné par désespoir, il s’adonna à d’autres arts. Ainsi Messer Finran, ses esgourdes horripilées, fut contraint de le relâcher, lorsque le bougre lassé se mêla de cantate avec une voix de crécelle, propre à décorner les bœufs !

 

Depuis ces entrefaits, lorsqu’un voyageur se montre trop timide pour chanter ou conter, on lui propose un petit concours de devinettes, en retenant un sourire…

 

Voici quelques-unes des énigmes posées dans la grande halle. La plupart sont assez faciles, mais trouverez-vous toutes les réponses ?

 

.oOo.

 

_1_

_Quels ces dix compagnons,_

_Qui jamais ne parcourent_

_Les chemins ensemble ?_

_2_

_Voyageur sans bagage,_

_Héritier sans bourse,_

_Son héritage ne transmettra point._

_Sait comment l’on fait,_

_Mais ne peut le faire._

 

3

_Suite comptée patiemment, Ligne sinueuse déroulée trop rapidement, On ne peut me contraindre à m’arrêter Mais je m’arrête pour chacun de nous._

_4_

_Deux escouades de bretteurs rangés par taille,_

_Perdant et gagnant tour à tour,_

_Vassaux d’un même Chef._

_5_

_Vole sans aile, Pousse sans terre, Soucis comme sagesse la déciment, L’Age en gouverne la couleur_

_6_

_Rapproche des amis, Ouvre sur l’inconnu, Lieues entre les lieux, Ruban sur la robe du monde._

_7_

_Ni vide, ni plein,_

_D’air, il n’en est pas._

_Sombre ou clair suivant l’aisance,_

_Loin du nid, mais douillet de réputation,_

_Des volutes parfumées s’en échappent parfois._

_8_

_Maillon intermédiaire_

_D’une chaîne qui se multiplie_

_A chaque pas ou qui s’éteint_

_Sans qui moins serait_

_Comme une racine d’arbre fier et vigoureux._

_9_

_Le sénéchal s’oppose à tout,_

_Le capitaine montre la voie,_

_Le sergent s’allonge lascivement,_

_Le caporal épris vêt son armure d’or,_

_Le petit soldat écoute en silence._

_10_

_Chrysophile inextinguible,_

_A la vaniteuse superbe,_

_Fléau de l’avide,_

_Malédiction de son vainqueur._

_11_

_Mes nombreux parents sont plus fluets que moi,_

_Je suis plus menue que mon enfant._

_J'ai une gorge mais ne peux que chanter,_

_Je coule mais ne me noie pas,_

_J'ai un lit mais n’y dors jamais._

_12_

_Plus puissant que le dragon,_

_Plus vulnérable que le nouveau-né,_

_L’aveugle me voit,_

_Le sourd m’entend._

_Qui me mange meurt._

 

 

_13_

_Lorsque l’on me découvre, je disparais._

_Lorsque l’on me partage, je m’affaiblis._

_Je gagne l’éternité dans la mort de mon geôlier._

_14_

_Maître doux et implacable,_

_Esclave fantasque et lascif,_

_J’éclaircis les cieux sombres Mais j’obscurcis le jugement._

_Aveugle qui ne triche jamais,_

_Instigateur de grandes révoltes_

_Comme de lâches abandons,_

_J’emballe le cœur assoupi_

_Mais rassérène l’esprit blessé._

_15_

_Il est mien à l’exclusion de tout autre. Je vais à sa rencontre chaque matin sans pourtant le connaitre. Il me rattrapera et s’imposera au soir._

.oOo.

 

Si fait ? Nôstre distingué Hôste présagea-t-il tous les respons ?

Fors de gentille revision, respons muets vos seront baillés.[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftn7)

 

Icelle charte vous parait discourtoise ?

Mais vous l’avez compris, je suppose : à l’Enseigne de l’Oie Saoule, l’on vous fait parfois chanter ! ( ;))

 

.oOo.

**Notes**

Les énigmes collectées ci-dessus ont été rédigées par quelques amateurs de Tolkien, inspirés par le concours que gagna Bilbon.

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref1) Engoulaffrer : mot du patois jurassien, génial croisement de engouffrer, goulu  et bâfrer! (Enfin je me plais à le croire !)

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref2) Bien à plaindre

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref3) Le voleur comptait s’en tirer à bon compte

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref4) Maitre Finran, de sa poigne de fer, le saisit et l’attacha sur un tonneau, dont il ne put bouger toute la soirée.

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref5) Grivelleur : mot inventé par l’auteur sur le modèle du délit de grivellerie, toujours présent dans notre code pénal, qui désigne le fait de ne pas payer une consommation au restaurant…

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref6) Maitre Finran négocia une peine indulgente.

[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/10102715/edit#_ftnref7) Si vous faites une petite revue, on vous donnera les réponses qui vous manquent !


	4. Le damné de Samain - Naissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce soir c'est veillée ! Rhast, le croquemitaine, rapporte un conte de son cru.  
> Son style est moins fleuri que celui de Gigolet, mais il sait tenir une salle en haleine.  
> Une haleine de cadavre putréfié...  
> Que voulez-vous, les galgals sont à deux pas !

Les regards des habitués convergent vers un escogriffe attablé à l’écart, absorbé dans de mélancoliques confidences intimes avec sa pinte. L’homme sans âge gratte sa tignasse noire, lève ses yeux jaunes fatigués et jette un regard désabusé sur l’assistance :

-« Bah, vous l’aurez voulu ! »

Rhast fournit la ville en tourbe, amoncelant les mottes en hiver pour les sécher et les livrer toute l’année. Mais son rude coup de bêche en a également fait le fossoyeur de Thalion. Il enterre les morts, entretient les puits et répare la palissade lorsque la ville peut se le permettre. Taciturne et observateur, il parle peu mais à bon escient. D’aucuns prétendent qu’il fut un ancien compagnon d’armes de Messer Finran – d’autres, que ce truand repenti a fui Tharbad pour rester en vie.

Evidemment, son profil de fouine affamée, sa longue silhouette voutée et sa démarche indolente lui ont valu le statut de croquemitaine de la marmaille et quelques surnoms peu flatteurs. Rhast fait un peu peur à qui le connait mal. Son regard perçant et désenchanté évente tous les secrets, laissant à chacun la sensation désagréable d’une âme mise à nu. Sa simple présence a le pouvoir d’exhumer du cœur des mortels, le trouble enfoui sous le rassurant bien-être familial et le lénifiant confort domestique. Lorsqu’on le croise, on se souvient que les terreurs obscures nous emporteront un jour dans la tombe. Il sait les horreurs de l’outre-monde. Mais lui semble n’avoir peur de rien, et c’est cela qui trouble le plus.

Il est rare que Sire Finran lui réclame une histoire…

Et juste avant Samain, les nuits des morts ?

Soit !

.oOo.

Un couple de paysans rentre à la chaumière. La jeune femme, enceinte et presque à terme, tresse une couronne de branches souples. Le jeune homme, ployant sous un énorme fagot de bois, la suit péniblement, à bout de souffle :

-« Nous l’appellerons Tordemir, comme mon père ! C’est une tradition familiale qui remonte de père en fils jusqu’à notre ancêtre le grand échanson de sa majesté Malvegil d’Arthedain !

\- Ton père était un ivrogne, tout juste capable de se rappeler son propre nom ! Sa mémoire remontait péniblement à sa cuite de la veille ! Si ça se trouve, Tordemir l’aïeul était commis aux poubelles, s’il a jamais existé !

\- Cesse de médire de ma famille ! De toute façon Tordemir, c’est un très joli nom !

\- Un nom prétentieux. Ca empeste le nobliau d’Arthedain, oisif et hautain. Je préfère Tuisog !

\- … boaf ! C’est pas un nom, ça ressemble à rien !

\- Ca veut dire « Prince » dans la langue de mes ancêtres !

\- C’est pas prétentieux, Prince, peut-être ? Tu es sûre que ce sera un garçon, au moins ?

\- Je te l’ai dit cent fois, je descends des shamans de Prenn Lûth… Je sais lire les présages !

\- C’est ça ! Tu as appris à les lire dans les tripes des immangeables sangliers rôtis de ta mère ?

\- Torgil, laisse l’esprit de ma mère en repos ! Tu as envie qu’elle vienne te griller les pieds pendant ton sommeil ? Je suis sûre qu’elle en a bien envie, un gros cochon d’Arthedain comme toi !

\- Oh, arrête avec tes contes de grand-mère, hein ! Ça rime à quoi ces simagrées, là, accoucher dans les bois, avoir des visions, planter des arbres la nuit, lire les entrailles, appeler les esprits… Tout ça, c’est bon pour ces arriérés de Dunnish du Cardolan ! Il faut vivre avec son temps !

\- Ah ouais, parlons-en, de vos mœurs dégénérées ! Tu veux sans doute dire traîner avec tes glandeurs de copains et te beurrer à l’Oie Saoule ! Ça c’est sûr, les visions t’as pas besoin de les appeler au grand air, tu les inventes tout seul dans les vapeurs du troquet ! J’aime autant te dire que c’est terminé cette vie pépère de bourgeois d’Arthedain ! Tu vas te mettre au travail ! Bientôt tu seras père ! »

.oOo.

Au milieu des renflements rosâtres, l'enfant apparait, enserré de muscles engorgés et tendus. Sa main pend hors de la vulve. La petite main grêle, dont les doigts cyanosés s'ouvrent convulsivement, cherche à tâtons un secours en ce monde. Depuis douze heures, les efforts du ventre et des reins tâchent de chasser cette vie encombrante, arrachant des hurlements de douleur au corps tordu en travers des draps de misère. Dans ce profil décomposé de souffrance, le père atterré ne reconnait plus la svelte fille aux traits mutins et au charme envoûtant, qui courait les collines une gerbe de bruyères au bras.

La vieille Sarff, la sage-femme du village, roule des yeux épouvantés. Malédiction ! La main noire du Seigneur des Morts semble jeter l’anathème sur la maisonnée. Elle est un peu sorcière et cet augure lui donne des sueurs froides.

Soudain un coassement claque dans leur dos, manquant d’arrêter le cœur de la vieille femme. Un gros corbeau, sombre comme la suie, les guette de son œil fixe et mauvais, perché sur la table. Un lambeau de charogne visqueux pend du bec gris. D’où tombe-t-il, celui-là ?

-« Chasse-le, vite ! », souffle la vieille Sarff.

Tremblant de méfiance, Torgil saisit un balai et ouvre la porte. L’oiseau bondit sur le rebord du lit avec un cri rauque de contentement, comme un hôte qui s’impose avant l’heure du repas. Le mari courroucé lui assène un coup qui se perd mais oblige le volatile à renoncer à ses sombres desseins.

-« Ne le tue pas, surtout ! », glapit la sorcière.

Le corbeau doit battre en retraite. Passant la porte, l’oiseau lâche un cri de protestation haineuse et prend son envol. Lorsque Torgil referme la porte, aussitôt les éléments semblent s’éveiller autour de la chaumière. Un mugissement lugubre monte du tréfonds de la terre, envahissant les airs et s’insinuant par tous les interstices.

La mère, saisie de nouvelles contractions, tressaute au rythme vindicatif des assauts du vent sur la porte. La sage-femme refoule le petit bras, le rentre en son œuf originel. Un vacarme de corbeaux malfaisants se déchaîne sur le chaume.

-« Garde la porte ! » ordonne sèchement la sorcière au mari.

Puis elle entonne l’appel du printemps, tentant de couvrir la malveillance du Seigneur des Morts de sa voix chevrotante.

La sage-femme enduit de saindoux ses doigts, qu'elle introduit lentement, allongés en forme de coin. Pénétrant peu à peu avec un léger mouvement tournant jusqu'au poignet, elle expulse des glaires suintantes dans des bruits de succion répugnants. Torgil, livide, va vider sa bile dans un seau. Un rictus d’effort aux lèvres, la sorcière s'enfonce encore, ajustant la posture de l'enfant, tandis que l'autre main appuie sur le ventre et guide le repositionnement.

Un silence s’installe comme un sourire de satisfaction passe sur le visage de la sage-femme accablée de fatigue. Mais un grondement sourd et des reniflements de bête se font entendre derrière la porte de la chaumière. Les peurs de la nuit s’avancent lorsque le corps fatigue et que les cœurs fléchissent. Un fauve rôde autour de la chaumière, humant les débuts hésitants de la vie, traquant les pas vacillants de la proie affaiblie.

Alors tout le corps de la mère s'ébranle brusquement, il lui semble qu'on la fend d'un lourd couperet, comme elle a vu séparer les bœufs au castel. Sur son lit de misère, sa révolte éclate si violente au rythme du tonnerre, qu'elle se tord d’un raidissement irrésistible de la nuque et que l'enfant glisse des mains de la sage-femme. Blodwen détend violemment ses jambes, avec l'idée fixe de se débarrasser de cette sorcière qui la torture en l'écartelant des reins jusqu'au ventre. La rage de Samain se glisse en elle alors que la bête gratte à la porte et pousse le chêne de ses larges épaules en grognant. Blodwen invective sa tortionnaire et lui déchire le visage de ses ongles.

Torgil se précipite pour calmer son épouse.

-« Garde la porte !, commande la sorcière de façon impérieuse, Il faut tenir encore ! ».

Torgil s’arc-boute sur la porte où s’acharne un vent mauvais. La sage-femme épuisée sort enfin sa main, amène doucement les petits pieds en terminant le mouvement de version. La sorcière pousse un soupir, le front en sueur, la respiration coupée, comme après un violent effort. Un bruit de tonnerre la prévient que son ennemi n’a pas abandonné. Le vent et la pluie redoublent, s’abattant sur la masure qui gémit. Torgil a poussé la table contre la porte et résiste aux coups de boutoir de la Nuit.

Il y a quelques instants effroyables, la malheureuse accouchée hurle encore plus fort, à mesure que la tête sort et repousse les chairs, qui s'arrondissent en un large anneau livide. L'enfant tombe dans un dernier effort, sous une pluie de sang et d'eaux sales.

Au même instant, la bête, ivre de l’odeur du sang et de la vie palpitante, force la porte et culbute son défenseur. Lorsque sa rumeur investit la chaumière dans un grondement victorieux, l’âtre s’assoupit, plongeant le modeste intérieur dans une pénombre d’outre-monde.

Epouvantée, la vieille sorcière se ratatine sur le petit être gluant immobile, soufflant pathétiquement dans ses petits poumons, encore et encore.

Mais lors des nuits de Samain, les mortels ne peuvent impunément convoquer la vie. Le Seigneur de la Nuit s’avance pour prendre son dû. Une grande ombre déploie ses puissantes volutes comme une musculature inhumaine qui obnubile l’entrée de la pauvre chaumière.

Torgil entrevoit des crocs à la faveur d’un éclair et brandit sa fourche. Un grondement sourd le jette à terre, haletant et baignant dans son sang. Un nuage impénétrable se penche sur sa victime, savourant l’incomparable fumet que l’épouvante confère à la chair palpitante.

Mais la sorcière anéantie donne son souffle à l’enfant jusqu’à n’en plus avoir, expirant l’espoir de vie et n’inspirant qu’une fadeur de mort. Elle souffle, encore et encore, alors que le Seigneur de la Nuit contemple d’un air gourmand sa pitoyable tentative de repousser l’inévitable.

Alors le coq chante. Le coq annonce le retour du jour, des hommes et de leur domination. Le noir nuage de malice tressaille d’un souffle de doute, et s’avance pour en finir.

Mais la vieille Sarff sent enfin s'animer un frisson léger de la petite bouche sous la sienne. Soudain l’enfant lance son premier cri. Comme frappée par la foudre, la créature d’ombre se ramasse sur elle-même, refluant vers la porte.

Alors le soleil levant projette au carreau l’ombre rouge du grand galgal, qui rameute la peur en son antre. La pénombre s’évanouit, abandonnant ses proies, pourtant vaincues, dans un hurlement sinistre annonçant frustration et soif de revanche.

.oOo.

La vieille Sarff rentre chez elle, par le bocage, à la brune. Le soir dernier, elle a vaincu le Seigneur de la Nuit. Elle Lui a soustrait une proie nouvelle-née que l’imprudence de ses parents n’avait pas protégée de l’orme salvateur. D’habitude, elle évite cette nuit-là, usant de subterfuges pour avancer ou retarder le travail. Mais cette fois, Il a bien failli la vaincre…

Exténuée, la sage-femme chemine lentement vers son logis. Les labeurs de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures l’ont vidée de tout autre désir que celui de sa pauvre paillasse. En sus de cette horrible nuit de Samain passée à veiller et batailler, elle a assisté deux autres patientes. Ce n’est plus de son âge… Il va peut-être falloir raccrocher, songe-t-elle distraite. Elle pourrait rejoindre son plus jeune frère, qui s’est installé près de Bree après la guerre. Elle se consacrerait à ses neveux, cessant enfin de courir les routes…

Le crépuscule alimente son vague à l’âme tandis que les derniers rayons baignent la combe d’une lueur incertaine. Au prochain coude de la sente, elle montera le talus à gauche et sera rendue. Elle accélère le pas comme un vieux cheval sentant approcher l’écurie.

Alors que les rayons solaires la saluent d’un dernier flamboiement, Sarff est prise d’un frisson de fatigue, de froid et d’un doute indéfinissable… Qu’a-t-elle bien pu oublier ?

Cherchant dans sa vieille mémoire ce qui a réveillé son anxiété, la sage-femme ne reconnait plus guère ce chemin qui serpente au fond de la combe. C’est bizarre, cette brume… La sente se perd à présent dans une boue fangeuse où elle patauge en glaçant ses vieux pieds. Un peu plus loin, la sorcière s’arrête, désorientée. Une odeur fade de pourriture et de souffre monte lentement du marais. La vieille dame, éperdue et très misérable, cherche à s’orienter, mais un voile épais de nues fantomatiques masque les environs.

Soudain, un gargouillement sourd derrière elle, comme étouffé par la brume. Le souffle de Sarff s’accélère. Etait-ce vraiment une exhalaison fétide du marais ? Un bourdonnement lui monte à la tête alors que son cœur s’emballe. Il lui faut sortir de là ! Elle s’élance au hasard, aussitôt poursuivie d’une rumeur qui s’enfle de grondements bas et sinistres.

Lorsque la vieille femme trébuche et tombe dans la boue glacée, le contenu de sa gibecière se répand au sol. Alors la sorcière se rappelle ce qui lui a échappé. Le placenta de Blodwen ! Ce placenta qu’elle avait gardé pour l’enterrer dans les règles et neutraliser les maléfices du Seigneur de la Nuit ! Elle l’a oublié, malheureuse !

Alors la chape d’ombre et de nuit la submerge. Elle ne peut même proférer une incantation, alors que la chasse déferle sur elle, broyant son cœur d’une douleur fulgurante et fouillant ses viscères avec acharnement.

Le lendemain un bouvier trouve au milieu de son champ le cadavre de la vieille Sarff, qui semble avoir succombé à une crise cardiaque. Des chiens errants, probablement attirés par un placenta qu’elle avait gardé, ont horriblement mutilé sa dépouille.

.oOo.

Rhast essuie ses lèvres pleines de mousse d’un revers de manche. Posant sa chope vide, le fossoyeur au profil de fouine parcourt de son regard blasé, un auditoire silencieux qui le toise avec stupeur.

\- « Ben quoi ? Faut pas sortir les soirs de brume si on n’a pas le cœur bien accroché ! », lance-t-il avec un rictus narquois.

La salle n’apprécie pas plus son humour que son conte. Rhast n’est pas doué pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- « Il fallait bien que quelqu’un rende cette vie escamotée… », commente-t-il en haussant les épaules.

La sécheresse de cette arithmétique funèbre heurte profondément l’assistance. Rhast dénierait-il aux hommes le droit de combattre la longue défaite ? La date de leur mort à tous serait-elle jouée d’avance ? Paysans et bourgeois se révoltent à cette idée. Et pourtant nombreux sont les présents qui se sentent impuissants et fatalistes, particulièrement en cette nuit de Samain. Les visages, outrés et silencieux, crient le besoin unanime d’exorciser cette odieuse insinuation.

\- « Bon, d’accord, finissons-en ! Voici la suite ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite si la morale ne vous convient pas plus… »

.oOo.

**NOTES**


	5. Le damné de Samain - Auprès de mon arbre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhast n'en a pas fini avec l'assemblée de la grande salle.  
> Ce n'était qu'un prélude, une mise en bouche... si j'ose dire.  
> Maintenant il va vous conter la vérité sur la nuit de Samain.

\- « Allez, Torgil, ça te fera le plus grand bien ! », lance Blodwen.

Le nourrisson emmailloté dans ses bras, semble acquiescer avec ébahissement aux injonctions de sa maman.

\- « Mais c’est super froid ! », rétorque l’intéressé, grelottant entièrement nu, dans l’eau glacée jusqu’aux chevilles.

\- « Allez ! Un peu de courage devant ton fils ! »

Le papa, au courage un peu engourdi, ne perçoit plus de sensation émanant d’aucune de ses extrémités, bleuies et ratatinées par le froid, et fait piteusement remarquer qu’un tel traitement serait bien de nature à priver son fils des frères et sœurs que la nature aurait pu lui donner.

\- « Au printemps la sève remonte dans toutes les branches, mon homme… », insinue-t-elle malicieusement en réprimant un sourire devant les modestes et frileuses dispositions de son époux.

Torgil doit s’exécuter. Après quelques pas dans le courant, il s’immerge complètement pendant quelques secondes. Puis il ressort de l’eau précipitamment et, tout dégouttant, court jusqu’à un jeune arbre qu’il avait mis deux heures à fendre dans sa hauteur. Il se glisse prestement entre les deux arcs sous les regards effarés du bébé et les yeux attendris de sa femme.

\- « Regarde, Tuismir !, chantonne-t-elle. La Déesse te donne un papa tout neuf… »

Ainsi Torgil renait-il en Arda, franchissant la vulve symbolique de la Déesse, purifié, ruisselant de la source du monde, nu et innocent comme à son premier jour.

Posant le bébé dans un panier d’orme et d’osier, Blodwen sèche énergiquement son mari avec un tartan de son clan. Puis elle dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres bleuies :

-« Habille-toi vite !

\- Il faudra faire ça à chaque anniversaire ?

\- Non, mais à chaque fois que tu ne fais pas ce que je dis ! », dit-elle d’un air espiègle.

\- « Blodwen, n’en profite pas ! », rétorque le mari en aidant son épouse à redresser et panser l’arbre torturé.

\- « Torgil, c’est important pour moi, de protéger ma famille comme le faisaient mes ancêtres. Le monde est plein de forces que nous ne comprenons pas. Et les anciens ont su s’en protéger. Je te demande juste de trouver un joli petit plant d’orme ! Il faut le transplanter aujourd’hui, un an après sa naissance, et il n’y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Ce sera l’arbre protecteur de ton fils, celui du jour où il est venu au monde. Tout le monde en a un, même toi ! J’ai planté un frêne pour toi, le jour de notre mariage.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de planter un arbre pour moi ! Je sais très bien me défendre tout seul ! A quoi rime de perpétuer des gestes que tu ne comprends plus ? »

Piquée au vif, la jeune dunéenne répond :

\- « Qui te dit que je ne les comprends pas ? »

Elle ajoute sournoisement, un sourire vengeur aux lèvres :

\- « Regarde comme les traditions ont du bon ! Tu es frigorifié ? Tu vas pouvoir courir en forêt et choisir un joli petit orme pour protéger mon fils ! Allez, à tout à l’heure ! Il est temps que je lui donne son repas !

\- Tu ne peux pas lui donner ici ?

\- Tu es fou ? Lui donner le sein ici ? Tu veux que j’attrape une pneumonie ? »

.oOo.

Remâchant son ressentiment, Torgil arpente la sente d’un pas vif, sa houe sur l’épaule :

-« Elle est gonflée ! … »

Le jeune père tape rageusement du pied dans une petite pierre, qu’il fait rouler devant lui sur le chemin.

\- « Et puis jamais contente avec ça ! Appeler les esprits, se baigner en hiver, et puis ces arbres, partout et toujours ! Une bonne flambée, ouais ! … »

Mais son irritation ne suffit pas à le réchauffer :

\- « C’est que je suis gelé, moi !... »

Le pas se ralentit. Torgil réfléchit, il ne peut pas faire deux choses à la fois…

\- « Et puis, comment je vais faire pour reconnaître un jeune orme en plein hiver, moi ? … »

Le pas s’accélère :

-« Je vais demander à Eothor, lui il saura ! »

La démarche devient presque guillerette :

-« Et en plus, il m’emmènera en forêt avec sa carriole, et il me ramènera à la chaumière ! »

Le pas de Torgil retrouve un rythme viril et déterminé :

-«  Après tout la tradition chez nous pour un anniversaire, c’est d’offrir une tournée ! »

L’allure gagne encore en fermeté alors que se trouvent balayés les derniers vestiges de sa mauvaise conscience :

-« Et puis il faut que je me réchauffe, zut ! »

.oOo.

_-« … Buvons un coup, la mort bravant,_

_A la santé de Cardolan !_

_Car le vil voisin Araphor,_

_A mis son fanion dans son tort !_

_Ce veule nous fait bien de la peine,_

_Convoitant ainsi notre terre._

_Et Merde pour le Roi d’Arthedain,_

_Qui nous a déclaré la guerre ! »_

Les chopes s’entrechoquent sous les vivats qui ponctuent le fameux refrain. Les jeunes gens boivent goulument à la santé de leur royaume bien-aimé, sous le regard blasé du tenancier de l’Oie Saoule. Lorsque la bière coule à flot, le courage ne coûte guère…

Pourtant un vétéran, assis dans son coin, observe la jeunesse d’un air amer et désabusé, sirotant sa cervoise avec parcimonie. Lui a mené une escouade de Cardolan lors des escarmouches le long du Menatar Romen. Lui s’est illustré au siège d’Amon Sûl. Lui fut l’un des rares à survivre aux hordes d’orques et de trolls déferlant d’Angmar, qui anéantirent l’armée de Cardolan sur les hauts des Galgals. Sa jambe amputée le lui rappelle tous les jours.

Aussi laisse-t-il leur jeune enthousiasme aux braillards imbibés ! Ils découvriront bien assez tôt que la petite politique des hommes, leurs espoirs futiles et leurs intérêts égoïstes ne sont que rus épars face aux grandes marées de leur temps.

-« Par Bema[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1), ces maudits Arthedain continuent de piller le pays ! J’ai encore vu passer un convoi ce matin !

\- Tu exagères, Eothor ! Ils maintiennent l’ordre que les nôtres ne peuvent plus assurer. Sans eux, ce serait le chaos, comme à Tharbad, où croupissent des milliers de réfugiés. Leurs convois amènent des vivres et des médicaments.

\- Mais tu es un mou ! Tu fraternises comme si la victoire d’Angmar n’était pas de leur faute ! Bien cachés dans leur forteresse d’Amon Sûl, ils nous ont laissés tailler en pièce sans bouger leurs derrières princiers pour secourir nos vaillantes compagnies !

\- Tu parles comme si tu y avais été !

\- J’avais quinze ans, j’aurais pu accompagner mon père avec la compagnie des mercenaires ! Ma mère m’a empêché d’y aller ! Mais à présent elle ne me retiendra plus ! Il faut les empêcher de ramener chez eux tout ce qui a de la valeur !

\- Ouais, y en a qui ont essayé de s’y opposer, tu sais comment ils ont fini ! Luinril s’est fait pendre il y a dix jours en tentant de reprendre un chargement de grimoires du vieux Hir d’Eredoriath qui remontait vers Bree.

\- Buvons à la santé du héros Luinril ! Lui au moins s’est opposé aux traitres qui tentent d’annexer le pays ! »

Alors que les flots de bière s’engouffrent dans les gosiers exaltés et assoiffés, la porte de l’auberge s’ouvre dans un grand fracas. Un solide sergent de l’armée royale d’Arthedain entre dans la salle commune, suivi de sa patrouille :

-« Holà, faudrait voir à se calmer ! Les quidams qui incitent à la révolte, je m’en vais les mettre au pas ! Allez, dispersez-vous ! »

Les velléités guerrières du petit groupe se sont bien vite émoussées. Les jeunes gens s’égaillent en grommelant contre l’occupant.

-« Hep, toi le meneur ! Tu ne crois pas t’en tirer comme ça ? »

Eothor, un air déterminé marquant son visage grassouillet, saisit un tabouret et s’embusque derrière une table, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie, comme son père à la bataille des galgals. La patrouille ne va faire qu’une bouchée de ce grand jeune homme maladroit et un peu replet…

Torgil s’interpose d’un ton conciliant :

-« Allons, Messeigneurs ! Je suis père depuis peu et viens fêter l’anniversaire de mon aîné! Ne voulez-vous pas oublier ce malentendu en ce jour de fête ? »

Le sergent n’aime pas entendre insulter son roi, mais c’est un brave type. Il saisit au vol l’opportunité de montrer la magnanimité des Arthedain. Eothor, ne portant aucune arme sur lui, est laissé libre avec un avertissement dont il se moque bien.

.oOo.

Les deux amis se réfugient dans une alcôve, chargés des brocs abandonnés par leurs compagnons.

-« Heureusement que tu es arrivé, Torgil ! Sinon j’aurais fait un carnage… »

Son ami ne relève pas la fanfaronnade :

\- « Moi aussi, je l’ai mauvaise… Tu sais pas ce qu’elle a inventé ? »

Eothor glisse un regard inquiet vers Torgil. Il va encore lui parler d’ « Elle ». Il va encore se plaindre de cette fille si divine qu’elle hante toutes ses heures de conscience et d’inconscience. Eothor a toujours été amoureux fou de Blodwen, qui en retour n’a jamais vu en lui qu’un grand frère protecteur, un bon gros maladroit, l’éternel meilleur ami et faire-valoir du beau Torgil. Le romantique géant un peu ventru cache l’immense blessure de sa vie sous des dehors gouailleurs, une rhétorique volubile, une morgue vindicative qui ont désormais trouvé leur cause – la défense du Cardolan contre son voisin rapace Arthedain. Mais pour l’heure Eothor ressent un étrange malaise. Il aime Torgil comme un frère, et jamais encore la jalousie ne lui a montré son rictus abject.

Pourtant ce soir l’attitude égoïste de Torgil l’irrite. Peut-être même lui en veut-il un peu de son sauvetage in extremis. Le jeune père déballe ses problèmes sur la table comme l’on vide une poubelle sans fond. Décidément, il ne mérite pas Blodwen, se dit l’amoureux transi.

Après la quatrième tournée générale, dans l’auberge quasiment vidée par l’intervention de la patrouille, Torgil ressasse encore ses conflits domestiques. Mais son vis-à-vis n’a plus qu’une idée en tête : donner une leçon à ce petit prétentieux inconscient de sa propre chance…

-« Tu sais quoi ?, l’interrompt Eothor excédé, on va aller le chercher ton petit arbre !

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Ben tiens ! Ca sert à quoi les amis ? »

Et voilà les compères en carriole, Eothor aux rênes, Torgil assis dans les patates, qui bientôt ronfle comme un ivrogne. Outré, Eothor s’arrête dès que possible et déterre le premier jeune plant venu qui ressemble un tant soit peu à un orme.

-« Ca fera bien l’affaire de cet égoïste ! », grommelle-t-il en déposant le plant dans le giron de l’ivrogne assoupi.

.oOo.

Torgil marche d’un pas lourd, dessoulant lentement dans l’air brumeux du soir. Quelque chose dans le ton d’Eothor lui a fait sentir que son ami en avait assez de faire le sale boulot à sa place. Il a donc tenu à faire les derniers miles à pied, le plant sous un bras, arpentant la route au milieu de la lande de son pas hésitant d’ivrogne. Devant lui, au bout de sa houe posée sur l’épaule, oscille la petite lanterne qu’Eothor lui a prêtée.

Dégrisant lentement, le jeune père se fait les reproches d’usage. C’est vrai qu’il aurait pu se tenir un peu… C’est vrai qu’il n’aurait pas dû déblatérer comme il l’avait fait…

La nuit tombe tout-à-fait, isolant le marcheur solitaire dans ses amères pensées. C’est vrai qu’il n’aurait pas dû passer à l’auberge. Il aurait dû directement aller chercher un orme.

Torgil sent croitre sa culpabilité à mesure qu’il s’approche de sa chaumière, où l’attend Blodwen, qu’il imagine un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Dans ces moments là, Torgil se hait d’habiller de bienveillance conjugale, ce qu’au fond de lui, il considère comme une faiblesse envers son épouse. Il l’aime, mais il a du mal à supporter son autorité.

Soudain une bifurcation surgit de la brume, au pied d’un gibet. C’est là que pourrit le cadavre de Luinril, dans sa cage d’acier suspendue. Une odeur pestilentielle rappelle que le cadavre du « héros de Cardolan » n’est exposé que depuis quelques jours. Un petit frisson parcourt Torgil malgré lui.

-« Si j’avais ton courage, s’exclame-t-il exalté, j’aurais réprimé ces croyances ridicules sous mon toit ! Au lieu de cela je me suis laissé ridiculiser par ma femme, et il a fallu que j’en fasse profiter l’auberge entière ! Maudit soit le mariage ! »

Un triste grincement rouillé de la cage suspendue lui répond laconiquement. Torgil surpris lance avec dérision, comme pour exorciser sa propre stupeur :

-« Tiens, Luinril, viens donc danser pour la fête de mon fils ! Tu expliqueras à ma femme de laisser les esprits tranquilles ! On pourra abandonner ces simagrées débiles. »

Torgil est soulagé d’avoir formulé ses griefs haut et fort, même si son éloquence ne se manifeste qu’en l’absence de son épouse. Il reprend sa route dans la brume de sa démarche sinueuse, jurant que jamais plus il ne se plierait à des exigences aussi absurdes.

Mais il est imprudent d’invoquer les morts une nuit de Samain. Dans la pénombre sans un souffle de vent, la cage oscille d’un rythme guilleret. La tête du cadavre, qui vient de perdre un œil, se penche sur l’épaule décharnée avec un inquiétant rictus de satisfaction.

.oOo.

Par ce petit matin, Blodwen passe le nez à la fenêtre. L’air frais lui picote les narines mais colporte des fragrances d’humus et de bois de pin sous des cieux immaculés. La journée va être magnifique !

Toute joyeuse, la jeune femme charge la brouette de denrées appétissantes qu’elle a longuement préparées avec amour, de quelques outils et du plant d’orme que son mari chéri a enfin ramené hier. Puis elle réveille sa petite famille, l’habille chaudement et la mène tambour battant derrière la maison, jusqu’à l’arbre de Torgil qu’elle avait planté au-dessus de la source où ils s’approvisionnent.

Blodwen dresse une nappe de pic-nic sous le jeune frêne élancé en fredonnant gaiement un vieil air des collines, pendant que Torgil joue avec son fils, perché sur son ventre.

-« Et ça, ça sert à quoi ? », demande le mari en avisant une assiette de bois qui sert d’ordinaire à entasser les restes qu’on balancera au cochon.

-« Mais voyons, Torgil, les jours de fête, on dresse le couvert du pauvre, c’est la tradition ! »

-« Allons bon !, pense le mari, voilà encore une journée traditionnelle ! A quelle douloureuse et coutumière acrobatie vais-je encore devoir me plier pour plaire aux esprits ?

La réponse ne tarde guère…

-« Voilà, tout est prêt ! Mais avant, quelques petites formalités… », lance joyeusement Blodwen avec un clin d’œil à l’adresse de son fils.

Torgil rentre les épaules, tandis que le petit Tuismir bat des mains avec enthousiasme.

La famille plante la pousse non loin du frêne, juste assez près pour profiter de la vigueur protectrice du jeune arbre élancé, mais suffisamment loin pour développer sa personnalité propre sans prendre ombrage de ses ombrelles.

Tuismir est autorisé à planter quelques pommes fripées au pied de chacun des deux arbres. Puis Blodwen va déposer une collation au bord de la source, qui glousse indifférente son air éternel entre les mousses.

.oOo.

Revenant sur ses pas vers ses deux hommes, Blodwen tressaille et pâlit, s’arrêtant net. Torgil suit le regard de son épouse et manque de défaillir alors que Tuismir se met à pleurer, cherchant maladroitement à rejoindre les jupes de sa mère. Une silhouette enveloppée d’un linceul sombre est installée devant l’assiette du pauvre, semblant attendre le début du repas.

-« Qui êtes-vous ?, lance Torgil d’une voix mal assurée en saisissant la bêche. Que nous voulez-vous ? »

Le sombre capuchon se tourne lentement vers Torgil. Une puanteur insupportable s’élève et prend les vivants à la gorge, comme si des myriades de larves nauséabondes écloraient de concert pour répandre les humeurs pestilentielles d’un mort incapable de quitter ce monde. Roule alors une voix sépulcrale, dont le ton posé pourtant semble chercher la conciliation :

-« L’on m’a invité à la fête. Je viens recevoir ma part. »

Torgil blêmit, lui lance un fromage et s’exclame en brandissant sa bêche :

-« Luinril, prenez cela et laissez-nous ! »

La forme se redresse lentement. Les effluves de chairs corrompues laissent entrevoir ce que le sombre manteau voile encore aux regards.

\- « La part qui me revient de droit est cette vie volée dans l’interstice du règne des hommes et du royaume des ombres. », énonce la voix d’un ton sans appel, en élevant un index à vif, aux répugnants reflets putrides, qui désigne le petit Tuismir.

\- « C’est trop tard !, rugit la jeune mère en s’interposant devant son fils, le cœur gonflé d’une rage de lionne et bardé d’une assurance d’airain. Les vœux à la Déesse sont prononcés et l’enfant trouve sa place dans le règne des hommes !

\- Ces vœux furent prononcés dans le vent de Samain et la Déesse n’en a rien su. L’arbre protecteur que tu as planté n’est pas celui de ton fils ! »

La confiance de Blodwen s’effondre d’un coup. Elle tourne son regard éperdu et implorant vers Torgil, qui baisse les yeux pour ne pas le croiser. Elle n’est pas shaman du clan Prenn Lûth, mais elle sait que rien n’empêchera le seigneur de la nuit d’emmener son dû. A moins d’un sacrifice au-delà de la vie humaine… Mûe par un noir ressentiment, Blodwen saisit la hache de Torgil et, du coup puissant du désespoir, tranche le jeune frêne.

La forme sombre siffle comme un serpent blessé et glapit de dépit :

-« Tu choisis de conserver ton fils ! Mais que ferais-je de ce bon à rien de mécréant ? » éructe le manteau en considérant Torgil atterré, déjà gagné par un teint cireux et grisâtre.

-« Il promet de te donner le repos ! », rugit la femme en pleurs, tremblante comme une feuille d’arbre prête à s’envoler au vent de Samain.

.oOo.

Couvert de sueurs glacées, Torgil s’escrime contre la porte de chêne. Enfin la serrure du galgal cède dans un fracas assourdissant. Saisissant sa lanterne, le jeune homme se recule précipitamment, cédant le passage à la forme plus sombre que la nuit, qui pénètre sous le dôme des morts.

Son épouse hors d’elle l’a prévenu : « c’est ta dernière chance ! Tu fais ce que j’ai promis en ton nom ! Ou nous serons séparés à jamais ! » Pour cette fois, il obtempère point par point. Eclairant son bout de parchemin de sa lanterne, il tâche de lire le rituel recommandant au Seigneur de la Nuit de recevoir cette âme en perdition. Il n’entend rien à ce qu’il lit, mais lentement les portes se referment.

Soudain un cri retentit :

\- « Au nom du Roi, qui va là ? »

Lorsque l’ombre passe sur lui dans un souffle rauque de frustration, Torgil tombe à la renverse, lâchant sa lanterne qui s’éteint brusquement. Submergé par l’horreur, il entend les râles des soldats massacrés s’éteindre un à un sous des coups avides.

Au petit matin, le sergent l’arrête devant le galgal. La patrouille ignore ce qui s’est passé exactement, mais trois soldats d’Arthedain ont été tués cette nuit avec la bêche de Torgil.

.oOo.

S’il y a bien des sujets avec lesquels le légat royal d’Arthedain ne plaisante pas en cette période de troubles, c’est l’ordre public et la justice. En outre des nouvelles alarmantes des galgals le long du chemin vert ont amené le vieux Hir d’En Eredoriath à proclamer des mesures de prudence et à donner toute latitude aux armées d’Arthedain dans sa baronnie.

Le suspect est accusé d’avoir dérobé la dépouille de Luinril et d’avoir assassiné des soldats d’Arthedain qui l’interpellaient au moment où il tentait de lui donner une sépulture. Il n’y a donc aucune clémence à attendre lorsque les charges concernent à la fois l’opposition à la loi martiale et une effraction dans les sanctuaires des morts.

En effet, Torgil est condamné à mort.

Eothor tente de fléchir le légat. En vain.

L’épouse éplorée vient mander sa grâce à genou. Par mesure spéciale d’humanité, Torgil est étranglé dans sa cellule.

Son cadavre est ensuite enfermé et hissé dans l’odieuse cage suspendue au gibet. Il n’a donc pas à endurer une lente agonie sous les yeux de son épouse, mais sa dépouille rappellera à tous que la justice des hommes s’accommode mal des rumeurs des morts.

.oOo.

Un frêne vigoureux a très rapidement poussé sous le cadavre du malheureux, envahissant sa cage en moins d’un an comme si un vœu tardif de protection avait voulu retenir son occupant et l’entourer de sa tendresse. Le voisinage en a été épouvanté.

On dit que les soirs de lune rousse, un fantôme réclame l’ensevelissement à tous les passants.

.oOo.

La nuit dernière, le squelette de Torgil a été dérobé. On ignore qui a fait le coup.

Alertée, Blodwen est venue se recueillir au pied du frêne, sous le gibet, son petit garçon de deux ans au bras. Eothor, qui traine depuis de longs mois un insupportable sentiment de culpabilité, les a emmenés dans sa carriole.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eothor offre un plant d’orme à Blodwen, qui lève vers lui des yeux beignés de larmes, mais débordants de reconnaissance.

Demain, c’est Samain et l’anniversaire de Tuismir.

.oOo.

Rhast écarte les bras en signe d’impuissance :

-« Woa, woa, woa, j’y suis pour rien, moi ! C’est vous qu’avez voulu la suite ! A ce qu’on dit, c’est à peu près à ce moment-là que les habitants des tombes se sont mis à s’agiter. Mais y faut pas croire tout ce qu’on raconte… De toute façon vous le connaissez, cet arbre : c’est le frêne solitaire, à six milles au nord de Thalion sur le chemin vert, juste avant le premier galgal. Quand vous passez à côté, y s’passe rien de fâcheux… la plupart du temps…»

SI l’on y réfléchit posément, il est vrai que le frêne solitaire, au lieu-dit la fourche du pendu, est énorme et tordu, et que des barres de métal sont encastrées dans sa branche principale à plus d’une perche de hauteur… Mais cela ne prouve rien…

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Nom que les Hommes des bois, les Beornides et les Eothraim (et donc plus tard les Rohirrim) donnent au Vala Oromë. Ce nom est à rapprocher de l'anglo-saxon _béme_ « trompette ». Oromë sonnait de sa grande trompe de chasse en poursuivant les bêtes de Morgoth.[ [](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orom%C3%AB#cite_note-17)


	6. Le marteau et l'étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir Gentes Dames et Puissants Seigneurs !  
> Ce soir Bonim est sans le sou. Mais il a faim...  
> Alors notre nain régale l'auberge d'une légende de son cru.  
> A vous de démêler le vrai du faux...

.oOo.

_A l'auberge de l'oie saoule_

Ce soir notre histoire nous est contée par un jeune nain solitaire, dont le grand nez conquérant se teinte souvent d’un carmin prononcé. Il faut bien avouer que la dive bouteille, auxiliaire ou substitut de bien des muses, lui tient souvent compagnie. Notre nain colporte des petits objets de luxe, sur le chemin vert, aux hommes des rivières comme aux habitants des montagnes bleues. Un peu poseur et bravache, ce saltimbanque à barbe prend souvent des libertés avec la réalité –la valeur, la qualité, la provenance et la composition de sa marchandise sont assez approximatives. Pour dire les choses crûment, sa famille a fini par mettre à la porte ce marchand raté, qui mène une existence de dilettante un peu poète.

Aussi ses finances le contraignent-elles souvent à dîner au rabais, comme en ce moment. En outre il apprécie la compagnie chaleureuse et l’attention bienveillante de la grande salle de l’Oie Saoule. Lorsqu’une tisserande plantureuse lui demande pourquoi nains et elfes sont toujours en guerre, il se récrie et sur le champ, dépoussière un vieux conte en l’émaillant de quelques approximations audacieuses.

.oOo.

_Vers SA 1200 arrive en Eregion un puissant Maïa[ **[1]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1), qui se fait appeler Annatar, le Seigneur des dons. Alors que Celebrimbor, fameux orfèvre et dernier descendant de Fëanor, l’accueille dans sa confrérie, Galadriel quitte le pays._

_Eregion, Gwaith-i-Mírdain_ [[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2) _, SA 1584_

Le flamboiement sauvage du creuset éclabousse la muraille de porphyre, y projetant les ombres monstrueuses de deux colosses qui rendent coup sur coup. L’elfe et le nain s’acharnent sur un scintillement minuscule, précipitant leurs marteaux d’acier avec la régularité d’une clepsydre et l’obstination d’un bélier. L’opiniâtre rougeoiement palpite et flamboie avec un tintement joyeux sous chaque coup puissant. Des fumerolles pourpres enlacent les poignets des artisans, distillant d’âcres fragrances de sang et d’orage. Comme un être vivant, le métal en fusion est un serviteur fantasque et exigeant. Mais les deux virtuoses abattent leurs masses enchantées avec un art consommé et une entente parfaite. Les tenailles virevoltent, l’enclume chante à deux voix un air envoûtant. Le martèlement alterné façonne la matière noble, sublimant la science délicate du forgeron par l’intention fulgurante de l’orfèvre.

Et soudain un double anneau éclot, comme deux fleurs émergent d’un même bourgeon originel, les lignes Noldorin raffinées courant sur le subtil alliage Naugrim.

Les deux amis portent ensemble le coup séparateur et élèvent leurs œuvres à la lumière, échangeant un sourire satisfait et complice dans la touffeur des forges. Puis d’un même geste ils replongent à l’ouvrage, ciselant et sertissant les anneaux jumeaux qu’ils s’échangent et parachèvent lentement. Des mots de pouvoir scandés en Khuzdul répondent en écho aux incantations elfiques jusqu’au petit matin.

Enfin nain et elfe sortent des forges, titubant de fatigue mais savourant avec reconnaissance l’ivresse de cette fertile communion.

Celebrimbor, ébloui par cette troublante expérience fusionnelle, commence à comprendre que la collaboration que lui offrit autrefois le seigneur Annatar, ne fut pas aussi altruiste qu’il l’avait cru à l’époque. Comme il s’était fourvoyé… Il y a bien longtemps il avait recherché avec ardeur l’alliance de Dame Galadriel, mais elle l’avait écarté de ses pensées, refusant de partager avec lui son exaltation créatrice. Mais désormais Celebrimbor a rencontré Narvi…

.oOo.

_Salle du trône de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1628_

Du haut de son trône de granite, le grand nain scrute les splendeurs répandues à ses pieds et les nuques prosternées devant lui. Son front altier irradie d’une détermination impérieuse. Son bras d’airain détient une irrésistible force tranquille. Ses robes ruissellent d’or et d’argent, ces jouets des nains. Mille joyaux couronnent ses augustes cheveux blancs d’un scintillement irréel.

Dùrin le troisième trône en majesté dans la salle d’apparat du Cavenain. Son regard suffit pour ordonner.

Son poing brille des feux d’un anneau d’or, serti d’une émeraude. Depuis qu’il a revendiqué ce cadeau de Celebrimbor pour sa lignée, le roi sous la montagne ne connait plus de faiblesse. Lorsqu’il se retire en lui-même, des visions se forment et sa pénétrante sagesse lui révèle les voies de la puissance.

-« Fràar ! Viens à moi ! »

Le commandeur des mines s’avance et s’incline respectueusement.

\- « Depuis plusieurs lunes Mahal m’envoie un songe. Fais établir des galeries descendant vers le nord à partir de la neuvième profondeur. Nous y trouverons une veine que le monde nous enviera. Plus encore qu’aujourd’hui, notre royaume assurera sa prééminence parmi les sept clans et l’hégémonie sur ses voisins. Va ! »[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3)

Alors que Fràar, subjugué par la préscience de son seigneur, rameute ses seconds pour gagner les profondeurs, le Roi sous la Montagne poursuit son inspiration :

-« Narvi ! Approche-toi !»

Le premier ambassadeur ne comparait plus dans la grande salle sans un frisson d’appréhension. L’entendement du roi est devenu subtil et profond, mais sa vision s’est durcie, et Narvi craint ses décisions.

\- « Le destin de notre peuple est imminent – fortune, puissance et renommée arrachées de nos mines à la sueur de nos fronts. J’ordonne que soient bâties des portes infranchissables qui garderont la montagne de l’avidité de ses ennemis. Nul ne pourra les passer sans la bénédiction du Roi sous la montagne. Va ! »

.oOo.

 

_Porte ouest de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1629_

Après de longs mois d’un labeur exténuant, les portes ouest sont érigées. Narvi s’apprête à parachever son œuvre en les consacrant solennellement à l’autorité du Roi sous la montagne.

\- « Puisse cet acte ne porter aucun mauvais augure ! », soupire-t-il profondément, songeant que jamais encore l’entrée n’a dû être fermée.

Mais soudain son cœur bondit de joie. Des pas légers gravissent l’escalier du torrent, derrière lui. Son âme de nain a reconnu un ami avant même que Narvi n’identifie la voix allègre et flûtée qui l’apostrophe :

\- « Holà, maître Narvi ! Pourquoi scellez-vous votre demeure de pierre ? »

Le nain reconnaissant se tourne vers le nouveau venu :

\- « Celebrimbor ! Soyez doublement le bienvenu, en cet instant de doute ! J’ai bâti une porte des nains… mais ne puis la sceller. Mon cœur me met en garde. Pourtant la volonté du Roi sous la montagne doit être accomplie…»

Le grand elfe sait d’instinct les réticences de son ami. Il réfléchit un instant et sourit au nain, une étoile au fond du regard :

-« Certes ! Mais votre roi vous a laissé toute latitude pour exécuter son ordre… »

Alors les deux amis travaillent d’arrache-pied, taillant, gravant, incrustant d’infimes cristaux de pierre de lune. Durant une journée entière et une partie de la nuit, les deux âmes sœurs se soutiennent et s’abreuvent l’une à l’autre pour consacrer l’union de deux peuples. Lorsque la lune se lève, Celebrimbor et Narvi joignent leurs voix et leurs anneaux jumeaux pour prononcer un vœu sacramental. L’inscription s’illumine un court instant avant de s’évanouir, alors que s’ouvrent majestueusement les battants :

« Ennyn Durin  Aran Moria. Pedo mellon a minno. Im Narvi Hain echant Celebrimboro o Eregion teithant i thiw hin. [[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4)»

Ravis, les deux complices se contemplent longuement. Il leur semble que leur amitié fleurirera aussi longtemps que flamboieront sur ces portes, le marteau de Dùrin et l’étoile de Fëanor.

.oOo.

_Salle du trône de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1629, une semaine plus tard :_

-« Jamais aucun descendant de Dùrin n’a osé désobéir aussi effrontément au Roi sous la montagne ! »

Narvi, à genoux, contemple, mortifié, les vestiges de sa belle barbe noire, éparpillés au sol autour de lui. Il n’a même pas eu l’occasion de se justifier. La fureur du Roi sous la montagne s’abat sur lui avec une intransigeance aveugle.

Le souverain du Cavenain se sent trahi par son propre sang. La porte, qui devait assurer la sauvegarde de son peuple, a été souillée par une main étrangère ! Le mot de passe a été dévoilé ! Dùrin le troisième fulmine :

-«  Tu ne quitteras plus la montagne ! Puisque cette porte ne saurait être sûre, je vais lui donner un gardien perpétuel ! Je te nomme factionnaire héréditaire de la porte occidentale. Puissent tes fils, si tu engendres jamais, expier la faute de leur père ! »

Le roi fait mine de congédier Narvi. Puis, contemplant un instant son anneau d’un air soupçonneux, il se ravise et ajoute :

\- «  Et j’interdis formellement aux étrangers de pénétrer en Moria ! Quiconque contreviendra à cet ordre sera décolleté, avec ses complices, fussent-ils du sang de Dùrin ! »

.oOo.

_Porte ouest de Khâzad-Dûm, SA 1697_

Le ouargue arrache la tête du guerrier elfe qui s’enfuyait devant lui. Avide de sang chaud et limpide, il en dévore les viscères, puis s’interrompt lorsqu’il avise une jeune fille qui parvient en haut de l’escalier. La svelte elfe terrorisée frappe frénétiquement de ses petits poings sur la porte de pierre close, lorsque le ouargue interrompt ses hurlements en broyant sa cage thoracique dans un craquement sinistre. Le monstre frissonne d’aise en déglutissant cette chair savoureuse, subtilement persillée d’effroi…

A perte de vue les bosquets de houx brûlent et les hordes sombres déferlent. Les elfes réfugiés refluent, harcelés par les cohortes d’orques montés sur les terribles loups sombres. Des fuyards tombent épuisés, aussitôt lacérés par un orque ou déchiquetés par un ouargue. Un groupe de femmes et d’enfants, protégé par quelques elfes en armes, progresse lentement sur la route pavée. Celebrimbor a pu rassembler les meilleurs bretteurs survivants après la chute d’Ost-In-Edhil[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn5). Aidé d’Elrond et Glorfindel, il pousse la petite troupe, pour trouver refuge auprès de son ami Narvi, vers la porte occidentale du Cavenain.

Enfin la troupe harcelée rejoint le portail. Repu, le lâche animal qui faisait bombance à l’entrée s’écarte prudemment.

Celebrimbor se dresse devant les portes et en appelle à l’amitié. En vain. Derrière les battants verrouillés, un nain à la courte barbe noire pleure son impuissance, entravé par ses camarades.

Le Fëanorien s’époumone. La porte reste scellée, sous les yeux horrifiés des elfes. L’espoir s’éteint dans les cœurs. Hors de lui, incrédule, Celebrimbor ne peut honnir ses vœux d’amitié, ni appeler la malédiction sur la lignée félonne de Dùrin.

Alors le ciel s’assombrit encore, comme si tous les orages des Montagnes Brumeuses s’assemblaient pour la curée. Les créatures mauvaises elles-mêmes, semblant redouter ce qui approche, se dispersent en geignant.

Annatar, Seigneur des dons, fond en rage sur la porte. Il n’est plus temps pour lui de dissimuler sa malice sous une glorieuse prestance enjôleuse ou un subtil verbe prometteur. Sa cupidité féroce et sa soif de domination sur toute vie, altèrent son irréelle beauté et font place nette sur le champ de bataille. Mû par une frustration inextinguible, il pourchasse le juste qui arracha les anneaux elfiques à son emprise.

Plus encore que par la haine implacable pour ce vil Maïa renégat, Celebrimbor se sent submergé par un irrépressible dégoût, cet écœurement suprême dont seule délivre la mort. Reconnaissant la rumeur méphitique qui annonce le suppôt de Morgoth Bauglir[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn6), il renvoie les héros qui l’accompagnent. Seul, il fera face, alors que fuient les lambeaux du peuple d’Eregion.

Frappés par le regard glacé du Fëanorien, Elrond et Glorfindel obéissent et l’abandonnent à son destin. Rassemblant les survivants et les menant vers le septentrion, ils font mine de rechercher le col du Rubicorne et déroutent la poursuite.

Devant la porte close, la révolte désespérée affronte l’insatiable convoitise.

Cette révolte est juste, le droit incontestable, le soubresaut fulgurant. Cependant la haine perfide a depuis longtemps voilé de ruse sa violence, s’insinuant au cœur de ses ennemis pour les connaître, les diviser et les subjuguer. Le noir dessein de domination va briser cette résistance d’une contrainte implacable, car il sait tout de son opposant. Celebrimbor n’a plus qu’un secret à révéler, qu’Annatar compte lui extirper avec les lambeaux palpitants de son corps désarticulé.

Le Seigneur des dons s’avance. Il va donner la mort.

.oOo.

Le Fëanorien est acculé et exsangue. Le Maïa, retors, guette son dernier coup pour lui arracher l’épée, le gantelet et la main. Puis la lente torture tirera de sa proie le dernier secret de Celebrimbor. Annatar saura enfin où se trouvent Vilya, Nenya et Narya. Et son règne sera complet – inévitable et sans retour.

Epuisé mais indompté, Celebrimbor rassemble toute son énergie pour un dernier assaut. Annatar l’a déjà en son pouvoir et sourit à sa victime expiatoire d’un rictus vainqueur et méprisant.

Mais alors surgit de la muraille une courte forme en brillantes mailles. Le Maïa a seulement le temps d’apercevoir un masque des nains grimacer une malédiction. L’épée de galvorn[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn7) de Celebrimbor et le marteau de guerre de Narvi s’abattent de concert, dans un éclair simultané, sur Annatar qui bascule avec un cri d’effroi.

.oOo.

Les portes de la Moria se sont refermées. Une déflagration a creusé un profond cratère devant le seuil[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn8). Le Maïa, surpris, a dû puiser dans l’essence même de sa chair pour survivre à cet assaut empreint d’une haine décuplée par l’amour. Comme une épaisse fumée se dissipe, le Seigneur Annatar se relève péniblement parmi les cadavres. Sa face déchiquetée n’arborera plus jamais le fourbe sourire de son insolente beauté.

La victoire suprême vient de lui échapper. Sa malédiction s’abat, pour le moment en vain, sur les portes scellées du cavenain. Mais la lignée de Dùrin ne sera pas oubliée.

Les dépouilles de Celebrimbor et de Narvi sont empalées aux fers de hautes lances, portées en bannières par une garde de trolls.

Réunis dans la mort, le nain et l’elfe garderont leur secret, bien après que se seront effacés sur les portes, le marteau de Dùrin et l’étoile de Fëanor.

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’Oie Saoule…_

La tisserande aux formes généreuses est venue s’attabler aux côtés du beau nain volubile. Le succès confère un certain charme… Comme la salle congratule bruyamment le Naugrim pour son histoire, elle se penche à son épaule et lui murmure langoureusement à l’oreille :

\- « Moi j’avais deviné ce qu’il y avait écrit sur la porte : Parle, Amant, et entre ! »

La clairvoyance de la jeune femme surprend le nain, qui la dévisage avec intérêt pour la première fois de la soirée. Il y en avait donc une qui suivait… Mais elle ajoute avec une œillade :

-« Je le sais bien, c’est aussi écrit sur ma porte ! »

.oOo.

**Notes**

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Maïa, pl Maïar : êtres primordiaux de même nature que les Valar, dont ils sont parfois les disciples. Olorin, Iarwain Ben Adar (Tom Bombadil), Melian et Sauron sont des Maïar.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) Confrérie des forgerons.

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) En effet, peu de temps après cette grandiose révélation, Fràar découvre de formidables veines de mithril. Cette découverte assure richesse et renommée au royaume de Khazad-Dûm. Mais elle précipitera également sa chute, au troisième âge, lorsque les veines exploitées toujours plus profondément, libéreront un monstre invincible, le Balrog.

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Les portes de Dùrin, roi de Moria. Parle Ami et entre. Moi Narvi je les ai faites. Celebrimbor d’Eregion a gravé ces signes.

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref5) La « forteresse aux Elfes », capitale d’Eregion au Second Age.

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref6) Le Noir Ennemi du monde, le Contraignant.

[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref7) « (…) métal aussi dur que l'acier des Nains et si malléable en même temps qu'il pouvait le rendre aussi mince et souple que la soie tout en restant impénétrable aux flèches comme aux épées. Eöl l'appela le galvorn, car il était noir et brillant comme le jais, et il s'en revêtait chaque fois qu'il voyageait. » Le Silmarillion, J.R.R Tolkien.

[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref8) La lectrice attentive a remarqué que s’est glissée ici une tentative d’explication quant à l’origine du lac devant la porte…


	7. L'embaumeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce soir, maître Finran a attiré un vieux loup de mer dans ses filets.  
> Autour de l'âtre de l'auberge, sifflent les vents chargés des embruns salés et des malédictions du Grand Sud.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

A Tharbad accostent parfois des navires de haute mer, qui remontent le flot-gris pour y vendre leurs marchandises. Il arrive donc que des capitaines au long cours fassent le trajet jusqu’à Thalion pour s’affranchir de leurs intermédiaires habituels, trouver des produits pour le retour et accroître leurs profits.

C’est ainsi qu’un marin de Pelargir, tanné par les embruns salés, s’échoua un soir à l’enseigne de l’oie saoule. Il avait vécu son content d’épreuves – lors de la dernière traversée, par exemple, il avait repoussé deux attaques de pirates avant d’atteindre l’estuaire. Un brin vantard, franchement cocardier et blasé de tout, le capitaine de vaisseau ne s’était guère fait prier pour rapporter une légende du Sud, telle qu’on la chuchote dans les chiourmes des galériens d’Umbar.

.oOo.

_Rade d’Umbar, il y a bien longtemps…_

Portées par le reflux, les goélettes rapides cinglant vers le large, cornaient l’appel de reconnaissance des corsaires d’Umbar[1], pour saluer l’imposante galère qui remorquait sa prise vers le marché aux esclaves.

Par brise de terre, le havre lâchait ses loups de mer vers les flots de Belfalas, à la conquête des navires marchands du Gondor. Des embarcations de toutes tailles accostaient, déchargeaient avant de se rendre au radoub, ou embarquaient des marchandises.

Des myriades de mouettes se chamaillaient, plongeant dans les eaux rougies de viscères près des étals de poisson. Chargé d’aromates et de poudres de contrebande glanées sous le manteau, l’herboriste Zirzîgur arpentait le quai pour regagner la boutique, décochant ses sourires enjôleurs avec un égal succès, aux filles du port comme aux matrones de la bourgeoisie marchande. Le bellâtre était connu pour prodiguer ses élixirs de jouvence et certaines faveurs à une clientèle féminine et aisée.

La porte de l’échoppe se referma sur la vie grouillante des quais surchauffés et ses violentes effluves, reléguant sous le soleil de plomb, les plaintes des goélands et le brouhaha de la criée. Dans la calme et fraîche pénombre de la boutique, les poteries irisées, fidèlement alignées sur les étagères de bois précieux, rassuraient la clientèle par leur luxe discret et le sérieux de leurs enluminures médicinales. Le jeune homme verrouilla la porte et jeta alentours un regard voluptueux de parvenu.

Ce somptueux établissement, sa renommée, sa clientèle, tout cela lui appartiendrait désormais. Il lui importait surtout de perpétuer l’inquiète fidélité d’un certain chalandage très sélect, avide des services occultes de l’officine.

.oOo.

Le matin même, il avait trouvé son magister immobile dans son fauteuil de satin, aussi austère et parcheminé qu’une momie des catacombes d’An Karagmir[2]. Sur la table d’acajou, les dernières gouttes du remède fétiche du vieux despote finissaient de tourner au fond de sa timbale d’argent. A son âge une erreur de dosage pouvait être fatale… A moins que le grigou décati n’ait confondu les préparations que Zirzîgur avait terminées la veille…

L’apprenti-embaumeur contempla le cadavre de son vieux maître avec une jubilation revencharde. Mais quelques rides d’inquiétude altérèrent son sourire moqueur et satisfait – depuis ce matin, la dépouille semblait déjà en proie à la décomposition.

Zirzîgur allait devoir se surpasser et embaumer feu son maître avec tout l’art que le défunt lui avait enseigné. Les riches familles de vieille souche numénoréenne, auxquelles le vieil apothicaire avait dispensé son expertise en onéreuses consultations privées, à l’étage de l’échoppe, devaient être pleinement rassurées quant aux capacités du jeune praticien.

Car l’occulte tradition numénoréenne avait survécu à l’invasion gondorienne et au règne des descendants de Castamir : ses adeptes abusaient leur vie durant, des expédients de la pharmacopée et d’obscurs envoûtements pour contester au temps leur décrépitude. A l’approche de la mort, les plus pervertis succombaient même aux promesses d’une renaissance lointaine.

Aussi certains avaient-ils payé fort cher, et par avance, les services frauduleux d’un embaumeur versé dans les savoirs ténébreux. Cette riche clientèle numénoréenne devait absolument reconnaître dans ce cadavre, rendu à la grâce de sa jeunesse, la preuve tranquillisante que leurs propres restes traverseraient les âges.

Zirzîgur transporta le cadavre au laboratoire et se mit à l’ouvrage…

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Le séduisant jeune homme avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Dans la plénitude de sa virilité, il était devenu un praticien émérite et reconnu, ensorceleur et sûr de son art.

En sus de ses connaissances d'herboristerie et d'alchimie, son savoir s'était enrichi des arcanes de son vieux maître, annotées de sa main experte. Il avait trouvé ces antiques parchemins en forçant le tiroir secret du secrétaire où l'embaumeur avait caché son testament. Du reste Zirzîgur avait tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas en approfondir l'origine. Quant au testament, un solvant de son cru et quelques habiles pattes de mouche avaient fait l’affaire…

Perfectionnant son enjôleuse faconde, il s'était de surcroît découvert un sens aigu de l'observation et un instinct politique sûr. Le fringuant officier d'honneur Zirzîgur avait acheté à prix d'or la charge d'appariteur des pharmacies de bord de la flotte corsaire, clé des prestigieuses portes de l'aristocratie navale, et sésame des richissimes guildes de marchands.

Consacrant son entrée au sérail, les épouses d'amiraux l'interpellaient familièrement du nom gondorien de Meleithron[3]. Les fantasques et onéreuses maîtresses des princes marchands s'arrachaient ses services, le remerciant au passage d’utiles secrets d'alcôve et de gâteries exotiques. Les jours de bal, les dames défilaient dans son officine, et Zirzîgur mettait un point d’honneur à garantir l’intimité et la confidentialité de chacune de ces visites.

L’embaumeur appréciait toutes ces femmes mûres comme autant de fleurs uniques à éclore, soigner, arroser ou retailler à l'occasion. A toutes il promettait un éclat toujours renouvelé de leurs appâts. A chacune il prodiguait une attention exquise et raffinée, si fine, juste et personnelle, que la patiente, intimement comprise par le bel embaumeur et rassurée par son miroir, s'en retournait réconciliée avec son propre pouvoir de séduction.

Dans les cas incurables, Zirzîgur savait également manier avec parcimonie et bonheur le scalpel de son ancien maître, remodelant les chairs flasques en galbes veloutés.

Mais aux femmes les plus avides d'arrêter le temps, celles qui avaient épuisé les effets pourtant saisissants de ses brouets émaciants, de ses onguents vitalisants ou de ses philtres d'amour, Zirzîgur destinait ses prestations privées.

.oOo.

Dans ces circonstances délicates, l’élégant embaumeur recourait à des techniques d’une plus grande complexité, qui exigeaient le doigté de l’homme du monde et un savoir multiséculaire patiemment assimilé.

Le rituel nécessitait la présence d’une jeune personne avenante, vigoureuse et en pleine santé. D’ordinaire, une fille du port se prêtait complaisamment à la cérémonie. Parfois Zirzîgur achetait au marché aux esclaves, au comptoir franc de l’enclave suderonne[4], une fille saine et docile, qu’il rendait à la liberté une fois sa contribution achevée. Le profit n’empêchait pas un certain panache, au contraire !

La patiente et l’assistante faisaient tout d’abord l’objet d’une toilette rigoureuse et complète, de soins du corps raffinés et de massages relaxants très élaborés. Puis l’embaumeur administrait de subtils breuvages aux deux femmes, leur parlant avec douceur jusqu’à ce qu’elles glissent dans un sommeil sans rêve. Alors le personnel se retirait pour la phase la plus délicate du rituel.

Le lendemain, la patiente se réveillait alerte, vivifiée d’une énergie nouvelle, animée de sensations pétillantes de renouveau et de vitalité. Les petites douleurs sournoises, la paresse des organes ou les fatigues chroniques, les sensations d’oppression, semblaient évacuées par un sang neuf. Les jours suivants, ses tissus se raffermissaient durablement, ses graisses superflues se drainaient harmonieusement, sa peau retrouvait un toucher satiné, sa chevelure flamboyait de reflets séduisants. Les discrètes cicatrices aux bras et au cou de la patiente disparaissaient bien vite, résorbées par un influx régénérateur et les soins attentifs du « magicien ». Et il arrivait que la dame, dans le feu de sa reconnaissance, expérimentât sur le champ, sa séduction et son ardeur retrouvées.

L’assistante quant à elle, bénéficiait également de soins, certes moins luxueux, mais qui permettaient de cautériser ses nombreuses plaies et de remédier aux vomissements et à la déshydratation. La fille, choisie jeune, retrouvait généralement la santé après quelques semaines d’abattement et de grande fatigue. Grassement payée, elle pouvait s’installer à son compte et sortir des bas-fonds. Meleithron s’achetait ainsi une bonne conscience luxueuse, sous la forme d’un mécénat !

Zirzigûr régnait en maître de jouvence sur l’aristocratie d’Umbar, et pas uniquement sur les femmes. Mais ses talents et ses revenus ne se limitaient pas à la beauté des vivants : dépositaire du savoir et des engagements de son maître desséché dans sa tombe, il dispensait à prix de mithril aux héritiers des numénoréens noirs, les soins posthumes que réclamaient leurs espoirs impies.

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

La veuve de l’amiral en chef Borazor fit élever son confident Meleithron au rang d’adjudicateur du marché des drogues auprès du Grand Conseil Corsaire, peu après ses cent cinquante et trois ans. Zirzigûr eut désormais la haute main sur les produits rarissimes, et entreprit de parfaire les recettes et pratiques qu’avait écartées son ancien maître. Sa curiosité professionnelle l’avait poussé à étudier les possibilités de ces techniques oubliées.

Sans doute Zirzigûr commençait-il lui aussi à s’inquiéter de l’avenir. Devenu un homme mûr mais encore très séduisant, il avait gagné en autorité et en prestance. Le sang de Numenor coulait dans ses veines, ce qui, avec l’aide de quelques remèdes de son cru, lui conférait une grande longévité sous une apparence avenante. Mais il ressentait, par de nombreux signes encore infimes et une lassitude diffuse, qu’il devrait bientôt s’adonner à la panacée de son art pour se maintenir en forme.

Aussi poussa-t-il ses expérimentations. Bien sûr la recherche alchimique et nécromantique occasionnait ici ou là quelques dommages collatéraux. Les assistantes perdirent leurs cheveux, parfois la vue ou l’usage de certains membres. Mais Zirzîgur, motivé et courageux, surpassa tous les obstacles, et fit une découverte sensationnelle : les humeurs vitales d’une femme amoureuse s’avéraient le plus puissant élixir de jouvence qu’on pût éprouver. De plus le bénéfice s’en trouvait décuplé lorsque le patient bénéficiaire était l’objet de cette passion !

Bientôt il n’osa plus employer les filles du port comme assistantes. Il dut, de plus en plus souvent, se fournir en auxiliaires de recherche au marché aux esclaves. Pour financer ces investissements, il revendit sous le manteau des organes et des cellules rares des assistantes qui ne survivaient pas. Le progrès du savoir et le succès ultime furent à ce prix.

Car Zirzîgur parvint au but et mit au point un procédé qui évitait le lourd appareillage de transfusion des humeurs vitales vers le patient. Quelle avancée sans précédent ! De cette façon, il pourrait s’administrer à lui-même un élixir de haute vertu.

.oOo.

Pendant près d’un demi-siècle, Zirzîgur brûla la chandelle par les deux bouts. Ses succès professionnels trouvèrent leur récompense dans un train de vie inouï et une vie sentimentale débridée, sous une apparence presque inchangée.

Pourtant, lorsqu’il atteignit l’âge auquel certains dunedain commencent à ressentir la lassitude de la vie, Zirzîgur, pour sa part, n’éprouva que les contrecoups de ses excès, subissant les mille tracas des « vieux beaux » au bord du déclin.

Il advint qu’une nuit de débauche, il se laissa aller, par pure dérision et perversion, ou pour tromper ses angoisses, à envoûter et séduire l’une de ses clientes, riche et influente, mais inquiète, tenace… et grassouillette.

Il en vint à concevoir pour elle une répugnance d’autant plus pénible qu’il devait la ménager. La dame le harcelait de ses assiduités, mettant en péril sa réputation, le poussant à bout et exacerbant sa crainte du lendemain. Un soir qu’à contrecœur, il accordait à sa pesante compagne les attentions qu’elle lui avait réclamées avec force pleurs toute la journée, il eut une illumination !

Il termina la soirée avec plus de vigueur que d’ordinaire, et la dame s’endormit comblée et confiante…

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, il accéda enfin aux suppliques de la passionaria et organisa, dans le secret le plus absolu, un rituel de revitalisation.

L’embaumeur et sa cliente s’astreignirent à une rigoureuse toilette, l’émaillant de quelques intermèdes grivois, sans qu’il fût permis à la dame d’assouvir ses appétits. La cliente se fit choyer, acceptant des douceurs exquises et des liqueurs capiteuses d’un air languide. Un massage administré par le maître lui-même la plongea dans une félicité cotonneuse.

Lorsque sa compagne fut prête pour le rituel, l’embaumeur installa son dispositif savant autour du corps engourdi, l’incisant avec adresse, posant des canules de verres et injectant ses subtiles mixtures.

Avec une satisfaction morbide et une impatience qu’avait alimentée une longue exaspération, l’embaumeur s’activa autour de la cliente dodue si profondément éprise. Lentement distillées, les humeurs de femme amoureuse, si bénéfiques au sujet de leur passion, gouttèrent dans un hanap de cristal que la belle avait offert à son idole. La dame n’était plus une patiente, mais bien la victime inconsciente du rituel. Le vase se remplissait doucement d’élixir, d’un fuchsia limpide.

Toute la nuit l’embaumeur s’activa, tirant la quintessence de sa compagne en respectant point par point le protocole qu’il avait perfectionné. Il y eut bien une petite anicroche, mais elle lui permit d’assouvir une pulsion dominatrice et vengeresse.

La dame ouvrit fortuitement les yeux, revenant au niveau de conscience où l’on observe les événements comme hors de soi, d’un promontoire sans affect ni sensation. Zirzîgur grimaça un sourire cruel, où elle lut toute sa haine, son besoin de revanche et une crainte de vieillir qui surpassait la sienne. Lorsque l’embaumeur lui administra un complément de sédatif, elle sut sa trahison, et dans le for intérieur de son âme trompée qui déjà s’envolait, elle voua son tortionnaire au remord éternel. Mais le rituel se poursuivit inexorablement, canalisant les humeurs vitales de l’impuissante victime.

Le lendemain, toute trace de la cérémonie avait disparu. Seul témoin de la scène abjecte, un hanap plein d’un fluide épais, attendait sur le bureau de l’embaumeur. La concentration exceptionnelle de l’élixir lui conférait un vermeil sombre et profond, dont l’éclat rappela à Zirzîgur l’étincelle lubrique qui allumait parfois la prunelle de feu sa replète propriétaire.

.oOo.

Après une journée de jeûne, l’embaumeur porta la coupe de jouvence à ses lèvres. Secoué par la puissance extraordinaire du breuvage, il dut s’assoir et but lentement, laissant ses principes irradier jusqu’au bout de ses membres.

Avant de perdre connaissance, Zirzîgur trouva que le philtre avait un horrible arrière-goût de fiel, comme un relent de désillusion mortelle.

Au moment de quitter ce monde, il réalisa que le rouge rubis était une couleur de colère et de haine, plutôt que celle de l’amour…

Quelques jours plus tard, sa jeune préparatrice trouva le vieux pervers étendu sur le sol, parcheminé comme un prince des numénoréens d’An Karagmir. Elle contempla son crâne chauve, ses orbites creuses et ses membres squelettiques dans sa robe tissée d’or, avec un fin sourire cruel et satisfait.

L’alchimiste avait été rattrapé par la marée du temps, que ses subtils onguents et puissantes mixtures avaient si longtemps endiguée !

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Le loup de mer, gros homme volubile qui illustrait ses propos de gestes évocateurs, promena un regard supérieur sur la salle commune. Un peu déçu, il constata que sa petite histoire n’avait pas confondu l’assistance d’horreur. Au contraire, un étrange sentiment de solidarité s’était insinué dans les cœurs, envers les victimes certes, mais aussi, d’une certaine manière, pour le jeune homme déchu.

Dans le nord également, les mensonges de Morgoth ont jeté dans l’âme des hommes, l’ombre de la peur et le refus de la mort. Chaque jour, les paysans de Thalion combattent par l’amour et l’amitié, les doutes rampant du fond des galgals.

Et sans doute l’accueillante auberge de l’oie saoule est-elle un de leurs refuges contre cette solitude.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Umbar, principal port des numénoréens en terre du milieu, situé au fond d’une immense rade naturelle, loin au sud de Gondor. Au troisième âge, les numénoréens noirs pervertis firent la guerre au Gondor, qui les soumit en TA 933. Lors de la Lutte fratricide, la rade se rangea aux côtés de l’usurpateur Castamir. Ses rebelles vaincus se réfugièrent alors en Umbar en TA 1448, pour y fonder l’oligarchie des corsaires, menant une guerre de course ou réalisant des raids meurtriers sur le long des côtes de Gondor.

[2] Nécropole des princes numénoréens noirs de la rade d’Umbar, depuis la période impériale de Numenor au second âge, jusqu’au début du troisième âge. Les tombes sont situées dans une vallée désertique et sèche, située à une dizaine de miles à l’est du port d’Umbar. Certaines familles d’ascendance numénoréenne payent des serviteurs pour entretenir et garder ces tombes. Une petite ville suderone s’est développée près de l’oasis, à l’entrée de la vallée des morts.

[3] Equivalant Sindarin de l'adunaïc Zirzîgur, qui signifie "magicien de l'amour"!

[4] Lorsque Gondor captura Umbar, les pratiques esclavagistes furent abolies. Plus tard, lorsque les fidèles de l’usurpateur Castamir se réfugièrent en Umbar, ils durent composer avec leurs alliés suderons. Une enclave indépendante leur fut donc accordée près du port, une zone franche où l’esclavage était admis.


	8. Les bateliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le capitaine embarque ses souvenirs au long cours de l'Anduin.

**Les bateliers du Grand Fleuve – Au fil de l’Anduin**

 

Le capitaine de caravane a un peu bourlingué. Il y a quelques années, il a conduit une reconnaissance sur le fleuve Anduin. Ses équipages remontèrent jusqu’aux chutes du Rauros, avant d’emprunter les chemins de portage avec des embarcations légères. Durant ce périple, il apprit quelques chants de haleurs, qui content les merveilles du fleuve ou vantent les amours des mariniers. Pour ce soir, il épargnera à l’assemblée les airs de corps de garde, aux détails aussi licencieux qu’imaginaires.

D’une voix basse, il épaule son fardeau et ahane en cadence.

.oOo.

Larmes bleues de géante, torrents jaillis du flanc,

Fille aux couettes givrées patauge au lac glacé,

Eaux dardées du silex, forgées sur les hauts blancs

Ses rires étincellent aux souffles résinés.

Ridelettes ouvrées, la comptine aux galets,

Serpente aux falaises effondrées de l’adret.

 

_(Refrain) Adieu flots enfuis, hâle ce jour sans fin._

_Naves aux flancs pesants, glissent au long Anduin._

 

Dessous le bois doré sourd morne mélodie,

Miroitement trompeur envoûte les héros.

L'ode plonge en folie ou rimes alanguies.

Rets de tresses blondes recouvrent l'or des eaux.

Hors du temps des mortels vogue l’elfique rivage,

A jamais prisonnier de la fée sans visage.

 

Au roc dressé lovée une vague fébrile,

Leurs boucles enlacées en désordre d’idylle.

Le pic érigé emperle l’écume des jours,

L’onde moire tremblante ensemence toujours.

Fauve noir secouant sa torpeur hivernale,

Carrock saille en la fertile onde vespérale.

 

Fade brume d’argent, traîtres sablons gluants,

Nymphe d’air, espoir d’or puise en pure aigue azur

Riche glaise bourbe, nourricière grouillant.

Nichent les alvins en l’ondoyante boisure.

De glaise naïade, noble fille aux iris,

Le petit peuple ovule, abrite en sa matrice.

 

Au cœur sec des flammes Onodrim se meure,

En douce terre brune enfouit sa douleur.

Pousse d’espoir souillée d’odieux cauchemars,

La rivière charrie semences dégoûtées.

Souvenirs embrasés promènent au hasard

D’amples boucles sombres les troncs gris calcinés.

 

Le cours du septentrion baigne l'auguste

Pied d'airain des hauts rois. Jadis arrêt sans appel,

Assise du pouvoir, face au flot éternel,

Accueille l'allié, l'adversaire admoneste.

Au souvenir des hommes, leur puissance évanouie,

Le fleuve rend son salut, tournoie, ondoie et rit.

 

Parth Galen engourdie, ondine berceuse,

Héros avide d’embruns ailés s’élance,

Frissonnantes gouttelettes ravisseuses,

Rauros glisse, rugit brise l’indolence.

L’aimé libertin s’échappe au firmament !

Profonde solitude, réveil glace le sang.

 

Rude entalluve glisse en couche promise,

Entrelace l’épouse enlisée, éprise,

Insinue l’unité au sein nu de l’ondée.

Jaillit l’Anduin, puissant fleuve, en majesté,

Parade Cair Andros, étincellent ses rives,

Baigne l’Anorien soleil à la dérive.

 

Rigoles gazouillent en rires de bambins,

Pieds légers éclaboussent le cèdre près du bain.

Rivière grand-mère pioche en son armoire,

Lavande laurier souvenirs entêtants.

Fenêtres d’occident au crépuscule beauvoir,

Collection et gloire de ses petits-enfants.

 

Lagune capture de Varda les diamants,

Plaintive aile d’argent, svelte coureur d’écume,

Le rêve épuisé s’échoue en amère brume.

Le vieillard attardé sombre en algue aimant,

Scrute au-delà des sillages d’étoiles,

Nef glisse livide aux îles boréales[1]

.oOo.

Maitre Finran, qui a beaucoup voyagé, retrace en pensée les errances de ses jeunes années. Lorinand y brille de ses feuilles dorées dans une brume immaculée, passant hors d'atteinte des mortels. L'Argonath réveille encore la fierté de son cœur vaillant. Les marches septentrionales du grand fleuve retentissent des cris de révolte de ses ancêtres contre les maîtres du Gundabad.

Ce soir la grande salle de l'oie saoule s'est embarquée, ramenant à bord du grand esquif à fond plat de son imaginaire, la fièvre du voyage, l'appel des grands espaces et l'haletante incertitude du danger.

Maître Gigolet, confondu par la vie propre du grand fleuve, y vogue encore, cueillant au hasard la sauvage fraicheur des torrents d’Ithilien, le troublant appel du Carrock, ou la limpidité des étoiles dans l’immensité du delta.

D’autres auront frémi au souvenir mélancolique des Terres Brunes, aux mystères des marais aux iris, à la majesté de l’Entalluve. Quelques jeunes filles ont même soupiré au saut du Rauros. L’assemblée a parcouru en un soir près de trois cents lieues, des vents neigeux d’Ered Mithrim aux douces brises de mer dans la baie de Belfalas.

En tout cas, il semble bien que le capitaine et sa fine équipe vont manger gratuitement, ce soir...

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Les strophes de ce poème évoquent les sites le long de l’Anduin : Les torrents des montagnes grises, la Lorien, le Carrock, le marais aux iris Loeg Ninglorion, Les terres brunes, l’Argonath, le Rauros, les marais des bouches de l’Entalluve, les chutes de la belle Ithilien, le delta de l’Anduin.


	9. Le fil rouge

.oOo. 

Bonsoir à tous ! Ce soir, maître Finran a eu une idée étrange[1] ! Il nous a raconté l’histoire d’un collègue aubergiste, puis il s’est interrompu en plein milieu ! Satisfait de son petit effet, il a confié à son compère Rhâst le soin de continuer, et ainsi de suite…

Comme tout cela risquait de tourner court, il a imposé un thème : le fil rouge !

A la fin de la soirée, l’assemblée avait composé un conte bigarré, multiforme, où l’on reconnaissait tant le romantique espoir des ribaudes que le cynisme du cantonnier.

Voici ce qui en résulta…

.oOo.

L'enseigne de chêne oscillait sous son mât en grinçant. Elle portait l'effigie d'un couperet sinistre, dont le fil tranchant luisait de sang frais.

L'hospice du fil rouge tirait son nom de son fondateur, Caranlain[2], ancien bourreau du baron d’En Eredoriath.[3] La légende voulait qu'il eût quitté son état en constatant avec dépit que les clients de son office, avaient une tendance de plus en plus marquée à revenir d'outre-tombe pour troubler son sommeil.

Il est vrai que l’époque était sombre. Le doute s'insinuait dans les esprits, les royaumes Dunedain semblaient décliner devant l’ombre menaçante du Roi-Sorcier, et les tombes des rois gagnées par l'influence de maléfices impies.

Aussi notre bourreau vendit-il sa charge et se reconvertit dans le digne métier de chasseur de fantômes, avec la bénédiction de son seigneur qui en avait grand besoin.

Caranlain établit ses quartiers dans un relais de poste désaffecté, qui desservait le chemin vert. Perchée sur une éminence des hauts du Sud, à mi-chemin entre Bree et Thalion, une vieille tour délabrée - qui portait le nom de Barad Luindalf - voisinait un corps de logis et des écuries, l'ensemble ceinturé d'un mur de solides moellons.

Il renforça les modestes fortifications et fit creuser un puit. Sa vaste famille pourvut à l'intendance avec la discrète efficience et l'affabilité parcimonieuse d’une ancienne lignée de bourreaux. Collecte du fourrage, culture d'un jardin de légumes, affermage des terres auprès des éleveurs de moutons, toutes ces dispositions furent prises avec le sang froid (!) d'une famille industrieuse.

Par la force des choses, l'établissement devint assez rapidement un havre au milieu d'une traversée hasardeuse. Les voyageurs craignaient à juste titre l’étape ralliant Bree à Thalion. Lorsque la brume ou la nuit envahissaient les hauts des galgals, la peur se répandait par les collines hérissées de dents de pierre. Des gens disparaissaient dans des circonstances incertaines, et les rumeurs d'atrocités se répandaient par les hauts. Alors le père Caranlain allumait un feu au sommet de sa tour, fanal d'espoir pour les voyageurs imprudents perdus dans le néant.

Le refuge devint célèbre pour sa vigilante hospitalité, même si le confort n'atteignait pas celui d'une auberge. Les marchands sauvés du désastre donnaient souvent, par générosité et reconnaissance, de fortes sommes qui permirent à la famille de prospérer. La verve populaire les désigna sous le nom des "sanglants hospices". Mais ce succès attira de sombres foudres venimeuses contre l'enseigne du fil rouge.

Avec un tel étendard, la guerre à venir débutait sous de sanglants auspices.

 .oOo.

Car ce fut bien une guerre. L'ombre menait une offensive sournoise, cédant en apparence aux déploiements de forces assemblées, pour regagner le terrain sur les cœurs affaiblis, y insinuant une peur rampante.

Les dépouilles des rois s'agitaient sous leurs tumulus, s'échappant la nuit pour parcourir la lande en quête des âmes perdues et de sang frais. Les mensonges de Morgoth hantent la mémoire des humains depuis la nuit des temps, présentant la mort comme une odieuse dépossession ou l'usurpation d'un héritage sacré. Le roi-sorcier, par ses maléfices, donnait à voir le spectacle effrayant de hautes âmes en proie aux affres indicibles d'une mort indigne et d'un impossible repos.

Les hommes, que leurs rois eussent dû inspirer, se troublaient et se débandaient, abandonnés par la foi. On retrouvait les plus désespérés exsangues et livides, immobiles et glacials comme la pierre, aux portes des grands galgals, sinon éviscérés au fond d’un ravin.

Les hospices sanglants soutenaient un siège permanent. Durant le jour, sous la protection de l'astre glorieux, Caranlain et ses fils parcouraient le chemin vert, condamnant les portes des galgals, y apposant les puissants sigilles[4] forgés par leur seigneur. Les femmes refermaient les tombes profanées, prononçaient les paroles d’apaisement et bannissaient les esprits néfastes qui infestaient les sanctuaires de leurs mensonges.

A la nuit tombante, ils allumaient sur le chemin vert un feu de veille indiquant le chemin qui montait à leur place forte, et s'y réfugiaient en rameutant les voyageurs retardataires. Lorsque le royaume des ombres reprenait ses droits, la froidure des tombes soufflait jusqu'au pied de leurs remparts. Quand la nuit se peuplait des cris du loup et de l'orfraie, les gardiens des hospices sanglants ne dormaient que d'un œil.

Mais lorsqu'une pénombre silencieuse gagnait chaque recoin du pays par une nuit sans lune, alors tous veillaient, repoussant inlassablement la peur et la rumeur insistante des ossements cliquetant dans l’air glacé. Les femmes entonnaient alors un chant du pardon, qui chasse la peur et disperse les illusions du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il advint que d’abjectes créatures assaillirent les murs, un soir de profondes ténèbres. Le maître de l’hospice défendit alors les siens avec le fil rouge de son ancien office, tandis que ses acolytes brandissaient des torches de soufre. Le couperet fit merveille, tranchant la chair non-morte et rompant les maléfices animant les dépouilles.

.oOo.

La forteresse tenait bon, dernier bastion de lumière face à l'océan furieux des terreurs humaines. La famille Caranlain, soudée autour de l'inflexible père, se montrait solidaire et combattive.

Il faut avouer que tous préféraient recueillir les louanges pour leur indéfectible veille, que subir les regards fuyants et les manières gênées, en usage envers le bourreau et ses proches! La famille partageait le sentiment d’une promotion.

Seule la benjamine, la vive Firniel, montrait un esprit indépendant et fantasque. Certes, elle aidait sa mère et ses belles-soeurs et se montrait d'une douce patience avec ses neveux, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps à rêver aux contes d'elfes et aux lais de jadis.

Son univers peuplé de lutins, d'augustes rois, de fées minuscules, d'elfes beaux comme les astres, faisait contrepoint à l’obscur combat de leurs vies. La jeune fille s'échappait souvent, courant les collines, comptant fleurette au Zéphir et murmurant les amours d'Earendil aux sources des vallons. La famille avait fini par ne plus s'inquiéter de ses escapades, d'autant que Firniel semblait insensible aux peurs et aux doutes des adultes.

Mais un soir où le bas plafond des nuages masquait la lumière nocturne, elle ne revint pas au refuge.

.oOo.

Ses frères et son père parcoururent frénétiquement la lande noire, des flambeaux à la main, en l'appelant toute la nuit.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, épuisés, qu'ils la retrouvèrent, tranquillement adossée au menhir faîtier d’un grand galgal. Elle psalmodiait doucement des romances de jadis, souriant d'un air détaché, comme habitée d'un doux secret.

La jeune fille ramenée au bercail, fut nourrie, entourée, frottée de feuilles revigorantes, inspectée sous toutes les coutures. Elle subit ces désagréments avec toute la bonne grâce dont on est capable à dix-sept printemps. Sa mère constata qu'elle n'avait rien, même pas un petit rhume.

Puis vint la question rituelle :

\- "Mais enfin, Firniel, qu'as-tu fait dehors toute la nuit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?"

Avec une douce autorité et une grâce désarmante – Vous autres ne pouvez comprendre, c’est une histoire de filles ! - elle fit sortir tous les hommes de la pièce. Lorsque ses belles-sœurs eurent refermé la porte avec une excitation mal dissimulée, elle annonça avec un candide aplomb, qu'elle avait trouvé le garçon de ses rêves.

Les hommes, embusqués derrière la porte, entendirent un concert de cris hystériques.

On ne put tirer d'elle guère plus de détails, sinon qu'il s'agissait d'un fils de vieille famille, jamais marié, d’une beauté elfique et d’une exquise sensibilité…

La maman, abasourdie, s'enquit des intentions du jeune homme. Sa fille parut réfléchir un instant et, avec une petite moue enfantine démentant son air grave, déclara :

-"Il est nettement plus âgé que moi, mais il n'est pas encore prêt au mariage. Je ne compte pas le presser ! Nous avons tout notre temps !"

Sans voix devant tant de maturité, la mère convint de ménager le père et de le préparer posément à cette nouvelle.

.oOo.

Le père trouva cette idylle fort prématurée, et les circonstances particulièrement inconvenantes – un jeune homme de bonne famille ne devrait pas entraîner la fille de ses pensées parmi les ombres et les dangers. Des mesures de sécurité draconiennes s’abattirent sur la maisonnée. Après avoir consigné sa fille dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher de battre la campagne, il résolut de surprendre le godelureau.

Caranlain grimpa au sommet de son modeste mais vaillant donjon et s’installa pour une longue veille. Il scruta la nuit sans faiblir, bien décidé à mettre la main au collet du jeune effronté. Les heures pesaient lourdes à ses paupières, mais il se redressa immédiatement lorsqu’un murmure lointain rida la surface de la lisse pénombre.

Loin en contrebas, une claire luciole dansait sur la route, éclipsant le sémaphore que ses gens allumaient au crépuscule. Les yeux du père s’écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu’il reconnut sa benjamine batifoler en pleine nuit. Il rugit comme l’ours, atteint dans son orgueil et menacé dans la chair de sa chair. Comment était-elle parvenue à s’échapper ? Et quelle folie, quelle magie ou quels transports la faisaient ainsi étinceler comme une torchère d’espérance, à la dérive sur une mer d’encre ? Saisissant son fil rouge, il plongea dans l’océan de pénombre liquide, à la rescousse de l’inconsciente.

.oOo.

Caranlain se rua en grande fureur jusqu’à la route. Il appela, corna, tempêta. Un lourd silence réprobateur se répandit autour de lui. Une brume semblait obstruer les airs de son indifférence glaciale. Puis une mélodie légère, égrenée d’un pipeau des collines, sema alors quelques notes moqueuses, comme au travers des voiles d’une époque lointaine. La sueur se glaça sur l’échine puissante de l’ancien bourreau.

Maîtrisant sa fureur et prenant enfin pleine conscience du danger, Caranlain saisit un brandon et s’avança dans le sillage de l’air aigrelet et lancinant, aux détours des allées de l’antique nécropole. Acharné, le père appelait son enfant de ses vœux et de la voix, sentant autour de lui s’éveiller la malveillante attention des esprits en mal de repos. Il erra longuement, rameutant malgré lui les séides et appelant sur lui la vengeance des âmes irritées.

Le pipeau se tut. Une volute de brume révéla alors un large portail de pierre, qui s’ouvrait sur une tombe illuminée sous son tumulus de gazon. L’ancien bourreau frissonna d’horreur. Sa petite fille devait certainement se trouver là, étendue à la merci d’un esprit de haine, assoiffé de vie. Il brandit son fidèle fil rouge et s’avança courageusement.

.oOo.

Une lueur irréelle nimbait la voûte de pierre de reflets changeants. Caranlain suspendit son brandon à un porte-torchère, mais la lumière des hommes ne semblait d’aucun secours au royaume des morts. Un squelette, drapé de chaines d’or, semblait l’attendre depuis des âges, assis sur son trône de pierre. Une flammèche rouge brûlait au fond des orbites creux. L’homme s’arrêta, fasciné par le scintillement hypnotique de la malveillante volonté.

Des lambeaux de brume grise le frôlaient et l’enveloppaient comme des algues humides dans un vent glacial, le figeant de stupeur. De fugitives et macabres images assaillirent son esprit – une chevelure enfantine, décoiffée par le vent, révéla un visage décharné, rongé par la gangrène. Il repoussa cette corruption avec fermeté, mais une autre scène s’imposa à lui – sa fille, tétanisée sous l’étreinte impure d’un cadavre obscène.

Cette fois la fureur le submergea. Son fendoir s’abattit sur le squelette avec force. Comme il libérait sa frénésie et que le crâne couronné d’or lui adressait son dernier regard courroucé, avant d’être pulvérisé par le fil rouge, Caranlain sentit ses membres l’abandonner. La lumière de la torche vacilla et l’espoir mourut en son cœur comme il s’effondrait sur les dalles glacées.

.oOo.

Caranlain s’éveilla au son d’un petit air perfide, aigre comme la menace d’un lâche et insidieux comme une maladie contagieuse. Il constata qu’il était entravé sur un haut banc de pierre. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ses membres étaient paralysés. L’air odieux gagnait progressivement en puissance et en assurance, scandant avec force la vanité haineuse de ses répétitions abjectes, alimenté par l’effroi et le sentiment d’impuissance du sacrifié.

C’est alors qu’il la vit. Une longue créature tordue se tenait à son chevet, flétrie d’aigreur et ivre du désir d’annihiler la vie destinée à courir librement au soleil. Une courte lame pale à la main, l’hideuse tête, couverte d’écailles et mangée par la pourriture, psalmodiait sa litanie de mise à mort, attentive à la terreur de sa victime. L’épouvante de Caranlain fut sans borne – l’ancien bourreau comprit alors pleinement l’ultime fureur désespérée du condamné. Lorsque l’ignoble incantation parvint à son terme aigu et puissant, la goule hystérique, aux orbites flamboyantes, brandissait son poignard blême au-dessus du cœur du malheureux.

Un mot claqua comme son arrêt de mort. Mais la voix qui le lançait lui parut belle comme une nuit étoilée :

-« A bas ! »

La créature battit en retraite, se recroquevillant sur elle-même et sifflant comme un vieux matou. Deux silhouettes, habitées par une douce lumière diaphane, entrèrent dans le galgal. La plus grande, animée d’une majestueuse autorité, s’avança en lançant d’irrésistibles injonctions à la goule, qui se tordit dans la poussière en éructant, jusqu’à réintégrer sagement son sarcophage. La plus svelte, gracieuse et prévenante, détacha le malheureux Caranlain et le calma d’un baiser sur le front :

-« Viens papa, tu ne devrais pas t’attarder ici la nuit ! C’est dangereux, tu sais !»

.oOo.

L’ancien bourreau s’était laissé docilement reconduire par sa benjamine, jusqu’aux hospices familiaux et néanmoins sanglants. Après un bol de soupe chaude, et à la lumière du jour, il avait recouvré ses esprits :

\- « Mais qui est ce jeune homme, Firniel ? Que fait son père ? »

Comme on le voit, les parents sont bien tous les mêmes !

-« Son père est mort depuis longtemps. Il était chef d’une puissante famille !

\- Mais alors, il ne fait rien, c’est un noble ?

\- Oui, il est noble, mais dans tous les sens du terme. Et il ne fait pas rien : il s’occupe de contenir les esprits mauvais, comme toi, papa ! Mais bon… c’est vrai qu’il dort tout le jour.

\- Mais pourquoi ne vient-il pas à la maison ?

\- Il ne peut pas, il est… allergique au soleil. Et puis tous ces sigilles, partout, ça lui donne la migraine !

\- Mais que faites-vous la nuit, à vous promener par les Hauts ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, papa, c’est là qu’il habite ! »

Caranlain ne connaissait pas ce manoir.

\- « Tu es déjà allée chez lui ?

\- … oui, papa… »

Le papa réfléchit à cette formule lapidaire sous le regard anxieux de sa fille. Lorsqu’il eût pleinement compris la réponse de sa petite dernière, et intériorisé toute les implications, il se sentit plus vieux, tout d’un coup. Il soupira profondément :

\- « Ça va être très dur pour ta mère… »

La jeune fille sourit tendrement. S’il y avait quelqu’un pour qui cette nouveauté annoncée s’avérait dure, ce n’était certes pas sa mère !

.oOo.

Depuis cette époque, les hospices du fil rouge vivent au rythme d’arrangements domestiques un peu particuliers.

Firniel partage son temps entre le refuge de son père et le galgal de son époux. Les semaines sans lune, elle quitte le monde des vivants pour vivre sous terre en compagnie du seigneur Eldanar. Ce dernier descendant d’une noble famille de l’ancien Arnor, jura par Mandos, il y a bien longtemps, de ne quitter la terre du milieu qu’après avoir vécu le véritable amour…

Cette petite entorse à l’étiquette un peu conservatrice d’En Eredoriath a quelques avantages. La lutte contre les esprits malfaisants qui infestent les tombes, s’avère très efficace. Les marchands ont pu reprendre la navette entre Bree et Thalion, la route est beaucoup plus sûre depuis que Firniel a trouvé cet allié exquis.

Evidemment, il y a aussi quelques inconvénients mineurs…Chaque mois, le maître des hospices du fil rouge, doit dénicher de quoi maintenir son beau-fils en forme. On sait bien que l’amour rend aveugle, mais vous ne voudriez tout-de-même pas que sa fille chérie convole avec un cadavre – fût-il exquis - en état avancé de décomposition ?

Le seigneur Eldanar, le beau-fils, a besoin de deux bonnes pintes de sang frais à chaque nouvelle lune dans son galgal.

Les hôtes des hospices sanglants ne reprennent plus tous la route au petit matin… Mais rassurez-vous, l’ancien bourreau choisit toujours, pour les besoins de son beau-fils, quelque criminel endurci ou personnage douteux, dont la disparition ne porte pas à conséquence…[5]

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Merci à Zamin, du Poney fringuant, qui a eu cette idée d’un conte à la mode d’un « cadavre exquis ».

[2] Sindarin caran, rouge et lain, fil.

[3] Le Hirdor (domaine héréditaire) d'En eredoriath englobait Tyrn Hyarmen, les hauts du Sud, et Tyrn Gorthad, les hauts des Galgals.)

[4] Pardon pour ce néologisme, évidemment d’inspiration latine. Il s’agit de signes, de sceaux, porteurs de pouvoir thaumaturgiques, apposés pour éloignés les esprits et revenants.

[5] Cette petite nouvelle est inspirée par le film « l’auberge rouge » et la déesse Perséphone.


	10. La geste de Gigolet

**La geste de maitre Gigolet**

La petite voix ânonnait ses lignes de lecture sur un ton monocorde. Penchée sur le grimoire, la tête blonde du petit garçon grimaçait d’effort en déchiffrant les exploits d’Eärendil sous le vent des îles boréales. Sa petite voisine, tendue comme un arc, anticipait des lèvres le prochain rebondissement merveilleux en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Aux suivants ! » fit la voix malicieuse du maître après que le fils de Tuor eut arraché ses compagnons des griffes de l’hydre marine.

-« Non point vous, Eliahel, vous lûtes déjà tantôt ! Regagnez vôstres placettes, mes enfants ! »

Avec une moue boudeuse, la fillette s’engagea entre les bancs, en entraînant le petit garçon.

Sous les hautes et puissantes poutres de chêne, quelques mouches bourdonnaient dans la poussière de farine, zébrant les rais lumineux qui tombaient des lucarnes sur le lutrin lustré. Dans la classe de maître Gigolet, tous lisaient aux mêmes livres. Mais quels livres ! Celui-ci, un tome relié de cuir, aux lourdes pages enluminées, faisait autrefois partie de la bibliothèque royale de Thalion. L’annotation manuscrite la plus ancienne remontait à l’époque lointaine de Thorondur, le premier roi de Cardolan.

Maître Gigolet promena son regard scrutateur parmi ses élèves. C’était le tour de Mardoc et Lulabille. Le petit dunéen baillait aux corneilles et l’adolescente rentrait les épaules, dans l’espoir que l’ambition pédagogique du magister glisserait sur elle sans s’y attarder.

Le maître soupira. Les prairies ensoleillées du printemps captivaient l’esprit de ses élèves, petits et grands. Il mit fin à la classe d’un geste bienveillant. Les enfants s’élancèrent dans le grenier, soulevant un nuage de farine, dévalèrent l’escalier et se dispersèrent dans la cour du château, célébrant leur congé d’une longue clameur unanime et libératrice.

Maitre Gigolet ferma pieusement le lai d’Eärendil et Elwing. Il avait sauvé et restauré quelques douzaines de livres précieux de l’ancienne bibliothèque du château. Il s’escrimait encore sur les plus abîmés, les plus anciens, puisant dans les souvenirs du lettré, parfois dans l’érudition du sage et plus souvent encore dans ses pots de poix ou de cire, pour pallier aux assauts du temps et des parasites. Les reliques étaient conservées dans l’endroit le plus sec du castel, la réserve à grains. La classe s’y déroulait également, réunissant autour du maître, le matou qui délaissait la chasse aux rongeurs pour se chauffer au poêle, les fils d’artisans envoyés apprendre à lire et à compter, et les petits paysans venus échapper à leurs corvées.

.oOo.

Maître Gigolet rangea le vénérable volume dans l’armoire et s’apprêta à s’atteler à ses travaux de copiste. Soudain il sursauta : la petite Eliahel était restée assise à sa place, une ride maussade et soucieuse lui barrant le front, et le regardait d’un air déterminé.

-« Qu’advient-il, Eliahel ?

\- Je veux savoir la fin, moi ! Ils sont si lents en lecture… »

Maître Gigolet eut un sourire indulgent – « ils » étaient encore plus lents en écriture ou en calcul… Mais l’impatience de la petite lectrice l’intriguait :

\- « Vos aspirez à cognoistre l’issue du lai d’Eärendil et Elwing ! Et si triste fin vos narguoit ? »

Le maître vouvoyait tous ses élèves de son inimitable style suranné, jusqu’au plus crotté et inculte rejeton de métayer.

\- « Je veux la connaitre quand même ! Eärendil ne peut pas mourir, je ne veux pas !

\- Devancer sien destin point ne l’adoucira ! Si l’issue vos estoit révélée, prochaine leçon point n’esgourdiriez ! Diantre pamoison fors livresque épuisement ![[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1) »

Une expression peinée passa fugitivement dans le jeune regard aigu. Mais la petite fille savait bien la corde sensible de son vieux maître :

-« Vous inventerez bien une histoire nouvelle pour moi, maître Gigolet ? »

Le maître se gratta l’occiput. Décidément, il allait falloir répondre à la soif inextinguible de cette petite ! Et pourquoi pas, convaincre ses parents d’en faire son assistante… Il se pencha vers la fillette d’un air docte et gauche, mais ses yeux pétillaient de jubilation :

-« Ne puis vos auctoriser à voiagement en Lai précéans vostres compères. Si fait, rouerie nostre divertira feste vespère ! Vos porrez odir contes à foison, bachelette, vos en créant, et possiblement lais fleuris. Courez avancir vostre parentèle ![[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2)»

-« Ouais ! Une veillée au château !», glapit la petite en bondissant dans l’escalier.

.oOo.

Pour ce soir-là, l’aubergiste maître Finran avait confectionné, avec l’aide de sa bonne amie la boulangère, généreuse pourvoyeuse de miches, des tombereaux de crêpes pour la fête de l’équinoxe. L’auberge de l’oie saoule accueillait de nombreuses familles pour la veillée, venues partager leurs dernières confitures, les premiers miels et des contes de toujours.

Surexcitée, la petite Eliahel avait rameuté maman, parée de ses plus beaux atours, papa, qui cachait sa timidité derrière une impressionnante moustache, grand-maman qui adorait les crêpes parce qu’elle n’avait plus guère de dents, et son petit frère, même si les contes ça l’intéresse seulement quand on se bat.

Lorsque maître Finran les accueillit, la petite déclara que Messer Gigolet avait promis de raconter une histoire qu’il avait en garde. Le maître des lieux saisit malicieusement l’occasion et s’écria :

-« Oyez, oyez ! Céans Messer Gigolet va vous narrer la geste de ses exploits de jeunesse ! »

L’ovation qui s’élève toujours avec beaucoup d’empressement et de spontanéité, pour désigner le premier volontaire de chaque veillée, venait d’investir le majordome-maître d’école, qui dut se résoudre à dévoiler son passé.

.oOo.

« Pour bailler entière véracité, le jeune Gringolet – cy-devant vôstre serviteur - descendoit pesamment de sienne montagne, dans tous les sens de l’expression. Cadet de modeste famille sise en Morthond au Gondor, j’avois quitté père palefrenier de son état, et mère blanchisseuse du sien, placé en apprentissage chez clerc juriste. J’appris la calligraphie sous la leste baguette sourcilloise d’icelui docte et sévère prévôt de lois, en escrivant lettres de change, reportant colonnes enchiffrées, copiant toute la longue journée, des signes dont noncque se donnoit la peine de m’instruire, et qui frayèrent sols leur chemin jusqu’en mienne mémoire.

Fichtre ! N’allez point imaginer qu’icelle destinée fut à plaindre ! J’estois garni, repu, affublé de neuf ! Lectures et abacs en soulte ![[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3) La nuit, je gardois l’échoppe de mien maître. J’en profitois – sans sien acquiescement, mes maigres gages en eussent pâti – pour prestement lire sienne bibliothèque : libers grands et petits, sérieux ou poétiques, en langage vernaculaire ou en haute langue de jadis, classiques ou licencieux.

\- Si fait, Mère Dugadin, les ouvrages lestes également !, ajouta sobrement maitre Gigolet, en coulant un regard égrillard à la prime commère du village. Sans guide aucun, aveugle choit à chaque pas !

Icelles lectures hétéroclites et solitaires firent diverses malaventures, durablissime estoit mienne coutume oratoire, chasque mansuétudissime galtier baille uniquement. »

Distribuant quelques cervoises aux tablées attentives, maître Finran s’avisa de la mine dubitative de ses clients, et se permit un petit éclaircissement :

\- « Ces lectures hétéroclites et solitaires eurent diverses conséquences malheureuses, la plus durable étant les tics de langage, que la plus grande mansuétude de ses meilleurs amis ne peut empêcher de qualifier maître Gigolet d’unique. Je dois corriger ce dernier point : la verve de notre ami nous élève et nous met en joie, parce qu’elle est délicieusement unique ! »

Le sobre visage de Gigolet, que sa pinte avait à peine réhaussé d’un rose timide, s’éclaira d’un sourire modeste et reconnaissant. Il reprit :

-« Un client coutumier de l’échoppe me prit en amitié, de son estat escuyer de plume du seigneur de Morthond. Gringolet – car icelui estoit alors mien nommage, héritage de mien géniteur, appelé par sien seigneur du même sobriquet que sien destrier ! – fit donc primes humanités sous sienne férule.[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4) »

La petite Eliahel s’exclama, indignée :

« C’est point courtois de l’appeler comme son cheval ! »

L’aubergiste Finran lui répondit avec un clin d’œil :

-« Au contraire, jeune fille, ne dit-on pas que cheval jouit de mémoire sans faille ? »

Gigolet poursuivit, avec un geste d’impuissance :

-« Mien maître bailla billevesées à mien mécène[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn5) –clercs sont gens âpres au gain et procéduriers en toute affaire - mais finalement je rejoignois l’école des clercs copistes en Dol Amroth pour mes treize printemps, sur les deniers de mien bienfaiteur escuyer.

Y croisois moulte menuaille de jouvenceaux, les uns imbus de leur ancestrerie, les aultres avides de pouvoir. Sous icelle charte de saine émulation, modestie - déjà fort rabattue - et lacunaire éducation me valurent le rôle involontaire – mais parfois mérité - de souffre-douleur de la plupart iceux baronnets. Cadets de hautes familles s’estimoient lauréats de plein droit. Prétendants de petite noblesse et des bourgeoisies marchandes rivalisoient en mesquineries pour rafler les honneurs.

Un baronnet[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn6) en particulier - Hysla, aîné d’une famille de magistrats et diplomates au service de la couronne, les Peydefaure – nous disputa âprement la palme. Nôstre ambition de devenir maitre du savoir en la bibliothèque royale de Minas Tirith, pour partagée, n’admettroit point deux vainqueurs du même âge. Icelle rivalité exacerbée promettoit donc d’occuper une grande partie de nôstres existences.

Ce fut Hysla qui remporta la première manche, aux grand dam et mortification de vôstre serviteur, à qui échappa de peu le prix récompensant la palme – convoyer comme clerc, une véritable mission diplomatique. De temps à autres, Gondor mandoit un légat en ambassade en Tharbad. Les royaumes dunedain septentrionaux s’estoient déconfits depuis longtemps, mais la ville tenoit prestigieux commerce et influence. L’intendant Belecthor y affirmoit donc la puissance du Gondor, lorsque deniers pouvoient et guerres vouloient[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn7).

Lorsque Hysla déclina cette première charge prestigieuse, les estudiants crédirent en tocade de nobliau s’imaginant brûler les étapes. Vos imaginez que votre serviteur Gringolet saisit l’occasion et partit à sa place dans la suite du légat. »

.oOo.

Une fois n’était pas coutume, le maître d’hôtel de l’oie saoule s’était attablé devant une pinte, et promenait des regards satisfaits sur un auditoire captif mais consentant.

-« Il m’en souvient glorieusement de notre délégation ! Une douzaine de dignitaires émérites –diplomates, linguistes, ingénieurs civils, officiers… Trente chevaux richement harnachés convoyant une compagnie à pied. On eût mandé pareille expédition des temps de puissance impériale de Numénor…

Autant de marchands s’accointèrent à l’expédition.

Nôstre passage en icel bon royaume de Rohan fut longue suite de réceptions et de festes. Le plénipotentiaire estoit honoré tel un roi, et sienne suite logeait en bonne hostellerie. Alors que sienne excellence buvait en compagnie du roi Brytta Léofa dans sien châtel d’or, j’eus grand privilège de transduire un traisté d’échanges de denrées avec l’officier de bouche de Méduseld…

Je radois[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn8) alors d’immense fierté : pensez ! Mien prime acte sous seing officiel !

Enfin nôstre compagnie guéa l’Isen. Le légat manda ma présence pour assister, comme clerc témoin, à l’entrevue avec le seigneur des terres sises oultre-fleuve, au pied méridional des Montagnes Brumeuses.

Un puissant magicien[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn9) y crêchoit alors, au nom du Gondor sembloit-il, quoiqu’il se montrât d’une jalouse indépendance dans ses politiques. Le légat, qui jusqu’alors estoit apparu comme puissant seigneur dans la plénitude de sa pensée, comparut devant lui comme poupard[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn10) balançant ! Je compris alors pourquoi j’avois été élu, moi le dernier des subalternes d’icelle délégation, pour assister à l’entrevoisement.

Moultes remontrances nous furent adressées. Le magicien Curunir menoit de subtiles tractations avec les clans des Dunéens, pour rétablir entre eux la concorde. L’intervention du Gondor y estoit jugée malvenue. Le maitre de l’Isengard s’adressoit à nous du ton d’un général accompli, envers de jeunes lieutenants valeureux et prometteurs, mais dont le jugement devoit encore s’affiner pour se mêler de si délicates matières. Mien maître eut grandissimes difficultés à rappeler la souveraineté du Gondor, et dut concéder que sien passage ne contrarierait en rien les hautes menées de l’Isengard.

Sur le chemin du retour, le légat, couroucié de s’estre laissé faerir, laissa férir sur mien chef la belle part de sien dépit. Loin des lucarnes de la tour du magicien, il résolut d’agir comme bon lui semblait pour son seigneur l’intendant, et me fit promettre de ne rapporter que ce qu’il me dicta alors. Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Hysla s’estoit dérobé pour icelle mission.

Curunir m’ayant affublé –par dérision je suppose- du nom de Gigolet en lieu et place de mien patronyme, le légat affecta bailler icelle altération comme grand honneur, duquel me resta. Peut-être estoit-ce pareillement façon de me rappeler en devoir de réserve ? »

.oOo.

« L’expédition reprit, empruntant vohette dont les pavés s’amenoient à mesure qu’approchoit l’Enedhwaith[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn11). Nous eûmes à moultes reprises assoufrir de rivalités exacerbées des clans dunéens. La charte pacifiante ourdie par Curunir languissoit à s’établir. Nôstre bande, qui chevauchoit si magnifique à Minas Tirith, fut convoitée pour montures et denrées. Durant deux semaines, commandement férit en garde du capitaine d’escorte, tant hostiles et mesfiantes bourgades traversées se monstroient. La puissance du Gondor n’estoit plus que souvenir en icelles régions reculées… L’escouade repoussa à grand peine un ost qui attaquoit ouvertement tout convoyement de marchands.

Malheur sur moi ! Je fus estrangié de mes compères par soudaineté d’assaut. Cachant mienne carne pour échapper aux estropieurs, je poursuivis pendant quelques jours la voiete vers Tharbad, espérant rattraper la délégation.

A cours de pitance, je fus constraint à mander l’aumône pannetière[[12]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn12). Mal m’en prit ! La famille à qui je criai asile, après m’avoir jugé sans secours, s’empara de mienne personne, me lia et me vendit au plus offrant comme hostage ! »

.oOo.

« Le clan Ardelaigh vivoit d’expédients au plus profond des collines, au septentrion du pays de Dun. Ils possédoient mines d’étain et de fer, qu’ils exploitoient avec l’aide de nains de diverses familles. Sans cesse ils lançoient puniments pour lever des serfs qui finissoient à fond de mines. Ce clan détestable m’acquit comme vulgaire ballot, conduit par sien chef Sarlaigh, veule à souhait et au cueur de lièvre.

Durant des semaines qui semblèrent années, je travaillois comme forçat, creusant dans les boyaux et étayant les faites. La chaleur estouffante et l’absence de lumière venoient à bout des plus résistants en moins d’une année. Air et pitance manquoient à tous. De temps en temps, le clan mettoit le feu aux étays, et la paroi s’effondroit. Quelques heures durant, oncque laissoit poussière s’épancher, puis les sévices reprenaient plus ardents.

Mienne corpulence ligneuse laissoit espoir ténu de survivance sous icelles conditions. Mienne apparence vieillit de plusieurs années. Survivance m’échut pourtant, par le vouel de miens geôliers, de bailler ordonnances aux prisonniers de toutes patries.[[13]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn13) J’appris bien vite leur langue, proximissime des dialectes babillés des montagnards de mienne vallée de Morthond. Attaché à icel employ, j’eus occasion de grailler tantinet mieux que mes infortunés compères. Je lobois comme inoffensif et pusillanime, et me movois libertairement en l’enceinte de la mine.[[14]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn14)

La chance voulut que l’un des effondrements de galerie, coïncidât avec une fête importante. L’une de leurs bandes de pillards avait ramené un butin de vins du Gondor, sur lequel nos gardiens jetèrent leur dévolu, relâchant quelque peu leur attention.

Après avoir ladré pitance et libéré les prisonniers à ma portée, je m’escapatai[[15]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn15).

.oOo.

La prévôté des Ardelaigh, courrouciée, astrappa mien collet dès le lendemain. J’eus malchance d’être repris près d’un étang, loin au nord du pays de Dun, près de la rivière Sirannon. Dunéens sont peuple superstitieux. Icelles croyances obligeoient à sacrifier ma personne à la déesse du renouveau, à fin d’expiement.

Je fus soumis à jour jeûné, puis à mâcher des simples retirant toute retenue[[16]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn16). Lentement, je sombrai dans une transe incontrôlable. J’invoquois la déesse en sa langue dunéenne, suppliant icelle de me recevoir en son sein pour renouveler sa vitalité. Je m’élançai en sombres aigues pour lui consacrer mienne vie sur l’heure.

Corne de bouc ! De l’autre côté du lac, apparut une grande forme au chef d’or, brandissant longue et pâle espade. Dans mien délire, je crus voir renaître un elfe de jadis, rescapé des heures glorieuses d’Ost-in-Edhil. J’invoquai le guerrier des Noldor, revenu des jours des anciens, et voilà qu’il répondit d’une voix forte, implorant Elbereth, porteuse de lumière aux peuples dans le besoin.

Les paillards dunéens crurent eux aussi à un puissant fantôme du temps jadis, et fuirent éperdument devant son courroux.

C’est ainsi que maître Finran – le guerrier Noldo !- me sortit des eaux par grande rouerie et put, une fois calmées mes hallucinantes inventeries, me ramener en lieu de civilités.

.oOo.

« En Tharbad, je découvris que la délégation avait rebroussé la vohelle vers la trouée de l’Isen, ayant perdu la moitié de ses civils, trépassés ou enlevés. Les habitants voisinant le fleuve Gwathlo en furent profondément déconfits.

Cependant les tribus[[17]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn17) du bas pays, contrites des sempiternelles exactions de leurs cousins des collines, prenoient leurs distances les armes à la main. La déroute de nôstre expédition, sans même racheter siens compères enlevés, sonna comme un glas pour les débris de feu Cardolan. Des pillards sans foi ni loi s’arrogeraient la domination des routes. La plaine se révolta alors en un glorieux sursaut d’orgueil !

Enfin, sans d’autre appui que celui de son sauveur, votre serviteur tâchoit de se rendre utile comme traducteur, scribe et notaire. »

Alors Messer Finran intervint :

-« Notre ami Gigolet est trop modeste. Il contribua personnellement, par son témoignage et ses compétences, à sceller une alliance entre la confédération Saralainn et les anciens cantons de Thalion à Tharbad. Ce fut un haut fait, qui rappela à tous que l’héritage des rois de Cardolan n’avait pas complètement disparu. Les sauvages des collines furent vaincus, mais cela est une autre histoire…»

.oOo.

En fin de compte, maître Gigolet s’était laissé convaincre de se fixer à Thalion. La communauté avait besoin d’un écrivain public, d’un lettré qui puisse démêler l’écheveau des engagements commerciaux, ou rédiger des accords conformes aux subtilités des droits coutumiers des diverses ethnies.

Il fit beaucoup plus. Il fonda une petite école. Il découvrit les restes de l’ancienne bibliothèque royale de la citadelle et sauva ce qui pouvait l’être. La communauté l’adopta comme sa mémoire vivante, trait d’union avec un passé glorieux dont il leur révélait le sens pour que ce souvenir nourrisse leur espérance.

Maître Gigolet était bien devenu l’huissier de plume d’un castel, même si ce n’était pas le château de ses rêves de jeunesse.

Par moment il se demandait ce qu’était devenu son vieux rival Hysla Peydefaure. Mais cela ne le tourmentait plus depuis longtemps.[[18]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn18)

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Anticiper sur son destin ne saurait l’adoucir ! Si je te révélais la fin de l’histoire,  tu n’écouterais même pas la prochaine leçon ! Et quel malheur pour toi lorsque tous les livres seront épuisés ! 

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) Je ne puis vous autoriser à lire le lai avant vos camarades ! Mais laissons cela et pensons à nous divertir lors de la fête de ce soir. Vous pourrez entendre plus d’un conte, Mademoiselle,  je vous en donne ma parole, et peut-être des chansons. Allez prévenir vos parents !

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) J’étais logé, nourri, blanchi. En plus j’avais pu apprendre à lire et compter !

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Je sympathisai avec un habitué du magasin, le secrétaire particulier du seigneur de Morthond. Gringolet – car c’était alors mon nom, transmis de mon père, que son seigneur appelait ainsi que son cheval ! – suivit le collège sous sa direction.

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref5) Mon mécène eut quelques difficultés avec mon maître.

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref6) Terme péjoratif : un parvenu, un arriviste

[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref7) Lorsque les finances le permettaient et que les circonstances l’exigeaient.

[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref8) Je rayonnais d’une fierté immense : mon premier acte officiel !

[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref9) Saroumane a reçu les clés d’Orthanc vers TA 2759.

[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref10) Comme une poupée hésitante, un homme de paille sans profondeur.

[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref11) L’expédition reprit, empruntant une voie dont les pavés se raréfiaient à l’approche de l’Enedwaith (littéralement, le désert du milieu).

[[12]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref12) A cours de vivre, je fus contraint de demander l’aumône d’un peu de pain.

[[13]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref13) Je réussis à survivre, grâce au besoin de mes geôliers, de communiquer des ordres à leurs prisonniers.

[[14]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref14) Je trompais si bien mon monde, qu’on me jugea inoffensif et pusillanime, et je pus me déplacer  librement dans l’enceinte de la mine.

[[15]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref15) Après avoir volé de la nourriture et libéré quelques prisonniers, je m’échappai.

[[16]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref16) On me drogua après m’avoir affamé.

[[17]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref17) Les tribus Saralainn occupent le bassin inférieur du Gwathlo, des collines de Dol Tinare jusqu’à l’estuaire du fleuve.

[[18]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref18) Les expressions « médiévistes » de cette petite nouvelle ne servent qu’à mettre en scène le style désuet de Messer Gigolet. Il ne s’agit pas la plupart du temps, de véritable vocabulaire du moyen-français, mais d’un mélange de racines peu usitées et d’inventions tirées d’argots régionaux, en particulier franc-comtois.


	11. Les visiteurs du cellier

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Un large et austère hobbit pénétra sous les arches de grès d’un pas hésitant. On le héla d’étranges paroles mais d’un air amical. Cette auberge des Grandes Gens ressemblait au Dragon Vert de Lézeau, mais tout de même, quel nom étrange… l’Oie Saoule ! Il se hissa sur un tabouret. Les habitués firent des efforts pour le mettre à l’aise, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que l’on n’avait pas reçu un hobbit de la Comté. Aussi commanda-t-il son repas avec réticence et circonspection, sous les regards amusés, pendant que s’échangeaient autour de lui, d’étranges nouvelles d’un monde infiniment plus vaste que son horizon habituel.

Humant tout d’abord d’un air averti, la soupe poireaux-cartoufles qu’on lui servait, il se laissa tenter, puis s'abîma dans une déglutition, appliquée et répétitive, dont il sortit rassuré. Aussi se passa-t-il longtemps avant qu’il pensât jeter un nouveau regard autour de lui.

Maintenant qu'il était suffisamment rassasié pour apprécier la qualité des aliments, il prenait son temps. Le brouet de choux et le gigot aux haricots l’avaient conquis. Mais c’est la bière qui lui avait définitivement fait adopter l’endroit : tout-à-fait acceptable !

Aussi lorsque vint son tour de conter une histoire, il rassembla ses souvenirs d’enfance…

.oOo.

_Quelque part dans la Comté, il y a quelques années…_

-« Vas-y ! »

Encouragée du geste par son frère, la petite Pimprenelle rampait parmi les joncs, imitant le renard en chasse. Si ses adorables petits membres potelés démontraient la proverbiale adresse hobbite, la môme n’en était tout de même qu’à sa première rapine. Ses couettes jaillissaient haut en panaches roux, dépassant de temps à autres des buissons, lorsque l’apprentie vide-gousset s’aventurait à jeter un coup d’œil bleu et téméraire vers sa future victime. Un dernier regard en arrière pour y puiser un peu de détermination - « Vas-y ! » - et la petite fille rampa entre les derniers iris.

Dans le lavoir devant elle, la vieille demoiselle Biglesec battait son linge d’un air pincé et important, s’escrimant d’un air vengeur sur les pièces de son trousseau, patiemment brodé au fil des années d’attente d’un prétendant toujours plus improbable. Elle ne laissait à personne d’autre le soin de rafraichir son linge précieux. De temps à autres, la lavandière inspectait minutieusement sa broderie au crible des rayons matinaux en maugréant quelque imprécation à l’adresse de ses débiteurs paresseux. Lorsque l’étoffe éclatait d’une virginale splendeur digne d’elle-même, la vieille Biglesec la tendait alors aux cordes pour y sécher.

Pimprenelle atteignit l’allée de dalles, silencieuse comme un matou en maraude, et se dissimula derrière le parapet. Du linge sec, soigneusement plié, y reposait à côté des bijoux de la pimbêche, qui les retirait pour travailler.

Tandis que l’avare et sévère blanchisseuse récitait ses avoirs au rythme de ses coups de battoir, l’agile fillette subtilisa une pièce de tulle. Elle allait repartir à quatre pattes, lorsqu’elle avisa une magnifique broche dorée qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

Le souvenir cuisant de sa Môman en pleurs devant l’intraitable huissier et le constable gêné, lui monta à la gorge, balayant tout doute et faisant taire tout remord. Cédant à l’irrésistible tentation, et envahie par un sentiment de vengeance justicière, elle s’empara du bijou et repartit en catimini.

.oOo.

Une fois au sommet du vallon, elle exhiba victorieusement son butin. Son frère l’entraîna plus loin, à l’abri. Les triomphales louanges attendues se muèrent en récriminations acerbes :

\- « Je t’avais dit, seulement la voilette ! La broche dorée n’est plus à Môman ! », la tança vertement son frère Padigar.

Leur père, Rudigar Bellosier[1], métayer de la vieille fille, n’avait pu payer sa redevance annuelle après une mauvaise récolte. Biglesec avait accepté le bijou de famille en gage, mais elle le portait ostensiblement, au grand dam de ses débiteurs, dont la métairie jouxtait le luxueux trou de la pimbêche.

-« Pôpa risque d’avoir de gros problèmes à cause de ça ! »

La petite éclata en sanglots, son visage poupon parsemé de taches de rousseurs, inondé des pleurs de l’injustice :

\- « Mais la voilette aussi c’est à elle ! Et tu m’as dit de la prendre !

\- On va la rendre ! On en a juste besoin ce matin ! »

Le regard d’azur voilé de la petiote se durcit, comme son implacable logique d’enfant détectait une faille dans l’argumentation de son aîné. Fronçant ses fins sourcils dorés et serrant ses petits poings, elle lança d’un air de défi :

\- « Ben alors, y’a qu’à rendre la broche aussi ! Et Pôpa n’aura pas de gros blème !»

.oOo.

Trop tard.

Un hululement de vieille chouette lésée dans son orgueil et dans sa fortune, monta de derrière la colline. La demoiselle Biglesec avait certainement découvert le vol. Padigar prit le tulle et la broche et courut vers le lavoir. La vieille dame fouillait rageusement ses linges, tâchant de rameuter le voisinage. Il n’était plus question de tout remettre en place subrepticement !

Poussé par une inspiration soudaine, Padigar s’approcha cependant un peu plus, demeurant dissimulé dans les ajoncs. Il brandit la broche, arma son bras et… plouf !

Le bijou plongea dans le lavoir, à quelques pieds du rebord où Pimprenelle l’avait pris.

La vieille buse cessa son tapage, sûre d’avoir détecté un bruit suspect. Son regard de pie, attiré par le reflet de l’or sous le clapot, s’alluma d’une lueur d’espoir.

Padigar renonça à rendre la voilette. Mais avant de s’éclipser, il eut la satisfaction d’apercevoir la vieille Biglesec pataugeant dans le lavoir, incertaine sur les pierres glissantes.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait pour rejoindre sa petite sœur, il entendit un « splash » retentissant, suivi d‘un délectable chapelet de grossièretés dont il affecta de ne comprendre que la moitié.

.oOo.

Avec de graves visages de conspirateurs, les deux enfants filaient le long d’une haie de coudriers, de buis et d’aubépines.

\- « Tu comprends, il faut faire vite. Si on le récolte avant qu’un grand le trouve, ça fera un bon prix et on pourra aider Pôpa ! Quand il reviendra du Pays de Bree, il sera fier de nous. Et peut-être, plus tard, il pourra racheter la broche de Môman. »

Les petits hobbits se faufilèrent par combes et sous-bois, pondérant ces vastes enjeux avec l’espoir chevillé à l’âme, et parvinrent au Vieux Roi. Ce chêne séculaire trônait au centre d’une riante clairière peuplée de jeunes bouleaux tordus, comme autant de courtisans prompts à s’incliner devant leur souverain chenu. Le respectable tronc, décapité autrefois par un éclair, avait survécu et s’était regarni autour de son fût désormais largement évidé.

Les enfants déballèrent leur matériel et contemplèrent le trésor convoité : une superbe ruche sauvage, jeune fief industrieux niché dans le giron du Vieux Roi affable et désœuvré.

.oOo.

Tout se déroula pour le mieux. Du reste, la lectrice ne devrait jamais douter de l’ingéniosité, de l’adresse et de la persévérance que peuvent déployer de jeunes hobbits devant de la nourriture, a fortiori une sucrerie.

La toile légère avait permis à Padigar d’opérer sans être inquiété, et c’est donc sans la moindre piqûre que les petits conquérants regagnèrent le village, porteurs d’une jarre pleine de miel et d’une ruche enfermée dans un sac de jute. Padigar tira un bon prix des abeilles mais ils conservèrent la jarre, qui ferait les délices de la famille réunie, lorsque Pôpa reviendrait de Bree.

La chance sourit même aux garnements : ils purent discrètement restituer la toile maculée de miel en la cachant sous le tas de broderies et d’habits mouillés jetés pêle-mêle dans le cellier, que leur métairie partageait avec le manoir de Demoiselle Biglesec[2]. Sans doute n’avait-elle pas pris le temps d’inspecter tous ses effets, dans son retour précipité au bercail…

.oOo.

Anéantis par les émotions du jour, Pimprenelle et Padigar sombrèrent dans le sommeil des enfants, qui accorde l’oubli des épreuves sans en effacer les leçons, referme les plaies sans en ternir la gloire et restitue intacte au petit matin, la promesse candide et fébrile d’un nouveau jour ensoleillé.

Le lendemain Padigar avait imaginé un nouvel expédient, propre à soulager les travaux de leur chère Môman.

Car la pauvre mère Bellosier trimait, menant de front les rôles de camériste, cuisinière et couturière auprès de la vieille Biglesec, assurant de surcroît les lourds travaux de la métairie en l’absence de son époux, parti vendre deux bœufs à la foire de Bree. Ses travaux de couture avaient même fini par gâter sa vue.

Aussi son fils se sentait-il investi, en l’absence du père de famille, du rôle éminent de pourvoyeur de denrées pour la famille Bellosier.

D’où la brillante idée du jour. Alors qu’il négociait sa ruche, le père Mouloseille s’était plaint devant lui, devoir se rendre aux comices du gué pour la journée. Qu’allaient devenir les cerises précoces du vieux fermier, en pleine période de récolte ? Il fallait absolument éviter au vieux hobbit, une perte qu’il ne pouvait se permettre !

.oOo.

Après un solide petit déjeuner, animé par les perpétuelles récriminations de l’irascible voisine, les enfants se munirent de quelques sacs et paniers, et s’éclipsèrent en plein champs.

A la fin de la matinée, ils avaient laissé à la porte du père Mouloseille, trois gros sacs de cerises glanées, en contrepartie desquels chaque enfant emportait un panier de fruits. Il est vrai que, pour faire le compte, Padigar avait dû quelque peu secouer les cerisiers, mais quelques fruits un peu verts ne gênent pas pour faire des confitures, n’est-ce pas ?

.oOo.

La conscience parfaitement sereine malgré cette transaction imposée à son insu au vieux Mouloseille, les enfants s’en revenaient à la métairie, auréolés de la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Pimprenelle sautillait sur la sente en chantonnant des ritournelles, lorsqu’elle s’arrêta net. Elle recula de quelques pas et lança à son frère un regard d’effroi. Pâle comme un linge malgré ses adorables taches de rousseur, le petit visage anxieux semblait incapable d’inspirer. Padigar alarmé la secoua un peu. Pimprenelle reprit le souffle, mais pour déverser son trop-plein de cris et de pleurs.

Entre sanglots et hoquets, la petite hobbite désigna un cadavre d’oiseau, entre deux mottes près du chemin.

Padigar s’approcha. Une bergeronnette grise gisait l’aile étendue. Il s’apprêtait à débarrasser sa petite sœur de ce spectacle affligeant, lorsqu’il se rendit compte que l’oiseau était vivant. Un petit cri plaintif fit tressaillir Pimprenelle, qui passa immédiatement des hoquets d’effroi aux geignements de sympathie :

-« Le pauvre ! Pourquoi il ne vole plus ?

\- Je crois qu’il a une aile cassée.

\- Ouinnn ! Ça doit faire mal… Ouinnn ! Je veux pas… »

Padigar, décontenancé, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la petite, qui écrabouillait avec entrain les fourmis au rythme de ses comptines il y a un instant, fondait à présent d’amour pour un passereau blessé.

-« Ecoute, sois raisonnable ! Cela arrive, tu sais… Je vais t’expliquer. Tu aimes bien Pitouron, le chat de la vieille Biglesec ?

\- Oui, il est tout doux…

\- Il doit manger, lui aussi. Il attrape les souris et les ois…

\- Ouinn ! Je veux pas que Pitouron mange le pauvre petit oiseau malade ! Ouinn… »

Padigar eut beau raisonner, consoler, câliner, user d’autorité, rien n’y fit – il dut ramener l’oiseau blessé.

.oOo.

Les enfants installèrent la bergeronnette dans un panier, et dissimulèrent le tout au fond du cellier.

Pimprenelle fut chargée de la nourrir – les enfants doivent assumer leurs choix, avait doctement asséné son grand frère ! Malgré son dégout pour les choses visqueuses et rampantes, Pimprenelle ramena courageusement nombre de lombrics, blattes et cafards, dont le passereau fit bombance.

Après quelques jours, Padigar eut pitié de sa petite sœur. Il se procura – le Roi sait comment ![3] \- une magnifique caisse peinte d’un beau rouge lisse, dans laquelle il fit élevage de blattes, les nourrissant de tous les restes de la vieille Biglesec.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, Pimprenelle et Padigar sarclaient les plans de haricots de la métairie, lorsqu’ils virent un curieux bonhomme gravir le sentier et s’arrêter à leur niveau. Les enfants dévisagèrent le grand vieillard voûté, qui s’appuyait sur son bâton en leur jetant des regards inquisiteurs. Mais un sourire attendri et de fines ridules en pattes d’oie au bord des yeux, démentaient les sourcils courroucés sous le chapeau bleu au large bord.

-« Hé bien, ne salue-t-on pas un honnête vieillard qui a perdu son chemin ? »

Traversé par un mauvais pressentiment, Padigar se leva gauchement, tandis que Pimprenelle se cachait derrière lui, gardant un œil sur le curieux personnage.

-«  Bien le bonjour à vous, Monsieur,… Monsieur comment, sauf votre respect ?

\- Ne connais-tu pas mon nom ? »

Un demi-visage parsemé de taches de rousseur se risqua de derrière les basques du grand-frère :

\- « Messire… Gandalf ? Le presti – agitateur ? »

Le magicien réprima un fin sourire satisfait – sa notoriété lui importait plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer, surtout auprès des enfants. Et à la réflexion, le qualificatif d’agitateur, un brin rebelle, ne lui déplaisait point…

-« Tout-à-fait ! Et à votre avis, qu’est-ce qui amène un agitateur à la métairie de la famille Bellosier, à deux pas de l’atelier du tonnelier Galabroc ? »

Padigar, le visage en feu, s’était soudain figé. Pimprenelle surprise regarda son frère se décomposer et tordre ses mains d’un air coupable.

\- « Ne vous mêlez pas des affaires des agitateurs, car ils sont subtils et prompts à la colère ! », gronda le vieillard.

- « Je ne savais pas que cette belle caisse était à vous ! Je vais vous la rendre tout de suite !

\- Tu savais en tout cas qu’elle ne t’appartenait pas, en la chipant dans la resserre de Galabroc ! Je la destine à mon cousin, un… agitateur lui aussi. Que dirait le père Bellosier, s’il apprenait que son fils vole ses voisins ? »

Bien vite la caisse magique rouge, marquée de la rune G, fut rendue à son propriétaire, le cramoisi de la honte marquant le front du petit hobbit.

-« Je reviendrai vérifier que Padigar et Pimprenelle Bellosier se comportent dignement et aident leur maman jusqu’au retour de leur papa, que j’ai croisé à Bree il y a trois jours ! Et si je ne suis point satisfait, je vous enverrai mon terrible cousin Radagast, qui me rend visite ces jours-ci !

\- Mais c’est pas juste ! On aide Môman tout le temps ! Et la caisse c’était pour Griselda mon oiseau malade ! », lança le bout-de-choux, frémissant d’indignation du haut de son pied-et-demi.

Rien ne vaut une sincère et vigoureuse protestation enfantine pour ébranler un magicien, fût-il agitateur, en secouant un peu l’ordre de ses priorités. Il n’en montra rien, mais le vieillard se promit de garder un œil sur cette Griselda.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, la situation dans le cellier virait à la catastrophe. En l’absence de la belle caisse étanche, des blattes se promenaient dans les rayonnages du cellier, se multipliant et s’attaquant à toute denrée mal protégée.

Les enfants luttaient désespérément contre l’invasion, nourrissant de leurs proies la bergeronnette convalescente. Déjà la demoiselle Biglesec s’était plainte que sa maison était mal tenue. Quant à leur mère, elle était si fatiguée qu’elle n’avait encore rien remarqué, mais il se passerait peu de temps avant que la métairie et le manoir ne fussent entièrement contaminés.

.oOo.

Le magicien ouvrit la porte du cellier. Une blatte grosse comme l’ongle fila entre ses pieds. Gandalf se tourna vers son cousin d’un air gêné :

\- C’est ici… Je crains qu’elles aient pris possession de l’endroit. Si vous pouviez y remédier…

La pupille enflammée, le magicien brun jaugea l’infestation d’un air sévère.

\- « Et ben, l'on va les en chasser », dit-il d'un ton si dur que même son complice en frissonna.[4]

Gandalf, que cette farouche détermination inquiétait quelque peu, le vit s’éloigner à grand pas, farfouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque élixir dont il avait le secret.

Perplexe, il s’assit sur la souche que le père Bellosier avait taillée en fauteuil et bourra sa pipe. Pimprenelle le rejoignit et glissa sa minuscule main dans le battoir calleux de son agitateur préféré. La petite moue tremblotante implorait le pèlerin gris du regard. Le magicien affectait un air confiant et serein, mais il se demandait quelle alarmante mesure de dernière extrémité son honorable parent pouvait concocter contre l’invasion de cafards. Quant à Padigar, il restait debout, le visage fermé et le regard sévère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cousin Radagast revint, l’air guilleret et combatif. Il semblait en grande conversation avec une boule ébouriffée de piquants, d’où sortait un petit nez pointu, qui se rétracta lorsque les enfants s’approchèrent.

-« Je vous présente Toupic ! C’est un brave et jeune hérisson, qui ne refusera pas de vous aider dans votre malheur, puisqu’il y gagnera une demeure. Il adore les blattes, les cafards, les lombrics et autres petits désagréments des foyers de hobbits. »

.oOo.

Les enfants, d’abord émerveillés par l’ingéniosité du cousin Radagast, adoptèrent rapidement le petit hérisson, qui s’avéra propre, discret et sociable, à tel point qu’il s’insinua rapidement dans les bonnes grâces de Pitouron. Il mena une guerre sans merci à la moindre créature rampante et débarrassa rapidement le manoir et la métairie de ses commensaux indésirables. Il en devint le gardien silencieux et fidèle, œuvrant la nuit pour se reposer le jour.

Lorsque le père Bellosier revint, fort satisfait de sa longue course, il trouva un foyer apaisé et la vie put reprendre son cours insouciant.

La bergeronnette elle-même, requinquée par une liqueur de Radagast, avait regagné l’azur. Elle reparaissait de temps à autres, et ses retours ne manquaient jamais d’annoncer un heureux événement, comme la visite de certain agitateur.

.oOo.

Quelques années plus tard, lorsque la vieille demoiselle Biglesec quitta ce monde, elle laissa un vaste héritage. A l’étonnement du voisinage, sa ferme fut léguée à ses métayers ! En outre elle attribua à Pimprenelle, en anticipation de son mariage, une magnifique broche dorée. Cette broche provenait du Sud lointain et représentait une cigale, insecte protecteur des foyers, inconnu dans la Comté. La plupart y voyaient une blatte, mais le bijou rappellerait à Pimprenelle pendant toute sa vie, le périlleux et délicieux temps de l’enfance.

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’Oie Saoule, sise à Thalion à quelques lieues de la Comté…_

Le vieux hobbit Padigar savoura avec reconnaissance, cette bière dont les bulles remuaient de si savoureux souvenirs…

.oOo.

 

**NOTES**

[1] Wickerfine

[2] Miss Harshblound

[3] Expression du quartier de l’Est, signifiant, que seul le Roi de jadis, auréolé de ses pouvoirs légendaires -juridiques, thaumaturgiques ou guerriers, qui sait - serait à même de découvrir comment le fait a pu se produire.

[4] Cette phrase était une contrainte imposée à l’histoire. En réalité c’est elle qui lui a donné naissance…


	12. La petite ogresse

**La petite ogresse**

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

La porte de chêne noir s’ouvre dans le mugissement d’une rafale glacée, qui envahit la grand-salle de flocons tourbillonnant jusqu’au pilier central. Un nain lourdement harnaché referme l’antique porche, frappe ses bottes et s’ébroue avec entrain. Mécontent de son entrée qui n’a pas capté tous les regards, il en rajoute un peu, gémit en déposant sa hotte et se bat les flancs avec énergie. Il s’avance près du feu pour y faire ostensiblement dégouter sa barbe où pendent quelques glaçons, puis apostrophe l’assemblée d’un air effaré :

-« Même dans les Monts du fer, chez mes lointains cousins par-delà la Forêt Noire, on n’a jamais vu un hiver pareil ! »

Flatter l’esprit cocardier du cru s’avère généralement judicieux et profitable. Il y a toujours un petit vieux pour abonder dans votre sens ou un jeune présomptueux pour surenchérir. Ça ne manque pas, une mamie s’exclame derrière ses besicles :

-« Oh ben ça c’est rien que duvet de moineau ! Vous aurions vu le Long Hiver – quatre mois frissonneux et venteux qui ont destruit nos troupiaux et appelé famine… J’estois toute petiote, en cinquante-huit...[1] »

Et voilà notre colporteur en palabre avec les locaux, pérorant avec aisance et écoutant les anciens avec un air déférent.

Au fait, vous rappelez-vous de ce dilettante ? Ici on le connait sous le nom de Bonim le nain. Ce n’est probablement pas son vrai nom, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Maîstre Gigolet ou Finran l’aubergiste eux-mêmes en sachent beaucoup plus long. Bonim échange et vend des produits de luxe sur le chemin vert, dans la Comté et au-delà.

En réalité il est arrivé cet après-midi, mais il s’est dit que la scène du rescapé des tempêtes devant une salle comble, l’aiderait à attirer l’attention et vendre sa bimbeloterie. Les habitués de l’auberge ne sont pas dupes, mais ils apprécient la compagnie du farceur et ses histoires exotiques.

Tard dans la soirée, le nain a ouvert son coffre aux merveilles et exhibé d’étranges figurines d’ivoire. Voilà donc les invendus du moment ! Mais les amateurs aisés que Bonim circonvient d’ordinaire, sont un peu circonspects : elles représentent des jeunes femmes au physique envoûtant mais étrange, aux yeux allongés, à la chevelure exubérante et aux canines trop marquées pour d’inoffensives fées des bois…

Alors notre nain, qui a bien compris que le rêve est le luxe de la pensée[2], se lance dans une des improvisations dont il a le secret…

.oOo.

_Quelque part dans l’est lointain, il y a fort longtemps, a_ _u château de l’ogre…_

-« Tâchez de ne point dévorer votre futur beau-fils, pour une fois ! »

La femme plongea son regard grave de velours sombre dans les yeux fauves de son époux, en lui offrant la coupe du départ. L’ogre saisit le hanap des blanches mains bordées de dentelles et vida d’un trait le vin épais. Répondant par une grimace un peu forcée au sourire indulgent, l’ogre essuya sa moustache maculée d’un revers de sa riche tunique fourrée.

-« Ma mie, sublimissime entre les belles, n’allongez point la liste de mes remords ! Le dernier s’est évanoui avant la fin de ma plaidoirie – mon indulgence a pardonné son impolitesse, je vous en fais serment, il a encore l’usage de tous ses os ! Quant au précédent, il a vidé les étriers et fuit plus vite que sa monture – c’est elle que j’ai mangée !

\- Comme vous vous êtes montré raisonnable : un dîner frugal  et digne ! Mais pour ce jour d’hui, veillez surtout à vanter la beauté, l’éducation et la dot de vos filles !

\- Douce Cailin, les gentilshommes ne m’écoutent qu’armés de prévenance… sinon pis ! Nos malheurs et nos travers s’enflent à outrance dans l’imaginaire des hommes, travestissant nos vies sous d’indicibles malédictions ! Bon heur lorsqu’on ne me lapide point !», soupira l’ogre en secouant sa crinière rousse.

Devant le regard implorant de son épouse, il ajouta vivement, avec un petit air coupable de gros nounours :

\- « Mais je ne croque le coquin que lorsqu’il manque de respect à l’une de mes chéries ! »

La majestueuse femme se blottit avec pudeur contre le puissant plastron de cuir et de soie :

\- « Vous êtes le meilleur des pères et des époux !

\- Je m’estimerai tel lorsque mes filles seront mariées ! Quant à la gloire de nos épousailles, elle vous revient, ma mie, repos de mon âme tourmentée et meilleur part de moi-même ! Embrassez nos filles, et saluez votre noble fils de ma part ! »

L’ogre baisa les mains jointes de son aimée, ceignit son chapeau au vert panache et franchit d’un bond le perron. Dévalant la pente boisée d’un pas de géant botté, il disparut rapidement derrière un sombre épaulement de la montagne.

.oOo.

-« Mère, Leana a encore perdu sa maille !

\- Darna, occupe-toi plutôt de ta tapisserie ! Tu as brodé trois jambes à ton prétendant !

\- Ce n’est pas vrai ! C’est son épée !

\- Ah houais ? Suspendue à cet endroit, il va finir estropié ! Il ne va plus pouvoir prétendre à grand-chose, le prétendant…»

Sous les gloussements moqueurs et les haros de l’aréopage, la benjamine et la cadette, rouges de colère, s’affrontaient du regard, qui en brandissant ses aiguilles de tricot, qui en tirant une langue pointue. L’ainée, s’interposant courageusement au milieu des belligérantes, tentait de les raisonner :

 _Chiadha_ \- « Comment voulez-vous qu’un jeune homme vous courtise, si vous vous comportez en harpies ?

 _Darna_ \- On voit bien que c’est toi qui seras servie la première, Chiadha !

 _Chiadha_ \- Mais ça n’a rien à voir… Père trouvera un époux pour chacune de nous. Il l’a promis pour l’amour de notre mère !

 _Meara_ \- Pffi ! Pour cela il faudrait que Père ne les mange pas !

 _Fenella_ – S’il en mange, c’est qu’ils ne valent rien !

 _Kennocha_ \- Mais enfin on pourrait en goûter, nous aussi !

 _Meara_ – Si le prochain en réchappe, c’est moi qui en ferai mon ordinaire ! »

L’ainée lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Meara, sagement penchée sur sa broderie, ne donnait aucun signe qui permît de lever l’ambiguïté de ses projets.

La mère revint devant l’âtre du donjon, où elle initiait ses filles aux travaux de couture, dans l’espoir de discipliner quelque peu leur nature sauvage. Sa voix douce et posée rétablit le calme, sinon la concorde :

-« Allons, allons… Cela fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne mange de prétendants… »

Les attentions féminines se portèrent à nouveau sur les quenouilles, les mailles, les pelotes et le nuancier, mais la douce quiétude, seulement ponctuée par les craquements des buches dans l’âtre, ne dura guère. La petite dernière ronchonnait sans cesse, se rebellant contre ces travaux imposés. Pour varier les plaisirs, on lui avait confié le métier à tisser, dont les mouvements répétitifs lui rendaient les heures odieuses. Sa quenouille finit par choir sur le carrelage :

-« J’en ai assez ! J’ai besoin d’air !

\- La première qualité d’une jeune fille est le dévouement, qui est sœur de la patience et fille du sacrifice.

\- Quelle famille insupportable ! Il n’y a donc que les filles qui doivent faire des efforts ? »

Choquée, la bonne mère se rengorgea, préparant une harangue morale de haute tenue. Mais elle se rendit compte que les traits tirés et sérieux de sa benjamine trahissaient une détermination outrepassant de beaucoup ses petites révoltes, violentes mais éphémères, qui animaient depuis quelques temps leur vie recluse. Elle en fut ébranlée.

Heureusement, un événement vint distraire l’attention du gynécée – le pas las d’une pesante monture résonna sur les pavés de la cour. Aussitôt les froufrous se massèrent aux losanges colorés des hautes fenêtres :

\- « Armac ! Coucou ! Tu me vois ?

\- Il est blessé !

\- Mais non, c’est le sang de sa venaison !

\- C’est quoi ce coffre ?

\- Je vais voir !

\- Moi aussi ! »

Cette fois, même la digne mère hâta le pas pour rejoindre son fils, suivant la cohue des jeunes filles à l’abondante chevelure rousse qui se précipitaient dans l’escalier. Bien entendu la benjamine jaillit la première dans les bras de son demi-frère, coiffant Darna au poteau avec un impitoyable regard vainqueur.

Armac eut un sourire attentionné pour chacune. Le jeune homme, malgré son long périple harassant, saluait avec le port altier d’un prince en exil et la courtoisie d’un frère aimant. La farandole de ses demi-sœurs le délesta de ses fardeaux en un instant. La monture fut conduite à l’écurie, les armes reléguées au râtelier, tandis que de nombreuses petites mains, fines et fortes, avides et rivales, traînaient le mystérieux coffret.

.oOo.

Le jeune homme embrassa sa mère et la suivit dans le donjon, portant sur son dos un sanglier énorme, aux longues défenses meurtrières. Il déposa le monstre sur une table basse de marbre :

-« Voilà qui aidera votre époux à canaliser son appétit !

\- Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement… Il lutte avec courage…

\- Je sais ce que nous lui devons, et l’aide comme je le puis, par amour pour vous.

\- Son vœu le plus cher serait de marier tes sœurs. Alors peut-être trouvera-t-il la paix…

\- J’ignore si l’on peut lutter contre la malédiction des dieux, mais je sais que l’on ne peut rien contre une réputation ternie aux yeux des hommes.

\- Chaque fois qu’il a tenté d’y remédier et d’aider nos voisins, ces derniers l’ont pris pour un aveu de faiblesse et ont abusé de la situation… Il est très tatillon sur le chapitre de son honneur… Du coup nos voisins se font rares… »

Interrompus par des cris hystériques, la mère et le fils montèrent à l’étage pour arbitrer les querelles qui fusaient.

Les cotillons se disputaient les merveilles du coffre.

-« Holà, Demoiselles ! Ne dilapidez point mes emplettes ! Chacune aura son dû ! »

Le jeune homme entreprit la distribution de ses cadeaux :

-« Un ruban d’or du lointain Bozisha-dar, pour l’aînée de mes princesses ! »

Chiadha s’inclina en une gracieuse révérence en recevant l’offrande.

-« Une dentelle des fleurs immortelles du Sampar, pour l’impatiente cadette ! »

Darna se saisit sans plus de façon du fin travail, en parant sa chevelure flamboyante devant le miroir de la grand-salle.

La distribution continua, comblant chaque espérance d’une manière inattendue mais délicatement adaptée à chaque jeune fille.

Lorsque Meara la gourmande reçut un couvert d’argent des collines du levant, la benjamine Leana jeta un coup d’œil envieux au fond du coffre. C’était son tour et il restait le gros sac mystérieux ! Son demi-frère annonça avec emphase, en lui tendant le sac, qui contenait des cubes de bois :

-« Les runes magiques des nains des lointains Monts du Fer, pour que notre petite dernière acquière les lettres d’une jeune fille à marier! »

Leana perdit d’un coup son enthousiasme. Elle était si déçue, qu’une boule amère se forma dans sa gorge. Jusqu’alors, elle n’aurait même pas su dire ce qui lui aurait fait plaisir. Son grand frère chéri, qui avait accompagné son enfance avec tant de sollicitude, avait toujours deviné ce qui la comblerait. Encore une fois, il avait trouvé : elle voulait être grande. Grande, pour être libre. Mais ce cadeau la glaçait : au prétexte de la tirer de l’enfance, il la cantonnait au mariage…

La jeune fille ravala son dépit en hoquetant.  Son destin annoncé se déroula devant ses yeux embués comme une route bordée de falaises infranchissables : fille d’ogre, elle ne quitterait sa dépendance que pour celle d’un petit seigneur. Le baronnet, contre une dot conséquente et l’obéissante abnégation de toute sa vie de femme, effacerait par son nom celui de l’infamante lignée ogresque. Sans doute faudrait-il à Leana réprimer la nature sauvage de cette lignée, pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de renouer avec ces crimes honnis des hommes, ou tout simplement sa soif de liberté.

Elle rugit son désespoir en secouant sa crinière rousse - tout ce qu’elle désirait, c’était chevaucher un peu, libre comme son frère. Au lieu de cela, il l’assujettissait par des cadeaux odieux. Leana s’enfuit en pleurant.

.oOo.

L’ogre et sa femme tinrent conseil. La petite dernière leur causait bien du souci. L’ogre luttait chaque jour pour regagner un peu de l’humanité que son destin lui déniait. Il enrageait que sa progéniture, cette part immaculée de lui-même, fut menacée par l’ennui et ne succombât elle aussi à ses instincts honnis.

Après un débat houleux, l’ogre sortit par une terrible nuit d’orage, chaussant ses hautes bottes et ceignant sa grande hotte.

Lorsqu’il revint, il suspendit dans la haute salle du donjon, une grande cage de fer.

.oOo.

Au petit matin, il réunit la famille et dévoila sa prise : une bande de petits-nains se terrait au fond de la cage, tentant de se soustraire à la curiosité de la maisonnée.

-« Voici des lunes que ces nains errants transgressent les limites de ma propriété, fouillant mes mines sans octroi aucun. Aujourd’hui ils répondent sur leur vie pour avoir bafoué mon droit et mon autorité !

\- Oh, comme ils sont petits !

\- Regarde ! Celui-ci a une barbe fourchue !

\- Voulez-vous bien écouter votre père ?

\- Hum, hum ! Je leur assigne donc une pénitence : distraire ma petite dernière ! Voici tes jouets, ma chérie ! »

La benjamine leva un regard éberlué vers son gigantesque père, supputant ses motivations – étaient-ce là des maris palliatifs, en miniature ? - tandis que ses sœurs récriminaient en chœur :

\- « Quoi ? Nous aussi, on veut être distraites !

\- Tout pour elle ? Je pourrais pas y goûter ? 

\- Ils ne sont pas à manger ! », rugit l’ogre avec une violence qui démentait l’encourageante humanité de ses propos. Il corrigea aussitôt avec plus de mesure :

\- « Enfin, s’ils sont sages ! D’ailleurs, il y a une règle d’or : Un seul pourra sortir de la cage à la fois ! Il est interdit de badiner avec plusieurs compagnons ! Ce serait mal ! Cela les empêchera de penser à s’enfuir. Et puis, cela évitera aussi que tu te lasses trop vite… »

Leana n’aurait jamais imaginé se voir offrir un être vivant avant ses sœurs – alors toute une cage ! Son embarras l’empêcha d’imaginer sur le champ toutes les distractions qu’elle pourrait en tirer. Mais ses sœurs semblaient avoir des idées précises sur ce sujet, et ne manquèrent pas de les exposer avec une pointe d’aigreur ou une jalousie manifeste.

Aussi la benjamine remercia-t-elle chaleureusement son père, non pour l’à-propos du cadeau, mais pour la grisante sensation de puissance que lui procurait ce monopole. Elle fit suspendre la cage dans sa chambre et son père lui en confia solennellement la clé…

.oOo.

Toute la matinée, Leana étrenna ses nouveaux jouets, les contraignant à tenir des rôles que les petits-nains trouvèrent particulièrement dégradants. Pour le déjeuner, elle fit monter un repas et joua à la dinette : elle présidait une table royale, tandis que les convives – de leur cage - se relayaient pour louer sa grande intelligence, sa beauté et l’éclat de sa personnalité et lui narrer des contes distrayants. Attirées par ses éclats de rire, parfois outrés, ses sœurs lui faisaient de fréquentes visites, mais les jalouses se trouvaient éconduites quel que soit le motif invoqué.

En début d’après-midi, Leana enrôla le plus grognon de ses jouets pour des tours de force et d’adresse. Comme le coquin renâclait, il reçut une taloche qui l’envoya s’assommer contre le manteau de la cheminée. Lorsque la petite se rendit compte que le jouet ne bougeait plus, elle se mit à pleurer de dépit. Ce boucan s’ajoutait aux protestations des nains qui vociféraient dans leur cage.

Attirées par le tapage, Chiadha et Darna firent irruption sur le lieu du crime :

-« Voulez-vous bien vous taire ? Tout le château fait la sieste !

\- Ouinn, Il veut plus bouger !...

\- Forcément, là, il va marcher beaucoup moins bien ![3]»

En effet, le pantin barbu gisait à terre, une grosse bosse sur la tête. Sa courte jambe présentait un angle improbable et disgracieux.

\- « Voilà ! La journée ne s’est pas écoulée, que tu as déjà cassé ton jouet ! Tu n’as pas honte ? C’est fragile, les jouets ! » s’exclama l’aînée scandalisée.

Les nains redoublèrent leurs protestations. Avec un regard sournois, Darna ajouta négligemment :

\- « Père va être furieux ! Ta punition sera terrible… »

Elle laissa la petite s’épouvanter pendant quelques instants, sous le regard réprobateur de l’aînée. Puis elle entrouvrit la porte du salut :

\- « Tu devrais commencer par le réparer…

\- Comment on fait ?

\- C’est assez compliqué, et très long… mais je pourrais t’aider… si bien sûr c’était mon propre jouet… »

La benjamine posa un regard sombre et cauteleux sur sa sœur calculatrice et malhonnête. Mais la rouerie avait soumis la culpabilité, qui capitula rapidement :

\- « Tu peux bien avoir celui-là, de toute façon il est cassé… »

Darna ranima le nain amoché, redressa sa jambe et l’immobilisa malgré ses hurlements. Enfin elle lui administra une goutte d’hydromel qu’elle avait chapardé. Elle lui fit réintégrer la cage, où ses compagnons le recueillirent dans un profond silence accusateur. Un vieux nain toisait les jeunes ogresses avec mépris, une flamme de haine vacillant au plus profond de son regard sombre.

\- « Hou, qu'il est vilain ! Quels petits yeux furibards !

\- Hum, mais il a l'air très énergique et volontaire. J'aime bien ce grand nez turgescent!

\- Oh, toi, le jour où tu aimeras un garçon pour sa conversation !

\- Tu en as sans doute un meilleur usage ? Moi oui ! Tu me le laisses, sœur chérie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- Il va besogner mon petit moulin. Chaque fois que j'en aurai le désir, il m’allumera les étoiles ! Les nains sont réputés pour leur endurance extraordinaire…"

Les gloussements scandalisés et complices de ses aînées agacèrent Leana encore plus que d’ordinaire – la petite sentait combien, de façon viscérale et confuse, ces rires et ces regards entendus l’excluaient de l’âge adulte. Elle en conçut une rancœur terrible, sans se rendre compte que c’était précisément là que l’astucieuse Darna voulait la mener.

Après d’âpres négociations, qui rameutèrent la fratrie toute entière, il fut donc convenu que les nouveaux jouets seraient partagés entre toutes les sœurs, mais la benjamine exigea en retour, qu’on l’admît dans le « cercle des grandes ».

Ainsi fut fait.

.oOo.

Darna, étendue sur son grand lit à baldaquin, contemplait de scintillantes étoiles voyager, accrochées à son dais. Un petit-nain vindicatif et barbu courrait, enfermé dans une roue sans fin, animant le manège enchanté qui projetait ces merveilles.

Sa petite sœur, mi-boudeuse, mi-désoeuvrée, balançait ses jambes du haut d’un tabouret, en regardant les nains emprisonnés terminer leur repas :

-«  Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, aujourd’hui ?… Ça sait faire quoi de rigolo, les nains ?

\- Plein de trucs excitants... C’est petit et habile de ses mains… Ça se faufile partout… »

Leana coula un regard soupçonneux à la cadette, qui continua ses minauderies :

-«  Y’a bien un truc que j’ai toujours voulu voir… mais Père ne nous laisse pas y entrer… »

Bien sûr, il n’en fallait pas plus pour éveiller l’intérêt de la petite :

-« C’est quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’as jamais eu envie de voir ce que Père tient caché dans sa resserre ?

\- Tu sais qu’on n’a pas le droit…

\- Justement… Ce doit être vraiment terrible ou inestimable… En tout cas c’est là qu’il range ses précieuses bottes ! »

Dans leur cage, déconfits, désabusés et hargneux, les petits-nains épiaient en affectant un air d’indifférence et de résignation, retranchés dans les zones d’ombre de leur prison. Pourtant la perspective du trésor de leur tortionnaire avait enflammé le cœur des plus combatifs. L’un des jeunes, fluet et volubile, montra son visage dans la lumière qui filtrait entre les barreaux :

\- « On me nomme Trarim, cambrioleur de son état, et ouvrier des basses-oeuvres des jeunes filles esseulées…»

L’éclat rebelle et licencieux qui animait la prunelle du petit-nain sut s’accorder aux humeurs volages et au tempérament dissident de la belle Darna. Elle passa langoureusement une langue gourmande sur ses crocs et s’approcha de la cage, provoquant le reflux des autres nains dans leur prison :

-« Et que vais-je faire de toi ?

\- Je puis trouver moyen de t’introduire dans la resserre… », répondit le petit-nain d’un air entendu.

\- « La cabriole avec un cambrioleur ? Je crains qu’il manque la bonne clé à ton trousseau… »

Le nain se renfrogna, comme un amoureux éconduit :

\- « Alors il vous faudra imaginer une récompense à la hauteur du péril… »

Leana protesta, sentant bien qu’une fois de plus, on ne lui disait pas tout. Mais la transaction fut conclue : Trarim déroberait la clé de la resserre et la remettrait à Darna, contre une récompense que l’on ne nomma pas devant elle.

La benjamine soupçonnant quelque entourloupette, elle se promit d’être de la partie.

.oOo.

Couple improbable, les deux conspirateurs progressaient à pas de loups dans les couloirs du donjon. Darna la magnifique prétendait parader, parée de sa traîne parsemée de fleurs immortelles du Sampar. Trarim suivait servilement, soutenant la traine comme un chérubin de salon.

-« Je vous conseille de respecter votre part du marché », grondait le petit-nain, avec des regards obliques vers les chevilles dénudées de l’ogresse.

-« Commence par te montrer à la hauteur ! Alors seulement tu mériteras la faveur de mes appétits ! », rétorqua la jeune fille avec une œillade tapageuse.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte de chêne à deux battants, haute et large, d’où émanaient des ronflements effrayants. Darna fit mine de saisir la poignée de fer.

-« Un instant je vous prie, l’interrompit Trarim, laissez faire les professionnels ! »

Comme un écureuil, le petit-nain grimpa le long du chambranle, et versa sur les imposantes charnières, quelques gouttes huileuses d’une fiole tirée de sa ceinture. Puis le cambrioleur s’introduisit dans la chambre, pouce par pouce. Ses pieds nus et silencieux l’acheminèrent sans encombre au milieu de la pièce grossièrement carrelée.

Un tronc entier achevait de se consumer dans une cheminée gigantesque. Ses rougeoiments permettaient à peine de distinguer les formes des dormeurs, enfouis sous les épaisses fourrures d’un lit colossal. Mais l’instinct de l’or ne trompait jamais Trarim. En un instant il se glissa jusqu’au siège de la dame, s’y hissa et commença à ouvrir son coffre à bijoux.

-« Pas par là ! », chuchota Darna depuis la porte entrebaillée.

Les ronflements cessèrent brusquement. Trarim abandonna le coffre avec un regard noir et signala à sa complice, en gesticulant furieusement de derrière le dossier du fauteuil, de bien vouloir cesser ce tapage.

Mais Darna reprit de plus belle :

-« La ceinture ! Le trousseau à la ceinture ! La grosse clé ! »

Cette fois l’ogre se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil :

-« Mm… Petit freluquet ! Mm, mm… Une seule bouchée ! Mm… »

Trarim, ivre de colère envers l’inconsciente, quitta sa cachette et fila sous le banc –presque une table pour lui ! -où l’ogre avait jeté ses effets.

Tenaillé par la crainte, il fouilla fébrilement et retira la clé du trousseau. L’ogre se retourna pesamment dans son lit. Fut-il animé d’un sombre ressentiment, ou s’accordait-il une simple précaution ? Avant de s’esquiver, Trarim déposa sous le banc, une fleur immortelle du Sampar, escamotée dans le couloir sur la traine de la belle complice apprentie-cambrioleuse.

.oOo.

Une fois refermée la porte parentale, Darna accueillit Trarim avec un sourire prometteur. Comme le nain lui décochait un regard noir, elle lui arracha la clé de la main et s’exclama d’un air mutin:

-« Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? »

-« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour faire quoi ? », interrompit une voix pointue et offusquée, de la pénombre au bout du couloir.

Leana s’avança, s’apprêtant à déverser un déluge de blâmes sur les coupables, sans bien savoir ce qu’elle leur reprochait : leurs agissements de conspirateurs, ou de ne pas l’avoir enrôlée dans la conjuration…

Darna coupa court, désireuse de ne pas s’éterniser :

-« Très bien, puisque tu tiens tant à faire comme les grandes, suis-nous ! »

Puis elle ajouta d’un ton mi maternel, mi malveillant :

-« Mais es-tu certaine de supporter ce qui te sera révélé ? »

Darna, Trarim et Leana descendirent vers le tréfonds du donjon, jusqu’aux oubliettes. Il y faisait grand froid. Le cambrioleur sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, comme si le souvenir de crimes anciens, oublié dans les cachots, venait réveiller leur conscience assoupie.

Devant la porte d’acier de la resserre paternelle, Darna hésita. Elle se composa une attitude magnanime et permit libéralement à sa petite sœur de tourner la clé dans la serrure des interdits.

Les trois conspirateurs entrèrent sous la voute, retenant leur souffle. Des peaux de bêtes sauvages tannées pendaient, suspendues à des crochets de boucher. Lorsqu’ils respirèrent enfin, des volutes de buée s’échappèrent de leurs bouches incapables de proférer le moindre son. Les lieux semblaient figés, dans l’attente du retour du maître.

L’attirail et le costume de chasse de l’ogre gisaient en bonne place dans un coin. Les grandes bottes, graissées de frais, patientaient jusqu’à la prochaine vènerie.

Un peu plus loin, des carcasses s’alignaient sous la voûte. Un lapin de la taille d’un sanglier semblait attendre le cuisinier, empalé sur sa broche. La cadette des ogresses semblait fascinée par la chambre froide, partagée entre l’enthousiasme du chasseur pour un faisandage en règle, et un envoûtement plus profond, comme un appel à l’honneur de sa lignée. Croisant son regard l’espace d’un instant, Trarim se vit rissolant avec une pomme en bouche et du persil dans les oreilles. Mais un sourire enjôleur chassa la vision importune.

Ils parvinrent à une seconde porte. Darna et le cambrioleur s’arrêtèrent, savourant dans un regard complice la fièvre de la transgression et l’approche de l’or. Leana, épouvantée par la fascination de son ainée, refusa de l’ouvrir. Mais sa sœur lui arracha la clé des mains, et la petite s’enfuit sans demander son reste. Les complices s’introduisirent dans la pièce forte.

.oOo.

Lorsque le cambrioleur sortit de cette seconde salle, pris de tremblements, il trébuchait et dut se recroqueviller quelques instants pour rassembler ses forces.

Darna sortit à son tour, avec le regard des illuminés. Révélée à elle-même, elle assimilait son destin avec reconnaissance. Poussant un soupir lubrique dans l’air glacé, elle se tourna vers Trarim avec un sourire de gourmandise et de plénitude. Découvrant des crocs de belle taille, elle gronda d’un air coquin en secouant sa crinière rousse :

-« Il manque une fleur à ma traîne, nain lubrique ! Et je sais où tu l’as semée…»

La belle s’approcha de son complice, agité de spasmes équivoques…

Trarim le petit-nain cambrioleur sortit donc de cette histoire, illuminant la nuit de sa belle d’un batifolage flamboyant et tragique.

.oOo.

Depuis que Darna s’abîmait dans de mystérieuses occupations dans les sous-sols du château, la petite Leana semblait triste. La maisonnée ne retentissait plus de ses révoltes. Elle errait parfois sans raison, le regard vide. Il fallut même que Chiadha nourrît à sa place les nains dans leur cage. Même les prisonniers se demandèrent ce qui n’allait pas.

Le nain Broruin, en particulier, semblait nourrir des sentiments de compassion pour la petite Leana. Chiadha, qui s’inquiétait beaucoup pour sa petite sœur, chargea le nain de la consoler.

Tous trois passèrent du temps ensemble. Broruin déploya des trésors d’imagination pour distraire sa jeune maîtresse, évoquant les splendeurs des peuples lointains, les subtilités des cours princières du grand sud, les prodiges guerriers des nomades orientaux.

Rien n’y fit.

Ou plutôt, seule Leana resta insensible à l’érudition et à la diplomatie du nain. Chiadha, de son côté, en vint à penser qu’un tel savoir-faire serait d’un grand secours à son père. Pour trouver un mari, il fallait connaitre le monde et ses usages.

Mais comment convaincre son père de s’adjoindre une aide si précieuse ? L’ogre méprisait les nains, et ceux-ci tout particulièrement…

La lumière vint de Leana elle-même. Pour faire taire le bavard qui lui serinait des poèmes en Khuzdul, elle finit par lui ordonner de trouver un mari pour sa grande sœur, comme on demande à un gêneur de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Broruin le petit-nain réfléchit longuement. Il imagina demander à être libéré pour partir en quête et sonder les bons partis. Mais les ogresses ne seraient certainement pas dupes de cette ruse grossière… Il gagna donc un peu de temps. Il promit solennellement de trouver un conjoint et interrogea longuement l’ainée des ogresses sur ses propres goûts en matière de mari.

Chiadha fut confondue par la question. A la vérité, elle n’y avait même jamais songé !

Leana leva les yeux au ciel et laissa l’étonnant couple approfondir la question.

.oOo.

Quelques jours plus tard, la maisonnée atterrée s’aperçut du départ de Chiadha. Une lettre posée sur le rebord de la grande cheminée du donjon, expliquait qu’un mari s’était proposé, et qu’après tous les efforts de son père pour lui en procurer un, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de le refuser.

L’ogre s’arma pour rattraper le cuistre qui n’avait même pas demandé sa permission. Mais il ne trouva plus ses bottes. Il se précipita malgré tout par les chemins alentours, et revint bredouille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l’ogre reçut une missive du Seigneur des petits-nains. Il se conduisit en parfait gentillogre et renvoya l’émissaire sans une égratignure – quoiqu’à pied. Cailinn sa Dame lut la lettre et lui confirma que leur fille ainée s’était enfuie avec Broruin. Ils avaient trouvé refuge auprès du clan des nains et s’étaient mariés suivant leurs règles. Le roi sous la montagne espérait que cette union scellerait la paix et permettrait de racheter les otages que l’ogre n’avait pas encore mangés.

Dans son désir de s’amender, l’ogre envoya sagement son beau-fils pour négocier. Le roi fit des difficultés pour ses sujets trop vieux ou impotents, mais Arcam négocia une belle rançon, et les nains furent libérés – enfin presque tous. Le roi ne voulut rien débourser pour racheter le cambrioleur Trarim, ce qui arrangea tout le monde, puisque ce personnage douteux, jugé indésirable par les siens, s’avérait introuvable au château !

Chiadha fut présentée aux parents et aux onze frères de Trarim, comme une princesse pourchassée par sa marâtre jusqu’au fond des forêts, et que son sauveur avait ramenée en son foyer. Mais la jeune épousée mesura bien vite que, si les petits-nains ont un sens très développé de la famille et du clan, l’or et les joyaux sont leur véritable amour. Pourtant, révélée à son destin, elle se consola en reportant son affection sur ses très nombreux enfants. Car on raconte qu’elle se plia aux coutumes des petits-nains, chez lesquels, faute de femmes assez nombreuses, les frères prennent souvent la même épouse.

.oOo.

Au château de l’ogre, on pavoisa ostensiblement. C’est qu’on avait réussi à marier l’aînée ! En outre, la richesse circonvenant bien des refus horrifiés et catégoriques, plusieurs autres mariages étaient en vue…

Certes, la cadette semblait emprunter une autre voie... Et les prétendants n’étaient pas tous aussi reluisants qu’on eût pu le souhaiter. Mais enfin, l’ogre semblait se rapprocher de sa rédemption.

Ainsi naquit la légende selon laquelle quelques nains étaient parvenus à s’enfuir du château de l’ogre. Ils auraient réussi cet exploit en obtenant les bonnes grâces des filles de la maison après leur avoir rendu d’inestimables services intimes, par leur imagination perverse et leur endurance proverbiale ! Je vous laisse à penser ce que la grivoiserie populaire fit de cette histoire…

.oOo.

Mais il est vrai que suite à la capture des nains, les filles de la maison - chacune à sa façon - s’étaient sagement abandonnées au destin écrit pour elles.

Sauf une. La dernière, la petite Leana, redoubla ses colères et ses révoltes. Les nains n’avaient eu aucun effet sur elle.

Une nuit, elle s’enfuit du château. Elle ne laissa pas de lettre. Elle ne laissa pas non plus de nain, car elle eut pitié de celui qu’elle avait estropié dès le premier jour, et que la rapacité de son roi avait abandonné.

Leana chaussa les bottes de son père qu’elle avait volées ce fameux soir et se forgea un destin inédit, refusant tant la sauvagerie de sa lignée, que l’asservissement du mariage.

Le petit-nain estropié tenta bien de la circonvenir, de la culpabiliser pour lui soutirer quelque avantage, mais il fut promptement déposé aux portes de la montagne de son peuple. Leana lui expliqua qu’elle ne saurait, contrairement à ses sœurs, se laisser « révéler son destin » par personne d’autre qu’elle-même.

La jeune fille échappa donc, la première, à la prédestination conjugale comme aux malédictions héréditaires.

Quant à ce qu’il advint d’elle… à vous de l’imaginer !

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Bonim le nain expose ses trésors. Ses petites figurines d’ivoire représentent de jolies femmes minces aux mèches sinueuses, mais leurs yeux de chat et leurs canines leur confèrent un air un peu inquiétant aux yeux des bourgeois de Thalion. Ces statuettes dépeignent les avatars d’une déesse de l’orient lointain, princesse des meutes chasseresses et du renouveau printanier.

Mais dorénavant, par l’astucieuse faconde de notre bonimenteur ambulant, il s’agira, dans l’esprit des habitants de Thalion, de figurines de jeunes ogresses, taillées dans les crocs de leur père ! Les statuettes évoquent désormais toute l’ambivalence et les mille facettes de l’éternelle féminité, dans l'imaginaire du public masculin de l'auberge.

Les invendus de Bonim ne vont pas le rester longtemps : les riches bourgeois un peu rassis ont bien besoin de rêver…

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Il s’agit de l’hiver TA 2758-2759 (Datation de la Comté 1158-59), tristement célèbre, qui réduisit Eriador à la famine (Année de Disette).

[2] Jules Renard

[3] Hommage au film Le corniaud. Réplique de Bourvil.


	13. L’hiver du loup - 1 La meute errante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La froide pluie vous cingle à nouveau le visage ? Très bien !  
> C'est le moment d'annoncer l'hiver et son cortège de malheurs.
> 
> Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici - en plusieurs épisodes - une histoire vécue par notre tavernier, le solide Finran.

.oOo.

A l’auberge de l’oie saoule, on bajanotte du ciboulot, on refait l’Histoire, on déambule dans la mémoire, on cultive le paradoxe, bref, on raconte des histoires.

C’est devenu une tradition, chacun y met son talent, les blagueurs, les inventifs, les radoteurs, les méticuleux, les grandiloquents, les menteurs…

Maître Gigolet narre l’histoire des royaumes de jadis et des temps héroïques. Les villageois font assaut d’anecdotes croustillantes. Rhast, le fossoyeur et cantonnier, s’est fait une spécialité du frisson les soirs d’hiver. Bonim le nain colporteur, tourne des boniments –est-ce là l’origine de son surnom ? – et rapporte des contes exotiques à la mode d’Eriador.

Quant à lui, Finran, le maître tavernier, a collecté bien des récits de voyage - en particulier les siens - mais il a surtout une habileté particulière à faire parler ses clients, susciter la confidence, flatter la verve créatrice, ou ranimer la mémoire paresseuse.

Bien sûr les voyageurs de passage sont mis à contribution, pour partager des nouvelles des contrées lointaines et échanger des contes ou des chansons.

Mais il est des histoires dont on ne parle pas.

Car parler du malheur n’en dispense pas. Ça l’attire.

Aussi certaines histoires sont tues, comme celle-ci.

.oOo.

_Lorsque Finran arriva à Thalion, il mit du temps à se faire accepter. Il fallut du temps pour délier les langues… Un soir pourtant, l’eau-de-vie de poire aidant, le meunier consentit à lui raconter…_

-« Autrefois régnait au nord d’ici, le Hir de Tyrn Gorthad. Un grand seigneur, descendant des premiers Ouïstriens venus explorer et éclairer nos rivages. On dit même qu’il était un neveu d’Odrazar le Grand. Il avait su conserver son Comté face aux hordes d’Angmar, et veillait à la sécurité des tombes.

Il était animé d’une grande passion pour la chasse, et une prédiction l’avait destiné, à sa naissance, à devenir l’auteur de hauts faits, que douze générations se rappelleraient encore.

La chance semblait lui sourire, cette année-là. Il avait remporté une victoire éclatante sur les hommes des collines de Rhudaur, rallié les cantons de Feotar et leurs milices, assuré une récolte honorable, et son épouse devait donner la vie avant le printemps.

Après de lourdes chutes de neige, la graisse et la viande vinrent à manquer au castel et au bourg. Le Hir manda donc son grand veneur qui convoqua l’arrière-ban pour une grande chasse. Ainsi le seigneur nourrirait sa maisonnée, les veuves et les orphelins du bourg.

Encore une fois la chance et son habileté prévalurent : une harde de daims fut décimée.

La chasse revenait joyeusement au bourg lorsque le tocsin du castel sonna le signal d’un événement extraordinaire. Le Hir quitta donc ses rabatteurs, leur abandonnant la majorité du gibier, pour se hâter vers ses douves avec sa meute et quelques piquiers.

Au sortir des taillis, ils croisèrent des traces inhabituelles, de loups énormes et nombreux, comme si la mère des meutes du nord était descendue par les hauts de Tyrn Gorthad.

Le tocsin l’appela à nouveau au château. Sans doute son épouse était-elle prise des premières douleurs de l’enfantement… Ou peut-être la sonnerie annonçait-elle un autre événement exceptionnel… comme la présence d’une harde monstrueuse, qu’un chasseur émérite tel que lui se devait d’éradiquer pour assurer la sécurité de ses terres et de ses gens ?

La foi en sa bonne étoile et l’héroïque passion de la traque l’emportèrent. Rameutant ses piquiers éreintés, il se lança sur les traces énigmatiques.

Alors que le jour déclinait, la petite troupe débusqua une meute de grands loups gris, qui défendirent leur progéniture jusqu’au dernier. Pourtant par le courage et la ténacité des hommes, les fauves furent anéantis. Contemplant le carnage de ses armes, ses chiens hors d’haleine et ses piquiers à bout, le seigneur entendit retentir encore l’appel du tocsin.

C’est alors que surgit des fourrés, la bête noire la plus énorme qui ait foulé ses terres. L’animal monstrueux, strié de sombre et d’argent, en quelques coups de gueule éviscéra les chiens, abattit le grand veneur, et s’enfuit sous les frondaisons.

Porté par le courroux et la fièvre de la chasse, le Hir enfourcha son destrier et se lança à sa poursuite.

Longtemps, par fondrières et halliers, il traqua le monstrueux animal, qui déploya mille ruses pour lui échapper. Enfin, à la nuit tombée, le Hir parvint à acculer la bête au fond d’une ancienne carrière. Il démonta de son destrier pantelant et saisit ses épieux, s’approchant de sa proie haletante.

Mais qui était le chasseur, qui était la proie ? La bête lui faisait face, hérissant sa puissante échine et arc-boutée sur ses robustes fuseaux. Ne montrant ni fatigue ni peur, elle roulait des regards enflammés de défi.

Alors à nouveau s’éleva l’appel du castel, lointain, son timbre voilé par ces lieues incertaines qui séparent le monde des femmes et du foyer, de celui des étendues sauvages et merveilleuses. Le Seigneur, sentant son destin s’accomplir, rejeta encore l’appel.

Soudain apparut une biche, grande et belle, nimbée d’une lueur d’argent comme une lune pleine. Elle s’interposa tandis que retentissait encore l’appel de l’épouse, mandant le Hir pour l’assister dans l’épreuve de la naissance. Ou était-ce la biche qui venait de parler ?

Lorsque le Hir revint de sa stupeur, le fauve avait disparu. Frustré de sa grande victoire, son courroux de veneur se tourna contre l’animal merveilleux. Il chargea furieusement la biche blanche !

Las ! La fée de la forêt, car c’était elle, ne lui pardonna ni sa fureur chasseresse, ni ses manquements envers son épouse. Elle disparut dans un éclair, accablant le Hir de sa malédiction.

On raconte que depuis cet hiver funeste, une meute errante rôde de chaumière en chaumière, poursuivie par un spectre monté. Lorsque s’y trouve quelque nouveau-né, le chasseur solitaire s’attarde dans l’espoir d’être délivré de sa malédiction, pour peu que le jeune père ose, un soir d’enfantement, ouvrir la porte de son foyer, aux rumeurs sauvages qui assaillent les hommes au plus profond de l’hiver… »

.oOo.

_Finran trouva le conte édifiant et bien tourné, mais lorsqu’il objecta avec un sourire, qu’il n’y avait guère là motif à craindre la saison froide, le regard acéré du meunier décomposé le frappa :_

\- « Il ne faut pas rire des contes. Il y a du vrai dans chacun d’eux. Depuis cette époque, tous les sept ans, nous avons un hiver… très éprouvant… Et puis surtout, il se passe des choses terribles... »

Finran ne contredit pas le meunier, mais son regard incrédule amena son hôte à donner des détails :

-« Les vieux disent que la pire saison jamais vécue a été le Long Hiver en cinquante-huit...[1] – quatre mois abominables…

Cet hiver-là, quelque-chose s’est avancé avec le froid. Un démon du nord a étendu son bras pour nous étrangler de sa poigne glacée… Les loups sont venus en grand nombre - de vrais monstres, hargneux et malins. On les a d’abord entendus, rôdant autour des fermes éloignées. La première fois qu’on aperçut la meute errante, ce fut un soir de pleine lune, avec aux trousses un cavalier de brume…

Vous savez, on ramène les troupeaux du plateau, en hiver. Les moutons sont parqués dans les enclos, au-delà de la porte de Tharbad. Hé bien toutes les nuits, ils tentaient de forcer une bergerie pour y faire un carnage. Souvent, les sales bêtes y parvenaient… Alors c’était la ruine pour les familles, et puis la famine pour beaucoup…

Les fermiers et les pâtres qui sortirent pour défendre leur troupeau se firent attaquer – certains furent dévorés. Il fallait une troupe nombreuse et bien armée pour les mettre en fuite.

Le jour, on chercha à débusquer ces loups qui se cachaient dans la campagne. On essaya de trouver leur tanière pour les piéger ou les déloger, mais rien…

Chaque nuit pourtant, ils avaient l’avantage, ils revenaient. Bientôt les fermes des alentours se vidèrent - les paysans ne pouvaient plus se défendre seuls, ils ramenèrent en ville leur famille, leurs réserves de nourriture, leurs vaches et leur basse-cour.

Mais les nuits sans lune étaient les plus terribles. Les bêtes enragées s’attaquaient aux fenêtres, creusaient des galeries. Les huttes fragiles des plus pauvres, dans la ville basse, furent attaquées. Plusieurs familles furent décimées avant que les secours ne puissent arriver. On finit par rapatrier dans l’enceinte de la ville, tous les vieux, les femmes et les enfants des faubourgs. Même la milice avait du mal à se défendre – la horde carnassière attaquait tout ce qui vivait. A la fin, la ville était sous siège.

Et puis le Long Hiver s’est retiré et les loups ont disparu. Lorsque la terre a dégelé, Thalion a compté ses morts et enfin, a pu les enterrer. Mais les souffrances n’étaient pas terminées.

La chasse errante se fit entendre encore, à plusieurs reprises, laissant derrière elle une trainée morbide, une maladie terrible, qui se transmettait des troupeaux à la population. Les habitants devenaient livides et s’anémiaient, le cou et les plis des articulations se couvraient de pustules sombres. Une langueur emportait les malades et ceux qui les soignaient. Pour enrayer le fléau, il fallut brûler des maisons, des abris et assainir les lieux… et sacrifier les trois quarts des troupeaux. Durant l’année qui suivit, la mort faucha les vies des plus faibles –blessés, jeunes enfants et vieillards – avant que Thalion ne puisse se relever… »

.oOo.

Depuis cet hiver abominable, notre ville se claquemure dès que tombe la première neige. J’ai connu ça depuis tout petit… Ma mère essayait de me cacher son angoisse, mais je captais les regards apeurés de mes ainés lorsque les bois retentissaient des cris fantomatiques des loups et des chasseurs errants.

Pendant quelques hivers, ça se calme… Et puis le mal resurgit soudain, une femme entend une course effrénée à la tombée du jour, et il se produit des choses inquiétantes, et les gens perdent la tête…

Alors Thalion s’organise : ces hivers-là, on relève la palissade, on barricade les bergeries, on maintient allumés des feux à chaque porte de l’enceinte, gardés par des hommes armés, lorsqu’il s’en trouve d’assez courageux. Des veilleurs guettent aux fenêtres des longères les plus exposées…

N’empêche, la peur et le mal persistent. L’hiver, lorsqu’un malheur arrive au hurlement du loup, on en sait bien la cause…

On entend les sales bêtes, et puis on les voit, et elles rôdent alors autour de la ville, elles deviennent malines, hargneuses et… malveillantes. Les loups forcent l’étable d’une ferme, dans un hameau éloigné. Ils s’aventurent dans les rues du faubourg, avant la palissade. Les habitants deviennent très prudents, mais ça ne suffit pas toujours...

La dernière fois, deux enfants ont disparu. La grande battue qui a suivi n’a rien donné, mais on a perdu un chasseur, qu’on a retrouvé sur la lande au dégel, entièrement dévoré ! Les vieux ont raison : la meute errante revient comme le corbeau sur la dépouille du chevreau !

.oOo.

Finran se rappelle bien cette soirée, écoulée lentement à circonvenir le meunier en nage.

Il avait dû le reconduire à son moulin, car le gros bonhomme ne marchait pas bien droit. Sur le seuil de sa porte, ils avaient entendu un hurlement, lointain mais bref comme un avertissement. Le meunier s’était précipité à l’intérieur, invitant Finran à rester pour la nuit. Le tavernier avait décliné, car il devait encore boucler l’auberge et inspecter le moût dans la brasserie.

Cependant, en regagnant l’Oie Saoule sous les bourrasques humides, Finran n’était pas mécontent d’avoir emmené sa lanterne et sa rapière.

Depuis qu’il a rejoint le bourg il y a quelques années, le tavernier a vécu quelques hivers difficiles, mais jamais encore il n’a dû faire face à la meute errante… Pourtant de temps en temps certains soirs, le regard fuyant d’un conteur à l’auberge, trahit sa réticence à parler de « l’hiver du loup », de peur d’appeler la meute errante.

.oOo.

**A suivre…**

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[1] Il s’agit de l’hiver TA 2758-2759 (Datation de la Comté 1158-59), tristement célèbre, qui réduisit Eriador à la famine (Année de Disette).


	14. L'hiver du loup - 2 La battue de Thalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La petite ville de Thalion se recroqueville sur elle-même lorsque surgit la peur du loup.  
> Mais cette fois, les hommes feront face...

Ce matin à l’aube, qui s’annonçait clémente, le maître de l’auberge a convoqué les chasseurs de Thalion et organisé une grande battue. Depuis quelques jours, des nouvelles alarmantes entamaient le moral de ses amis et voisins – une bergerie forcée, une basse-cour décimée, d’étranges rumeurs de chasse au fond des bois, un troupeau en fuite et dispersé…

Ancien mercenaire et capitaine de la milice de Thalion, Finran a décidé d’attaquer le mal à la racine et d’entraîner ses camarades à forcer l’adversité. Rien de tel qu’une traque victorieuse pour chasser le spectre de la meute errante !

Les rabatteurs sont postés en lisière du fermage le plus lointain. Les tireurs, quant à eux, sont embusqués sous les frondaisons d’une épaisse haie dominant un long talus, loin au nord sur le chemin vert. Entre ces deux groupes s’étend un bois, que les rabatteurs devraient débarrasser de ses prédateurs et nuisibles, et si possible de quelque bête noble. En outre, une équipe de traque au gros gibier se tient aux écoutes, attendant les signaux du maître de la chasse.

.oOo.

Un pâle soleil hivernal inonde les vallons immaculés de lueurs éblouissantes. Dans l’air sec et piquant du matin, les chiens jappent joyeusement, halant le traineau de leur maître sur la neige étincelante. La meute halète au rythme des foulées rapides de la chienne dominante, attelée en tête.

Finran, le géant blond, a ramené de sa terre natale, les marches septentrionales de l’Anduin, un trio de chiens-loups dont les ancêtres, disait-on dans sa famille, auraient combattu l’invasion des hordes nordiques d’Urd. Le mâtin noir du meunier, solide et trapu, a accepté l’attelage bien qu’il ne s’entende guère d’ordinaire, avec ses congénères. Enfin une petite bâtarde, vive et mutine, pleine de sentiment[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1), court le nez au vent, attelée avec les autres chiens.

Maitre Finran a paré à tout. Il lance le signal ordonnant la chasse, déclenchant un tintamarre sur le front des rabatteurs qui s’ébranlent. Les cris farouches et conquérants des hommes envahissent l’espace secret des bois. Leurs glapissements incongrus, qu’étouffe l’épais silence des halliers enneigés, enhardissent les esprits sans calmer véritablement leurs appréhensions.

Avec son rapide traineau, Finran inspecte la crête, d’où seront tirées les bêtes débusquées. Excitant l’ardeur des chiens, il court et pousse l’attelage, grisé par la brise ensoleillée en ce matin des hommes.

.oOo.

Posté sur une colline au sud-est du bois, Finran observe les frondaisons chargées de givre et de lourds glaçons. D’après son estimation, le tapage à peine audible des rabatteurs les plus proches les situe à une demi-lieue de lui. Plus loin, le vaste arc de leurs rangs devrait se refermer par le nord-ouest, rabattant le gibier vers le chemin vert qui file au septentrion.

Au fil des heures, hulottes et grands-ducs fuient le tapage en poussant des cris indignés. Comme le soleil projette les premières ombres des crêtes dentelés sur le plateau des hauts du sud, les corbeaux s’assemblent aux branches des arbres isolés, en attente de la curée.

Quelques lièvres vêtus de leur claire livrée d’hiver surgissent des bois. Finran doit ordonner aux chiens de se tenir tranquilles – ce menu fretin n’est pas menacé aujourd’hui. Déjà la jeune lice, sa traqueuse préférée, fait mine de s’élancer à leur poursuite. Le maître de chasse la réprimande sévèrement – les jeunes chiens dotés de sentiment ne doivent pas contracter l’habitude de travailler à vue.

Alors un changement se produit dans l’air limpide – des abois furieux sonnent dans le lointain, la rumeur assourdie de galopades effrénées s’enfle par les collines boisées. L’ancien mercenaire fait le calme en lui, sentant approcher le moment de l’engagement. Son souffle s’apaise et s’amplifie, rejetant des bouffées argentées dans l’air glacé, tandis que les battements de son sang irriguent ses tempes et ses membres de la vitalité de ses jeunes années.

Bientôt surgit la première bête fauve[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2), débuchant[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3) en tête de sa harde, en travers du large espace découvert qui sépare le bois du chemin vert. La troupe assaillie se précipite vers l’orient, droit vers le piège.

Mais à deux sillons du ravin, le grand mâle tombe brusquement en arrêt, élevant fièrement ses andouillers en défi aux tireurs mal embusqués. La harde des femelles se groupe craintivement derrière lui, tandis que quelques daguets[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4) présomptueux se ruent tête baissée au-devant des chasseurs. Les flèches fusent, fauchant leur fougueuse inconscience.

Profitant de cette opportune diversion, le cerf s’élance alors vers une brèche de la haie et culbute deux piquiers en ouvrant la voie pour sa harde. Le maitre de chasse observe ses acolytes débordés, reconstituer leurs rangs et soigner leurs blessés, tandis que les restes de la harde fauve s’échappent vers les hauts enneigés.

Quelques bêtes puantes[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn5) paniquées, que les chiens ont chassées de leurs trous hivernaux, fuient à leur tour l’invasion. Les chasseurs ont recommandé de ne point s’attaquer aux fossoyeurs de la forêt, pourtant les paysans abattent sans pitié les petits nuisibles qui visitent et ponctionnent leurs poulaillers.

Mais le maître de chasse garde son sang-froid et n’intervient pas – la battue a déjà récolté assez de viande pour un mois de disette, et il laisse les hommes se défouler, en exutoire contre leur peur de l’hiver. Il se réserve car la rumeur qui court l’air glacé, lui souffle que la véritable épreuve reste à venir.

.oOo.

Les cors ont appelé à la retraite. Les hommes satisfaits de leur battue victorieuse assemblent leurs trophées et soumettent leurs rapports – une portée de jeunes loups, honteusement débusqués, s’est enfuie vers le nord, la queue basse. Quelques hommes blessés ont été secourus et soignés – la plupart se sont navrés eux-mêmes par maladresse au cours de la chasse. Et le dernier groupe de rabatteurs, le plus au nord, a cerné quelque bête dans une fondrière, au fond d’un profond ravin, et la tient aux abois depuis une heure. On a préparé piques et arcs, et l’on retient les chiens, car l’on pense qu’il s’agit d’un ours.

Le maître de chasse hausse un sourcil inquiet et lance son attelage en hâte vers le septentrion. Il connait la triste réputation de ce ravin. Son compère Rhast le nomme le « Val sans retour ». C’est là, il y a quelques années, que furent retrouvées au printemps, les dépouilles éviscérées de quelques chasseurs, perdus au plus fort d’un « hiver du loup »…

.oOo.

En cette fin d’après-midi, un vol de corbeaux cercle en planant dans un ciel sombre au-dessus du Val sans retour. Comme Finran s’approche de la stèle de pierre érigée en mémoire des victimes de jadis, les chiens s’arrêtent soudain, désorientés et le poil hérissé. S’échappant du ravin en minces volutes cendrées, une odeur infecte lui lève le cœur, rappelant l’immonde fadeur des champs de bataille et la putréfaction des charniers.

Le maître de chasse est arrivé trop tard. Le pays sauvage a repris ses droits. Finran croise en arrivant les survivants d’un massacre, hirsutes, blêmes et hébétés, à peine capables de soutenir les blessés, roulant des yeux terrorisés sans répondre à ses questions. Les chiens décimés se sont enfuis par les taillis – on ne retrouvera pas vivants la moitié d’entre eux. Les quelques chasseurs expérimentés qui peuvent témoigner de la mêlée font des rapports étranges et discordants, parlant d’une charge sauvage, de bêtes noires[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn6) vicieuses, d’autres évoquant un cerf gigantesque. Rhâst lui-même, entaillé à l’aine, peine pour décrire ce qu’il a vu, tant la tête lui tourne – une bête, dit-il a brutalement lancé sa horde sur les novices, étripant et piétinant les pauvres bougres dans la fange des bauges.

Les traces confuses révèlent à Finran, perplexe, la présence de plusieurs bêtes, qui ne cohabitent pas d’ordinaire. Mais jamais le veneur n’a rencontré une telle malice, une ruse si meurtrière envers l’homme. Il en est ébranlé, d’autant que les fourrés révèlent des fientes de carnivores et des abatis que seules des portées de louveteaux peuvent semer autour de leur antre…

.oOo.

Finran lit la terreur et le doute dans les attitudes et les gestes de ses hommes. Même ses lieutenants le fuient du regard, terrassés par l’horreur du Val. L’hiver du loup semble avoir imposé sa loi immémoriale de résignation et de peur…

Il a pris sa décision. Sobrement, avec l’assurance du mercenaire qu’aucun revers n’a pu vaincre, il rassemble les réserves de viande séchées, empile fourrures et toiles cirées sur son traineau, et joint quelques sagaies et piques de chasse à son équipement.

Finran ordonne d’emporter les blessés et les morts avant que la nuit ne se referme sur ce tombeau de la combe maudite. Ses lieutenants acquiescent en baissant le regard – voilà une tâche à leur portée.

Puis le géant blond part en chasse, seul avec ses chiens.

Le maître de l’hiver lui a lancé un défi, qu’il relèvera quoiqu’il puisse lui en coûter.

.oOo.

_A suivre…_

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Chien capable de sentir les voies des animaux chassés, ou même d’humer dans le vent, l'odeur de voies ou d'animaux qui sont près de lui.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) En vènerie, « bête fauve » signifie « animal de couleur fauve », c’est-à-dire beige. Il s’agit d’un cerf ou daim, mâle ou femelle.

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) Sortir des taillis, du couvert.

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Cerfs dont la tête porte de simples dagues, c’est-à-dire des mâles de moins de deux ans.

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref5) En vènerie, la dénomination « bête puante » désigne à peu près l’ensemble des mustélidés : belettes, fouines, blaireaux, martres, hermines, loutres, furets, putois.

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref6) En vènerie, la « bête noire » désigne le sanglier. Naturellement il s’agit plutôt du sanglier adulte, et non du jeune sanglier dont la livrée est rayée.


	15. L'hiver du loup - 3 La longue traque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En plein hiver, Finran part en chasse d'une créature inquiétante, seul à l'orée de la Vieille Forêt.

**L’hiver du loup Partie 3 - La longue traque.**

 

.oOo.

Le traineau glisse sur une neige lourde et grise dans le jour déclinant. Le chasseur, les yeux rivés sur sa piste, ahane au rythme de ses pas de patineur, soulageant l'effort des chiens attelés. Le souffle rauque mêlé des dogues et du maître, laisse de minces traînées blanches, témoins d’une vie obstinée et ardente, qu’aussitôt l’air sec dissout dans un froid silence minéral. Le rythme rapide et répétitif emporte les pensées du veneur dans une demi-conscience fugace.

Finran aime à se laisser porter par la griserie de la course, laissant la volonté du chasseur se fondre dans l'instinct de la meute. La chasse au gros gibier rappelle à lui son âme de jeune homme, seigneur parmi les guerriers libres de son clan. Dans les hautes vallées de l'Anduin, les Eothraim étalonnaient alors la valeur de l'homme, au nombre de ses victoires de guerre comme aux prouesses de sa meute. A cette époque, son père commandait à une nation libre, qui combattait les orques du Gundabad, vivant de l'élevage des chèvres et de la chasse.

Le souvenir lointain de ses premières batailles revient flotter dans la conscience fluide de Finran - l’afflux inouï de vitalité irriguant tout son être d’ivresse et d'espérance, lorsque la victoire sublime la rage et la terreur du combat dans le fracas des armes. Il se revoit petit garçon, toucher fièrement sa cible pour la première fois dans une clairière de sapins, en un matin d’éternité sur le toit du monde septentrional. Dès lors sa flèche d’argent fait mouche à tous les coups, pourvu qu’il la réserve au moment opportun.

Surnage également le danger immanent, la lente défaite des siens, repoussés de village en village, le deuil de ses proches et les pleurs réprimés dans le regard des veuves guerrières. Ce n'est pas le danger qui les a vaincus; la fin n'est venue que lorsque l’espoir a faibli.

C'est pourquoi Finran a secoué la craintive torpeur hivernale de ses amis de Thalion, sa nouvelle famille, son nouveau peuple. Mais il lui semble avoir à nouveau échoué. Son prestige de capitaine les a menés à braver la peur, à faire face à l'hiver du loup, mais la bête a broyé leur pitoyable révolte et jeté l'effroi dans les cœurs. La bête... ou ce qu'il est en train de pister, car il n'ose conjecturer quelle créature a laissé des traces de sabots aussi gigantesques...

La neige se met à tomber comme la pénombre gagne, semant son voile de doute sur la piste, et l'engourdissement dans les cœurs. Les chiens ressentent certainement fléchir l'allant de leur maître. La meute ralentit, tirant Finran de ses sombres pensées.

La nuit approchant, il ne peut trouver d'endroit où faire du feu. Il monte les deux tentes à la hâte et abrite sa meute, qui se pelotonne après quelques chamailleries de préséance.

.oOo.

L'aube appelle à l'effort sans ramener l'espoir. De bas nuages anthracite répandent leur suave malice poudrée sur les hauts, en figeant les collines dans une stupeur glacée.

Le chasseur sonde l'horizon et hume les flocons qui tombent encore aux quatre vents : la veille il avait lancé son attelage vers l'occident, traquant son gibier sur trois lieues avant d'être contraint à l'arrêt. A présent, bien que son sens inné de l'orientation lui souffle dans quelle direction la piste partait hier, le chasseur ne peut lancer ses chiens sur la piste, dissimulée sous une épaisseur de neige considérable.

Le grand veneur, sans grande conviction, remballe alors son équipement. Il monte l'attelage, mais réserve la lice, qu'il mène devant lui au bout de son trait, à tout hasard, vers l'ouest. Au bout d'un mille, les flocons se raréfient, et Finran aperçoit à nouveau quelques buissons, darder frileusement leurs branches nues de sous une modeste couche de neige. Par quelque prodige, la tempête semble s’être acharnée sur l'éminence où il a passé la nuit...

S'obstinant encore, le chasseur fait travailler la chienne dans un large vallon, tachant de retrouver la piste perdue. La brave bête en relève plusieurs, à la grande confusion de son maître, qui doit la remettre à la traque après avoir reconnu l'empreinte solitaire d'un loup.

Après deux heures de recherches aux résultats contradictoires et déroutants, le veneur s'avoue vaincu. La rage au cœur, il attèle la lice en queue de meute, et lance son traineau vers le sud et Thalion.

.oOo.

Comme le chasseur grimpe une morne pente pour s'orienter au sommet, soudain les chiens font une embardée et se postent à l'arrêt, hormis le mâtin qui déjà veut s'élancer.

Une plaine s'ouvre vers l'ouest, baignée d'une lueur irréelle sous le sombre dais nuageux. Un grand cerf dresse là ses andouillers majestueux. Le veneur peine à en évaluer l'âge, la puissante silhouette noire frissonnant comme un mirage sur la pente immaculée. Le sombre colosse des forêts semble défier le chasseur désorienté.

Voilà la bête sanguinaire aux sabots gigantesques ! La victoire reste à portée !

Finran lance l'attelage d'un ordre sec.

L'équipage s'approche rapidement de son gibier, qui le toise fièrement, immobile sous la voûte nuageuse roulant ses noires menaces. La vaste carrure de la bête se révèle lentement au chasseur subjugué, qu'étonne l'envergure réduite des cors de l'animal. Finran observe avidement la puissante anatomie de son adversaire. Les bois semblent taillés pour trancher et tuer, leur étroitesse doit laisser à l'animal une grande mobilité dans les sous-bois. Ses fuseaux forts et sombres grattent nerveusement la neige comme un auroch de Rhûn prêt à charger. La posture de défi étonne le chasseur qui, pris de doute, ralentit l'allure et examine les alentours. Lorsqu'il détèle sa meute et la lance à vive allure, à moins d'un sillon[1] de la bête, d'un bond celle-ci prend la fuite, sous les jappements hargneux des chiens pressentant l'hallali.

Mais l'enthousiasme du chasseur est de courte durée. La bête vigoureuse distance la meute déchaînée avec une facilité surnaturelle, contraignant Finran à rassembler ses chiens et réatteler, pour la poursuivre.

La traque sera longue, mais le temps joue en faveur du chasseur, qui sait que le nombre de poursuivants s'avère d'ordinaire un avantage déterminant.

Finran mène sa meute sur les traces fraîches, économisant la vigueur de ses chiens et anticipant les détours de la bête en poussant tantôt vers l'ouest, tantôt vers le nord. Dans le labyrinthe des hauts, les chasseurs poursuivent d'étranges rumeurs, la piste de leur gibier côtoyant d'autres traces, parfois de lourdes laissées[2] que le veneur peine à identifier. Aux sommets dénudés et hérissés de rocs crayeux, les allures de la bête déroutent la chasse, la poussant à accélérer, en feignant les glissades du gibier fatigué. Par deux fois au fond de vallons comblés de neige, la bête revient sur elle-même, sa piste reprenant étrangement à la croisée de voies[3] anciennes et brouillées.

Le soleil hivernal fait une brève apparition à son zénith, comme les traqueurs atteignent une douce pente boisée versant devant eux. Au fond de la vallée, un bois protège une rivière rapide dont le lit, profondément creusé, coure vers l'ouest à la rencontre du Brandevin. A nouveau les chiens donnent de la voix. Lorsque Finran les délie, tous s'élancent.

Mais la bête ne se laisse point acculer. Un bond lui suffit pour traverser la rivière. Elle passe comme une ombre de peur, suspendue aux rayons d'or pâle qui percent au-dessus du lit encombré de glaces.

Finran admire la grâce aérienne du sombre colosse, qui s'attarde sur la rive opposée pour le braver quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa course légère vers le nord. Revenu de son saisissement, le veneur rassemble ses chiens éperdus, et sans risquer de le traverser, longe le cours d'eau en maudissant son adversaire.

A la tombée du jour, enfin, le chasseur trouve un passage en amont et bat les halliers sur la voie présumée de son gibier, au nord de son point de passage.

La piste s'étend devant lui, nette et pourtant troublée par d'étranges contre-voies. Mais Finran doit se résoudre à établir son campement. Il distribue leur pitance aux chiens, veillant à ce que la chef de meute reçoive son dû la première.

Toute la nuit, dans le sommeil léger du veneur, s'affrontent sa passion de la chasse, son besoin vital de vaincre et son émerveillement craintif pour la bête, cette force brute des forêts, qui a décimé ses assaillants et déjoué jusqu'ici sa poursuite.

.oOo.

La neige a cessé de tomber des cieux embrumés lorsque la traque reprend à l'aube, au long d'une piste ténue. Finran doit bientôt faire travailler sa lice en avant de la meute. De plateaux désolés en halliers encombrés de congères, l'équipage chemine lentement, vers l'ouest et le nord.

Comme la chienne semble s'être déroutée sur d'autres voies, le chasseur à nouveau prend de la hauteur, et à nouveau aperçoit le grand cerf, menaçante figure hiératique qui le défie à la lisière d'un bois dénudé. La bête commence-t-elle à sentir la fatigue, pour s'attarder ainsi après deux jours de poursuite ?

Finran lance son attelage au fond d'un ravin, pour s'approcher de son gibier sans en être vu. Lorsqu'il ordonne d'en sortir, l'équipage donne un furieux coup de rein. Mais le mâtin s'écroule dans un jappement aigu, paralysant le traineau.

Le chasseur remet de l'ordre dans la meute et examine l'énorme dogue qui geint doucement, couché sur le côté dans la neige. Le mâtin souffre d'un allongement du postérieur, incapable de courir.

Finran jure entre ses dents. Dans les vallées lointaines des montagnes grises, un chien médiocre, blessé en pleine course, était sacrifié, surtout lors d'une chasse rituelle. Mais le veneur ne se sent plus le cœur d'abandonner un compagnon qui l'a fidèlement servi, et qui du reste ne lui appartient pas. Il a déjà suffisamment causé de morts lors de cette chasse.

Finran fait l'inventaire de son équipement : outre la viande salée, les biscuits, le sel et l'eau, ils transportent des tentes, des couvertures, quelques ustensiles et des armes de chasse - javelots, épieux, flèches et dague. Les vivres sont maigres, il ne pourra nourrir sa troupe si la chasse reste vaine.

Le veneur soigne le mâtin et, la rage au cœur, part avec la lice. Ils chassent longuement le lièvre et Finran doit corriger son limier, qui se laisse distraire en voyant des écureuils fouiller leurs cachettes. Dans le courre au lièvre, les à-vues sont pernicieux pour les jeunes chiens, parce qu'ils leur font contracter l'habitude de quêter des yeux plus que du nez. Quelques heures plus tard, le chasseur a tiré un couple de lièvres blancs qu'il distribue à sa meute.

.oOo.

Mais Finran a également établi un plan complet des voies de gros gibiers alentours. Et il se sent plus troublé et inquiet que jamais. Les voies de loups et d’autres animaux cohabitent, qui ne devraient pas même se croiser. Et toujours reviennent les traces de sabots monstrueux de la bête.

Jusqu'ici sa fierté, l'honneur de sa ville et son instinct de chasseur l’ont poussé en avant. A présent il sent, il sait qu'un monstre, un puissant animal issu des profondeurs légendaires de la vieille forêt, ourdit quelque maléfice contre les hommes, et contre lui en particulier.

En lui le chasseur chevronné souffle d'abandonner, de revenir en nombre pour piéger la bête. Mais le guerrier qu’il est toujours, sait que chasser l'ombre de la peur ne souffre aucun délai. Finran résout de poursuivre la bête et de l'occire s'il le peut.

Il charge le mâtin souffrant sur son traineau, et reprend sa traque, déterminé à débusquer la bête.

.oOo.

Finran suit donc de sombres pistes, qui, de ruses en pièges, toujours le rapprochent des frondaisons inquiétantes de la vieille forêt. L'équipage bientôt ressent l'influence de ses sortilèges.

Un chemin les mène abruptement au milieu d'une mare gelée, qui cède sous leur poids. Finran sauve sa meute mais y perd une partie de son matériel.

Lorsqu'il tente de prendre son chemin, ce dernier semble avoir disparu…

Plus loin, les chiens aux abois sont entraînés dans une bauge profonde, dont ils ressortent bredouilles mais couverts de parasites et de douloureuses épines. Le chasseur en est quitte pour un nouvel arrêt, des heures de soins et une nouvelle nuit glaciale.

Le lendemain, les voies s'avèrent toujours aussi déroutantes, mais tout le jour les empreintes de sabots monstrueux aiguillonnent Finran.

Comme le crépuscule épaissit des ombres fantomatiques, la neige se remet à tomber. Mais les arbres environnant le pauvre campement n'en sont pas couverts. Toute la nuit, leurs branches noires chuchotent dans le vent, la mélopée malveillante des arbres dérangés dans leur assoupissement hivernal.

.oOo.

Finran, malgré son épuisement, ne peut tout d'abord trouver le sommeil au fond de son abri de fortune. Enfin, une heure avant l'aube, il sombre dans un rêve étrange.

_Son abri s’est mué en cabane._

_Ses compagnons à quatre pattes ont disparu, peut-être relégués sur le seuil._

_Mais Finran ne peut pas dormir, car son lit est occupé par une femme._

_Elle porte les traits décidés d'Aleth, la boulangère de Thalion, veuve gironde et prolixe, qui partage bien des nuits avec le tavernier._

_Alors Finran découvre pourquoi il ne peut rejoindre Aleth : elle est en plein accouchement !_

_Finran s'active de son mieux, vaguement ému de cette paternité hypothétique et soudaine._

_Mais aux petites fenêtres de bois, l'on peut voir des scènes de vènerie et l'on entend des sonneries de cors autour de la cabane._

_Soudain un poing puissant frappe à la porte de la masure._

_La porte s’ouvrant révèle le visage du père de Finran, implorant l’aide du jeune père pour trouver le repos._

_Faut-il lui abandonner l'enfant pour que la malédiction de la chasse errante cesse enfin?_

Finran se réveille en sursaut.

D’ordinaire il ne rêve pas – du moins, il ne se rappelle pas ses rêves. Jamais il n’avait ressenti la force évocatrice de ce qu’il vient de voir. Aussi ces pensées décousues s’imposent à lui comme une vérité. Encore lui faut-il les décoder…

Faut-il qu'il se sacrifie pour sauver Thalion ? Son père s’était sacrifié pour que les siens puissent s'échapper vers Eriador. Finran ne possède plus rien d’eux, hormis la flèche d'argent, cette flèche avec laquelle il a appris à tirer. Son destin serait-il de suivre son exemple ?

Ou ce songe demande-t-il à ce qu'il rentre à Thalion, comme le Hir du conte ?

Entêté, Finran résout de poursuivre la chasse...

.oOo.

_A suivre..._

.oOo.

**NOTES**

 

[1] Unité de longueur médiévale (équivalent du furlong anglais), de l’ordre de 200m.

[2] Excréments des animaux, plus particulièrement des carnivores. Pour le cerf on parle plutôt de fumées.

[3] Piste d’un animal chassé, suivi grâce à l’odorat des limiers.


	16. L’hiver du loup - 4 La bête noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finran touche au but. Mais la bête l'a bel et bien mené où elle l'entendait. Le sacrifice expiatoire peut commencer...

.oOo.

Finran refoule ses songes énigmatiques et suit son instinct de veneur, tantôt excitant ses chiens à poursuivre, tantôt les arrêtant pour examiner les foulées[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1) de la piste. A présent, son équipage serpente entre des arbres épais, courtauds et noueux, recroquevillés comme des vieillards dénudés frissonnant dans le froid de l’hiver. Ici quelques vigoureux conifères percent des congères de sèche poudreuse, là sifflent tristement dans la bise, les mille bras graciles des coudriers courbés au-dessus de souches moussues.

Le silence feutré du sommeil végétal retombe, alors que Finran, dubitatif, examine les portées[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2) de son gibier. L’équipage poursuit la piste, toujours plus avant vers le cœur de la vieille forêt. La neige s’y fait plus rare, et parfois le traineau doit contourner de longues bandes de terre et de feuilles humides. L’allure[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3) de la bête ne fléchit pas, dans les espaces dégagés comme au plus profond des taillis.

.oOo.

Pourtant après quelques heures, au détour d’une courte ravine, à demi comblée de glace bleutée, les traces de la bête semblent hésiter, puis changer de direction, revenir sur sa voie à plusieurs reprises. Aguerri et attentif, le veneur ne se laisse pas leurrer par ces ruses de gibier serré de près. Le chasseur sait que ces artifices ont dû singulièrement retarder son gibier. Mais Finran se demande pourquoi la bête s’y essaye à présent, alors qu’elle l’a nargué à plusieurs reprises.

Le chasseur pousse les chiens jusqu’à la nuit tombante, certain, aux allures de la bête poursuivie, qu’elle ralentit et louvoie de plus en plus. Finran pense que le monstre, pressé jusqu’à son antre comme il ne l’a jamais été, hésite à le révéler comme son ultime retraite.

C’est alors que le clair-obscur d’une trouée dans les fourrés, lui dévoile une harde de biches, accompagnées de leurs faons du dernier printemps, à un sillon[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4) sur sa gauche. Le veneur ordonne le silence à ses chiens et s’approche, encochant sa flèche d’argent. Finran vise la femelle la plus forte, lorsque la bête gigantesque fait brutalement irruption devant lui, donnant l’alerte aux biches, qui s’enfuient dans les bois.

Ainsi la bête s’interpose pour protéger sa harde… Finran a enfin découvert le point faible de son adversaire.

.oOo.

En quelques enjambées, Finran rejoint une souche creuse débordant de feuilles humides. Il y prend ferme appui et vise soigneusement la bête, respirant profondément et sans à-coup.

A son étonnement, l’animal ne s’enfuit pas.

Son souffle rauque exhale de longs traits de vapeur brûlante, qui se disloquent sur la neige scintillant devant lui. L’animal scrute le tireur avec attention, à l’arrêt comme pour bondir en avant, alors que s’estompe la cavalcade des biches en fuite. Puis la tête haut levée, le naseau frémissant, le grand cerf sombre maintient l’attention de son poursuivant. A une soixantaine de coudées, le dix-huit cors parait élancé comme un coursier de jadis, puissant comme un auroch de Rhûn et souple comme un mouflon des Montagnes Grises. Ses cors, ramifiés en dagues meurtrières, se cantonnent étrangement sur une coudée[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn5) de part et d’autre de la tête farouche. Les larmiers scintillants[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn6) et les yeux dorés de la bête lancent des éclairs de défi, auxquels cependant Finran ne répond pas encore, fasciné par la noble et courageuse contenance de son adversaire.

La bête abaisse ses cors, grattant la neige du sabot.

Finran arme sa flèche plus avant.

L’espace d’un instant, dans l’éclair d’un regard, se superposent au présent, ces moments bénis d’apprentissage, sous la férule tatillonne du grand-père. Puis l’aïeul satisfait par la persévérance et l’adresse de son élève, lui confère la flèche d’argent, précieuse entre toutes, forgée par les nains, prise jadis de haute lutte par ses ancêtres au trésor de Scatha la dragonne. Jamais elle ne s’est brisée, toujours il l’a retrouvée. En chasse, elle touche au but, pour peu qu’il estime son approche parfaite. La flèche d’argent tue alors rapidement, sans souffrances inutiles, le gibier que respecte le chasseur.

Une gêne cependant encombre son esprit, un détail que formule lentement son intellect subjugué : au bout des puissants fuseaux, les sabots de la bête paraissent fins et souples, contrairement aux traces gigantesques que la meute a suivies jusqu’ici.

La bête lentement se tourne, fixant toujours Finran de son regard de feu. Le chasseur hésite. Quelle victoire serait-ce là, sur un adversaire consentant, qui a montré le courage du chef et du père de sa harde ? Il se détend et désarme sa flèche d’argent.

Mais alors reviennent à son esprit ses hommes décimés, ses amis à terre, et la terreur des siens.

Trop tard.

Le grand cerf noir s’est élancé à petite foulée dans les ronciers lorsque le chasseur a repris ses esprits, sous le regard étonné de ses chiens.

.oOo.

Finran s’adresse des insultes à lui-même, et remet au travail sa lice, anxieuse de répondre à l’insistance de son maître.

Au bout d’une heure, elle hume tant et si bien dans la grisaille nocturne, qu’elle retrouve la piste de la bête, ce que quelques foulées de sabots confirment à la lueur de la lune pleine.

Mais sont-ce là les foulées de son gibier ?

Bientôt la lice flaire un fumet, tout près. En quelques instants elle a trouvé des foulées nombreuses, mais de sangliers ! Finran n’a que le temps de rappeler son limier, et soudain une harde de bêtes noires surgit des taillis dans sa direction.

La bête diabolique a détourné le chasseur sur du gibier dangereux !

Le groupe de sangliers déferle sur l’équipage. Finran saisit une pique et défend ses chiens, hurlant des imprécations pour effrayer les intrus. En quelques secondes, la harde est passée, renversant le traineau et le mâtin bandé. Un gros mâle a décousu la chienne dominante, dont les entrailles se répandent sur la neige.

La pauvre bête git sur le flanc, geignant de façon pitoyable. La culpabilité étreint le cœur du chasseur comme il contemple, impuissant, l’agonie de sa chef de meute. Les larmes aux yeux, Finran se remémore les instants de complicité, de sérénité et de réussite avec cette brave compagne, qu’il a sevrée lui-même.

Puis, simplement, la rage au cœur mais sans faiblir, il l’assiste pour quitter ce monde sans plus de douleur.

Après quelques minutes d’hébétude, Finran creuse la neige et le sol comme il peut, et y ensevelit la dépouille aimée. Après une brève pensée à Bema, il se redresse, un éclair de mort dans le regard, et repart en chasse, vouant la bête à l’argent meurtrier de sa flèche effilée.

.oOo.

Finran détèle tous les chiens et débande même le mâtin, qui pourra au moins se défendre et fuir si besoin. Mais la détermination vengeresse du maître s’instille à ses chiens, qui pressentent l’hallali.

La lice encore est mise au travail, suivie des autres dogues à quelques coudées. Les foulées de la bête sont lisibles comme sur les pages d’un livre, traversant les fourrés et les rus gelés sous le froid regard de la lune, qui perce parfois la noire chape nuageuse.

Enfin la troupe parvient au sommet d’un sombre ravin, qui surplombe un vallon de ronciers et d’arbres bas. L’astre de la nuit fait une courte apparition, grimaçant des menaces glacées, comme une curieuse rumeur de chasse à courre traverse l’air.

Finran a-t-il rêvé ces bruits étranges, ces hurlements de meute, cette cavalcade et ces échos de cors traversant la combe ?

En nage sous le halo spectral de la lune, le veneur sonde ses chiens : la meute frémit et gronde, le poil hérissé. Son instinct ne le trompe pas : le cœur de l’hiver, la source de la peur se vautre dans la bauge au fond de ce ravin.

Laissant le traineau au sommet, la troupe descend prudemment par le lit gelé d’un ruisseau, et pénètre sous les ronciers. Il fait chaud sous le dais de neige qui recouvre la végétation basse comme un linceul. Une pénombre oppressante règne sur ce monde d’en-dessous, à peine ponctuée de quelques halos irréels issus de trous dans la canopée glacée.

Finran allume une torche, et la troupe s’avance lentement. Une odeur de tourbe monte du tapis de feuilles, corrompue de relents incertains. L’éventail qu’a spontanément adopté les chasseurs s’est progressivement réduit à un groupe serré de chiens hérissés, autour de l’homme qui souvent, doit taillader les branches entrelacées avec sa rapière.

Soudain les chiens grondent sourdement. Finran aperçoit une paire d’yeux mauvais luire un instant, à l’orée de portée de sa torche. Aussitôt, le veneur plante son flambeau sur un monticule et appelle ses chiens autour de lui.

Sa manœuvre leur sauve la vie. Des hurlements sauvages s’élèvent autour d’eux, comme s’avance un énorme loup noir, sa gueule répugnante suintant d’une bave épaisse.

Le monstre n’a pas le temps de lancer son appel à la curée : une flèche luit d’un éclat mortel et lui traverse la gorge. Le chef loup s’effondre. Son rival, un grand mâle à la pelisse argentée, se jette sur la dépouille encore animée de soubresauts, et lui dévore les entrailles, prenant ainsi possession, avec l’énergie vitale du chef déchu, du commandement de la meute qui observe, indécise.

Mais le nouveau roi ne profite guère de son trône. A l’instant où sa gueule ensanglantée se relève du carnage, la flamme victorieuse brûlant au fond de son orbite s’éteint brutalement, fauchée par un nouveau projectile.

Finran tire posément parti de la stupeur de la meute, abattant avec sang-froid un imprudent qui trop exposé.

Alors la horde se débande. L’archer, après son double exploit, lâche encore quelques flèches. Sa victoire serait totale si ses chiens, sentant la peur dans les rangs ennemis, ne se lançaient à la poursuite des fauves. Finran a grand peine à les rappeler, contraint de les secourir avec sa pique de chasse, lorsque l’un d’eux se trouve aux prises avec un vicieux fauve sombre.

Le silence s’établit enfin. La meute décimée a fui, sans chef. Trois mâles et une femelle gisent à terre, et pas plus de quatre individus, probablement des femelles, se sont enfuis. Finran panse les blessures de ses chiens exténués et s’accorde quelques instants pour récupérer. Mais de curieuses écorchures infligées au pied des arbrisseaux éveillent sa curiosité[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn7).

Il explore les environs, achève les loups agonisants et découvre le repère de la meute. Sans pitié il extermine les louveteaux. Puis il dépèce sans plus attendre les dépouilles des deux fauves les plus imposants. Revenant auprès de ses chiens, Finran, le regard dans le vague, nettoie sa dague ensanglantée dans la neige et prononce le rituel purificateur. Il a exercé la terrible vengeance des hommes du nord au nom de tous les siens, qu’a poursuivis la terreur du loup. Les suppôts de la bête sont en déroute. Demain, il forcera sa tanière et ramènera sa dépouille !

.oOo.

Finran déblaie un large espace et dégage la neige des branches de ronciers pour respirer l’air libre. Prenant un risque, il va seul chercher son traineau. Puis il allume un feu du mieux qu’il peut avec le combustible disponible. Après un repas frugal, il sombre dans le sommeil des soldats – immédiat, profond et réparateur.

Lentement dans la nuit, comme la lune traverse le ciel silencieux, une bruine envahit la combe, que dans le Pays de Bouc on appelle vapeur de sommeil, et qui, en effet, endort profondément les chiens.

Pourtant un bruissement éveille Finran avant l’aube. Sans doute sa haine de la bête est-elle la plus forte. Sous le dais de neige, des sons feutrés lui parviennent, des grognements ou des marmonnements sourds fusent dans la brume glacée.

Il appelle ses chiens, en vain. Il alimente le feu et allume une torche récalcitrante. Son arc ne pouvant lui être d’aucun secours dans ce brouillard nocturne, le chasseur saisit ses piques, et se dirige au jugé dans la brume. Sa maigre torche à bout de bras, Finran s’avance sous les taillis, comme un aveugle ne se fiant qu’à l’oreille.

Longtemps, l’homme progresse, faisant quelques pas précipités dans la neige ou la boue gelée, puis tâchant de calmer son halètement et écoutant les grognements qui s’éloignent. Il lui semble que son gibier, si c’en est un, suit une voie compliquée, virant fréquemment lorsque le chasseur s’approche. Après une durée difficile à évaluer, Finran réalise finalement qu’il est en train de se perdre et songe à rebrousser chemin.

Mais soudain il tombe sur une foulée, fraiche et énorme. Le chasseur l’examine avec attention. Une grande pince[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn8) s’accompagne d’une marque de garde, lointaine et perpendiculaire. Perplexe, le veneur se remémore les voies croisées ces jours derniers, où cohabitaient étrangement des empreintes de plusieurs espèces. Celle-ci est arrondie, large et ferme. Aurait-il pu confondre une foulée de cerf et de sanglier ? Ne serait-ce celle de la bête, rejeton perverti des forêts d’un autre âge ?

Finran veut en avoir le cœur net ; il suit la voie avec circonspection.

Traversant les vapeurs de sommeil comme un fantôme à la poursuite d’une rumeur, le chasseur persévère, s’orientant aux grognements sur lesquels il gagne lentement, alors que monte l’aube grise et s’échauffe la brume.

Enfin Finran atteint la berge d’une petite rivière, prise sous une glace aux reflets d’iris d’eau. La couleur laiteuse de la rive cède progressivement le pas à des transparences de bleus et de verts ternes, jusqu’au milieu du lit, où l’on distingue sous la glace limpide, les ondulations de longues algues noires et argent. Des saules, sur la rive opposée, trainent dans la brume leurs branches mélancoliques. La pensée vient au chasseur, que cette rivière, probablement l’Oseraie[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn9), doit être plaisante au printemps.

Mais c’est là que l’attend un sanglier de belle taille, dissimulé sous les racines d’une souche renversée, à la lisière du bois. Lorsque le chasseur s’est avancé près de la rive, en plein espace découvert, la bête noire sort de sa cachette et surgit derrière lui.

Le sanglier charge l’intrus de toute sa puissance. Mais son orgueilleuse impatience le trahit – un petit grognement de hargne assassine lui échappe, et donne l’alerte au chasseur, qui n’a d’autre ressource qu’un dangereux roulé boulé pour éviter la charge meurtrière.

Au passage, la bête brise la hampe d’une des piques, manquant de peu de lui découdre l’aine. A terre, Finran serait en très mauvaise posture, si l’élan de l’animal ne lui permettait de se relever et de brandir un pieu.

Le sanglier est puissant et redoutable, entêté et féroce. D’une taille formidable, il semble pourtant jeune à sa façon de charger et de fouailler l’air vers les jambes de l’homme, en cherchant à le projeter au sol. Le combat est long et éprouvant, le chasseur multipliant les feintes et retenant ses coups pour réduire ses risques. Finalement l’expérience de Finran prévaut : lors d’une charge d’une vivacité imprudente du sanglier, il parvient à loger sa pique au défaut de l’armure, précisément au cœur. La bête s’effondre lourdement, brisant l’arme sous elle.

Le veneur s’approche, sa dague à la main, comme sa victime, à peine secouée de quelques spasmes, répand un sang noir qui fume d’une odeur âcre. Finran achève son gibier, observant le pelage gris-noir, qui garde par endroits les reflets roux du jeune sanglier. Le chasseur fronce les sourcils : malgré la grande taille de l’animal, il s’agit d’un ragot ! Las et fourbu, le chasseur vérifie ses antérieurs – bien plus fins que les mystérieuses foulées…

L’homme hors d’haleine et plein de doute se relève, lorsque son regard croise une paire d’yeux retranchés sous les ombres de la forêt, à une vingtaine de toises du rivage.

Des yeux porcins et globuleux, injectés de sang, dardent sur l’homme un regard de haine trouble et lancent une promesse de mort. La hure immonde aux tressaillements fielleux s’avance, bardée de sabres d’ivoire. Son hurlement hystérique et assourdissant vomit toute l’exécration viscérale envers le bipède, comme se répandent d’ignobles relents faisandés de souille[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn10). L’incarnation monstrueuse des profondeurs forestières originelles, des fouissements forcenés dans la bauge limoneuse, du grand rut primordial et sauvage, s’est levée pour contester à l’homme sa suprématie.

Le ragot mort, d’une corpulence pourtant exceptionnelle, n’a donc été que le page[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn11) complaisant et imprudent du souverain des ronciers. La véritable bête noire, complice du carnage sur les piquiers de Thalion, est enfin débusquée…

La masse formidable de muscles ondule sous la pelisse sombre comme la bête s’avance, traversée de spasmes de fureur meurtrière.

La bête débuche[[12]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn12), mais le chasseur, lucide, sait ne pouvoir en venir à bout. Ainsi le grand cerf l’a sciemment attiré ici, pour y subir l’antique loi de la forêt…

.oOo.

Finran saisit pourtant sa dernière pique et fait face au monstre.

Le vieux mâle tire profit de l’erreur de son page ; il vient immédiatement au contact de sa proie fatiguée et l’accable de coups de défenses. Le monstre en porte deux paires. Les premières prennent la forme de sabres longs d’un pied, brandis au-dessus de la hure. Les secondes, mirées, s’enroulent sur les côtés de la gueule.

Le sanglier secoue sa pelisse noire et grise, sa grande taille lui permettant de balayer l’espace au niveau de la poitrine de son adversaire, contraint de reculer constamment. L’allonge de Finran, grâce à son épieu, lui permet à peine de tenir à distance la gueule nauséabonde, frappant la hure sans pouvoir l’entailler.

Enorme mais d’une agilité surprenante, la bête prend immédiatement l’ascendant sur l’homme et déjoue, avec une horrible vivacité, les efforts du chasseur pour gagner un abri. La bête accule sa proie à la berge. Finran fatigue rapidement, les coutelas de corne lui ont déjà entaillé l’épaule et l’avant-bras. Tremblant de fatigue et adossé à la glace, le veneur tente son va-tout. Anticipant un moulinet du forcené, il frappe de côté, maniant son pieu d’une seule main.

Le chasseur paye immédiatement son imprudence : dans un beuglement strident, le monstre lui lacère le bras d’un revers de hure et le projette au sol !

Mais le coup a porté ! Le pieu est resté planté dans l’œil du monstre, qui trépigne de douleur et de rage.

D’instinct Finran rampe un peu plus loin, et se relève péniblement en tenant son bras droit cassé et ensanglanté.

Haletant et près de défaillir, le chasseur contemple avec angoisse les efforts de la bête pour se débarrasser de l’arme. Finran caresse encore l’espoir que le monstre, vaincu par la douleur, abandonnera le terrain. Il saisit sa dernière arme de la main gauche, sa fidèle mais courte dague.

Enfin, au milieu de fielleuses éructations de douleurs, l’épieu est arraché dans une gerbe de sang noir. Pendant quelques instants encore, la bête titube, cherchant sa proie avec une frénésie maladroite.

Finran recule doucement, sans bruit. Mais la bête le voit de son œil unique.

Frémissant de fureur, le fauve s’avance vers sa proie quasiment désarmée et pousse un hurlement de défi, qui retentit longuement en écho sur les berges dans la vieille forêt. En quelques foulées ensanglantées, il est au galop.

Le chasseur, en un battement de cœur, embrasse l’étendue de ses années, son enivrante jeunesse flétrie par les deuils, sa maturité peuplée de vaines victoires et de durables lâchetés, et sa rédemption dans une nouvelle vie. Quelques visages féminins dansent une dernière farandole, lui adressant tour à tour le sourire attendri des regrets et le ris serein de la compassion, juste avant le choc.

Finran expire au son des chairs broyées.

Lorsque son regard revient au monde présent, il voit, avec une acuité limpide, un grand cerf bouter le flanc borgne de la bête, dans une lente mais irrésistible poussée déchirant l’immonde peau sombre. Les côtes broyées sont celles du sanglier, déchirées par les cors du cerf !

Le monstre, décousu et déséquilibré, fait une embardée qui l’envoie glisser sur la glace de la rivière. Dans un grand fracas, la couche fine au centre du cours d’eau se rompt, précipitant sa masse immense dans l’eau vive glacée.

La puanteur du grand sanglier s’évanouit dans un bouillonnement de cristal. Comme se lève cette chape de relents, Finran croit que la berge s’éclaire d’une douce lueur. Le grand cerf, à présent fauve et doré sous la clarté salvatrice, et l’homme, au bras ensanglanté, se contemplent dans un noble regard de paix. Le chasseur sait désormais que le coureur sacré de Bema, le dieu veneur de son peuple, n’a pas quitté les Terres du Milieu.

Mais soudain la rivière gelée craque à nouveau. L’horrible hure jaillit, poussant d’ignobles cris de goret, comme le sanglier tente de reprendre pied sur la glace. Derrière lui, ses puissants postérieurs semblent se débattre dans un lacis d’algues sombres et argent, qui l’attirent au fond.

Finran hurle son refus. En un instant, il saisit son épieu ensanglanté de son bras valide et s’aventure à la rencontre du monstre.

Sans pitié, le chasseur s’acharne sur la tête du sanglier, qui finit par lâcher prise et sombre dans les remous bleus et verts de l’Oseraie.

.oOo.

Finran inspire longuement, profondément. L’air léger semble dissoudre le poids qui lui a étreint le cœur. Epuisé mais serein, le chasseur prostré s’allonge près de la berge, et ferme les yeux un instant.

Il sait pourtant que ce relâchement va lui couter la vie…

.oOo.

Lorsqu’il se réveille de son rêve, la tête lui tourne. Un grand cerf s’éloigne sur la rive opposée, disparaissant dans les brumes au son de curieuses clochettes, qui sèment d’étranges « Derry Dol, Ding a-ling a Merry lol » dans l’air pétillant.

Comme la bête majestueuse quitte les lieux, curieusement une petite comptine lui vient à l’esprit, comme la réminiscence d’un rêve ou d’un souvenir ancien :

_Compère Beaucent[ **[13]**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn13) s’en est allé_

_Faucher les blés à fin-des-foins_

_Avec mission de réparer_

_Tous les dégâts que fit son groin !_

_Il est retenu à dîner_

_Par l’ondine de l’Oseraie_

_Pour les cents prochaines années_

_Le Borgne taille sa roseraie !_

.oOo.

Finran ne s’explique pas comment son bras a été lavé, soigné et bandé, ni par quel prodige ses chiens, attelés au traineau, sont parvenus jusqu’à lui. Mais aux orées de la Vieille Forêt, il ne faut s’étonner de rien et mieux vaut passer son chemin.

L’aurore rose invite au départ. Cependant, avant de partir, il lui reste un devoir à accomplir.

Le chasseur traine le vaillant ragot tombé pour son maître et le suspend par les postérieurs aux branches d’un solide frêne. Il le saigne, le vide et le châtre.

Finran distribue solennellement les abats à sa meute frétillante. Les dogues affamés, même le mâtin, se jettent sur leur part en jappant joyeusement, tandis que le chasseur enterre les entrailles.

Enfin le serviteur de Bema dresse un feu rituel. Il y fait rôtir le foie et les frivolités[[14]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn14), qu’il assaisonne d’herbes secrètes. Après un court recueillement, il mange lentement, assimilant chaque bouchée. Finran accepte une part de la bête viscérale, ravie au monde primitif pour s’approprier sa vigueur. Ainsi le meneur de la chasse trempe son âme aux dangereux effluves de la nature sauvage, pour éviter aux siens d’y être confrontés.

Alors il lève le regard vers l’orient. Les branches noires luisent de mille sourires étoilés dans la lumière montante. Le dégel a commencé.

.oOo.

Désormais, à l’enseigne de l’oie saoule, on se risquera à raconter les terribles histoires de l’hiver du loup. On n’évitera pas les tracas de l’hiver, mais on en exorcisera un peu mieux la peur.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[0] Ce conte s’inspire d’épisodes de chasse réels, mais transposés aux créatures imaginaires des Terres du Milieux. Contrairement à notre monde, les loups y sont des créatures plus ou moins maléfiques, qui s’attaquent à l’homme, et les sangliers peuvent y atteindre des tailles gigantesques, lorsqu’un esprit maléfique les dirige.  
Par ailleurs, je me suis inspirée du travail suivant : Fabre-Vassas Claudine. Le partage du ferum. Un rite de chasse au sanglier. In: _Études rurales_ , N°87-88, 1982. La chasse et la cueillette aujourd'hui. pp. 377-400.

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Empreintes de l’animal suivi à la trace.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) Dommages aux arbres faits par l’animal en fuyant.

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) Vélocité, fermeté de la trajectoire, indiquée par les traces.

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Unité de longueur d’environ 200 m.

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref5) Unité de longueur de l’ordre de 50 cm.

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref6) Les yeux du cerf ont, à leur angle interne, une fente, le larmier, d'où suinte un liquide onctueux, d'odeur forte, particulièrement abondant au moment du rut.

[[7]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref7) Les abatis, traces des tiges saccagées par les loups à l’endroit où ils grandissent.

[[8]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref8) Chez le sanglier, les deux doigts centraux qui prennent appui sur le sol s'appellent "les pinces". Les doigts atrophiés du sanglier situés derrière les pinces se nomment "les gardes".

[[9]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref9) L’Oseraie est un affluent du Brandevin qui traverse la Vieille Forêt.

[[10]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref10) La souille est le marigot ou le sanglier se roule dans la boue pour se débarrasser de ses parasites.

[[11]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref11) Animal de compagnie, en général un mâle de deux ou trois ans, qu’un vieux solitaire s’adjoint, probablement pour le sacrifier s’il est serré de trop près.

[[12]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref12) Sortir du bois, se risquer en terrain découvert.

[[13]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref13) Beaucent est le nom du sanglier dans le Roman de Renart

[[14]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref14) En languedoc, les testicules du gibier sont encore nommés « frivolités ».


	17. Le petit prince du fournil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostomir craint ces visiteurs qui envahissent son univers d'enfant.  
> Quand il sera grand, il sera magicien, et ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir...

**Le petit prince du fournil**

.oOo.

_Au château de Thalion…_

Le petit garçon se faufile à pas de loup entre les sacs de farine, les jarres d’huile et les barriques de salaison, peinant sous le poids de son butin. Sous les arches de briques roses qui embaument le levain frais, la boulangère retire des pains fumants du four et les dépose dans de grands paniers. Alors que la femme gironde enfourne à nouveau de lourdes boules blanches, le petit s’approche du poêle et joue avec les tisons, mimant quelque sort fabuleux.

-« Je t’ai vu, Ostomir ! Ne joue pas près du poêle ! L’autre fois ne t’a pas suffi ? », dit posément la matrone en continuant son ouvrage avec détachement.

Son fils la croit un peu fée. La tendre servante, descendue des collines de Dun, sait des rituels secrets – la bière ne tourne jamais et les miches dorées s’amoncellent entre ses douces mains expertes. La tempête est son amie et elle a des yeux dans le dos !

Dépité, le petit s’attable précautionneusement, posant son énorme livre grand ouvert sur le chêne maculé de farine de froment. Les fours rougeoient dans la pénombre du fournil, animant les enluminures du tome ancien, d’une ardente vie épique.

-« Où as-tu encore pris ce livre ? Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas déranger les visiteurs ! »

La voix tranquille de la femme apostrophe l’enfant, alors qu’elle meuble le four, maniant sans effort sa longue palette d’un geste lent et blasé. Le petit blondinet la lorgne de biais, de son adorable air coupable :

-« J’ai pris le grand livre des magiciens dans la bibliothèque ! C’est celui qu’on regarde avec mon papa ! Tu veux bien me le lire, siteuplé ? »

Malgré cette moue charmeuse et suppliante, les yeux pâles de la boulangère s’embuent de tristesse. La pelle rejoint le mur d’un geste las et résigné :

-« Je ne sais pas lire, mon petit prince ! Mais je vais quand même te raconter une histoire… »

Du buffet lustré, sortent comme par magie un pichet de lait et une brioche fumante. La maman récite une histoire mille fois brodée au fil des gravures enluminées. La gloire du Roi, sa folle passion romantique, son terrible amour interdit prennent corps sous les yeux du petit Ostomir, jusqu’à cette brève et merveilleuse ère de félicité, où, retirée dans un pavillon de chasse, elle donna naissance à son petit prince…

Ce n’est pas le conte du grimoire des mages, Ostomir le sait bien. Mais c’est l’histoire de sa maman et de son papa, qu’eux seuls, désormais, connaîtront jamais. Car la douce mère n’a pas la force d’en révéler la triste fin… Ostomir console sa maman et gronde :

-« Quand je serai grand, je serai magicien. Et alors, ils verront, les visiteurs… »

La fille de cuisine esseulée passe tendrement sa main dans la chevelure diaphane de son fils :

-« Maintenant je veux que tu remettes ce livre en place. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mêler aux visiteurs !

\- Tu sais, en général ils ne font même pas attention à moi…

\- Nous ne sommes plus rien pour eux, à peine des ombres qui peuplent leurs cuisines ! Ne leur donne jamais l’occasion de te faire du mal ! »

Ostomir acquiesce pour faire plaisir à sa maman. Mais comment pourrait-il laisser les livres, témoins flamboyants de la gloire de son papa qu’il attend, aux mains de ces visiteurs incultes qui usurpent son château ?

.oOo.

_Au grenier de l’enseigne à l’Oie Saoule…_

Une fille pâle et fluette est étendue sur une balle de blé, sous les combles, le chat dans son giron. Appuyé sur ses maigres côtes, un grand livre de cuir s’étale sous son regard avide. Fermement agrippée au vénérable tome, elle vole de ligne en ligne, cueillant ici une pirouette galante, là une image éblouissante.

Sous la lucarne avare de lumière, la fille hâve chasse d’un souffle, la bouche en coin, cette mèche rebelle qui barre son visage ardent, éclairé par la lecture. Plongée dans le lai d’Eärendil et Elwing, elle étanche sa soif héroïque aux vers limpides des strophes elfiques.

-« Rends-moi mon livre ! »

Elle est immergée dans un passage critique. Son esprit d’acier pare, aux côtés de son héros, les coups perfides de l’hydre des îles boréales. Vous imaginez bien que ce n’est pas le moment de lâcher le récit.

-« Rends-moi mon livre ! »

Un sourcil irrité se lève au-dessus du vélin. L’œil délavé se défronce et s’agrandit de frayeur. Le chat se réveille, hérisse sa pelisse et s’enfuit en crachant. Le grand livre s’abaisse vivement.

Les pieds nus dans la farine du grenier, un bambin toise la fille, du haut de ses quatre ans. Ses grands yeux implorent avec la candeur sérieuse des enfants et une moue impatiente. Ses petites mains potelées portent à sa bouche un pouce et une poupée fripée, magicien de chiffon mais fidèle compagnon.

La fille énervée tressaille et lance sèchement, de sa voix d’adolescente farouche :

-« Tu m’as fait peur ! Mais t’es qui, toi ? T’en veux des histoires ? »

Abasourdi par la violence de la visiteuse, le petit bonhomme recule, la lèvre tremblante, puis s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

C’est toujours comme ça. Les visiteurs ont envahi sa vie. Partout ces parvenus le poursuivent de leur vindicte. Ils hantent le château de son papa, où il faisait bon vivre et où désormais, il se sent de trop.

.oOo.

_Dans la grande salle de l’auberge de l’Oie Saoule…_

-« Hé bien, Eliahel, où coures-tu comme ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un énorme rat ! »

Sous les voûtes vénérables de grès rose, la fillette tremblante est blanche comme une lune de Samain. Pourtant en présence du solide Finran, elle se calme un peu :

\- « C’était pas un rat ! C’était un garçon ! »

Le géant blond tente de la faire sourire :

\- « Bon d’accord, il ne te plait pas. Mais est-ce la peine de dévaler ainsi les escaliers du grenier ?  Est-il si laid ?

\- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas ! »

Quittant le comptoir de bois rouge, l’érudit Gigolet s’approche, alerté par les gesticulations bruyantes de sa protégée.

\- « Il est apparu comme ça, de nulle part. Il voulait le livre d’Eärendil. Et puis quand j’ai crié, il a disparu ! »

Intrigué, Gigolet interroge :

-« Quelle est la semblance du jouvenceau ?

\- Un tout petit garçon blond, qui suçait son pouce. Il était tout pâle. Et puis il avait plein de trous dans ses habits roussis ! Quand j’ai crié, il a disparu ! »

Finran et Gigolet se consultent du regard. Devant la mine décomposée du vieux scribe, Finran, d’un air gaillard, fait claquer sa rapière dans son fourreau, et lance de son ton bourru :

-« Allons, ma petite poulette ! Tes lectures t’auront brouillé la vue… C’était certainement le cadet d’Eothor ! Prends donc ces crêpes et ramène-les à tes frères et sœurs ! »

La fillette ne tremble plus, sinon d’indignation :

-« Alors comment ça se fait qu’il n’a laissé aucune trace sur la farine du grenier ? », grommelle-t-elle en s’emparant l’assiette.

Eliahel une fois renvoyée au grand air sous le soleil, Gigolet s’attable, les traits tirés. Devant le regard hésitant de l’écrivain public, une fois n’est pas coutume, son ami l’aubergiste lui verse une eau-de-vie de poire. Avec réticence et des mots pesés, le scribe altéré se livre :

-« Vous savez comme il m’advient de tempêter lors que parchemin précieux disparait mystérieusement ?

\- Tu veux dire ces livres qui réapparaissent après quelques lunes ?

– Cessez de ricaner, mécréant ! Seuls s’escamotent contes anciens de magie elfique, tels les ensorcellements de Doriath, les charmes de Nargothrond ou les merveilles de Gondolin.

\- Allons donc ! Un élève, chaparder tes trésors ? Seule Eliahel s’y intéresse…

\- Non pas ! Mais à maintes reprises, nous crûmes entrevoir jouvencel errer par les travées du paillier atorné en escole[1]. »

Cette fois Messer Finran ne rit plus :

-« Moi aussi, j’ai déjà surpris un petit bonhomme vagabonder dans l’aile Nord. Quand j’ai levé ma lanterne, il avait disparu ! »

Gigolet explique de son air grave et entendu :

\- « Nous fouillâmes maints grimoires[2]. Le castel de Thalion arda pour partie en l’an mille quatre cents et neuf de nostre âge, cependant que le dernier souverain de Cardolan, le roi Ostoher, périssait en bataille avec siens ost et héritiers. Ce brûlement passa presque inaperçu dans les malchroniques de ces heures sombres, mais l’on put recollecter que la muraille gîtant fournils et panneterie, se consuma à la brune, par accident d’infant aimant à mimer mage ardant[3].

\- Mais dis donc, c’est là que j’ai vu le gamin ! Il s’amusait près du foyer où la boulangère entretient ses tisons pour allumer ses fours. Tu veux dire…

\- Ce n’est point là jouvenceau de chair, mon ami ! Après l’incendie, l’on rapporta dès lors qu’un spectre poupard hantait les restes de nostre vénérable demeure, entretenu dans l’illusion que les habitants vivant là, ne sont que des visiteurs passagers, vils usurpateurs que le Roi chassera à son retour. »

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] …au grenier transformé en école.

[2] J’ai entrepris des recherches dans maintes archives…

[3] J’ai pu établir que l’aile du château qui abrite les fours à pain de la boulangerie, a brûlé un soir, par l’imprudence d’un enfant qui jouait au « magicien du feu ».


	18. La petite princesse du lutrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conteuse apprend que les histoires que l'on commence, ne trouvent pas toujours la fin qu'on leur a imaginée.

**La petite princesse du lutrin.**

.oOo.

La pluie martèle l’ardoise du donjon. Les grêlons frappent au carreau embué. Les bourrasques poussent des gémissements fantomatiques dans le conduit de cheminée. Le castel s’arc-boute en grinçant sur ses antiques poutres de chêne, opposant aux assauts de l’automne, la masse de ses moellons séculaires et l’inertie de ses habitudes. Les siècles ont tapissé les murs de l’auguste demeure, avec l’épais lacis des mœurs des habitants, de leurs amours perdues, de leurs vices impénitents, sans oublier quelques lourds secrets.

Ce soir on donne lecture. Ce soir l’auberge reçoit la visite d’un éminent personnage, un vieillard grisonnant, affable mais vif, porteur redouté de prophéties et infatigable pourfendeur du défaitisme. Tous les visages se tournent vers le lutrin descendu du grenier. La vieille demeure dresse son oreille un peu dure, et houspille ses petits commensaux chahuteurs.

Quand Eliahel lit un conte d’autrefois, la salle commune s’illumine de fastes elfiques, les voutes se peuplent d’oiseaux de mer sous un ciel d’avant la chute des rois, l’air charrie des fragrances de nostalgie ou d’espoir échappées d’un autre âge.

La voix claire de la fillette s’élève comme jadis celles des harpes des ménestrels à Fornost. Sa grâce vole sur les rimes, semant l’enchantement dans les âmes. Les rêves de l’auditoire, étouffés sous les corvées banales, s’ébrouant et reprenant vigueur, revêtent l’armure du héros et chérissent son oriflamme de justice.

Les vers légers courent sous le soleil, éveillant le printemps dans les cœurs. Le bourgeon d’espoir et la fleur du renouveau éclosent, croissent et exhalent le suc doux-amer que leurs racines nourricières tirent des légendes.

La fraiche Eliahel lance les strophes du conte d’un ton nouveau et hardi. Pourtant les archaïsmes de la langue charment l’oreille de leurs rythmes patinés. Les générations rassemblées pour la veillée, ravies, trouvent au détour des chroniques des rois, l’écho de leur soif de vivre, le refrain de leurs peines et le ferment de leur courage.

Villageois et voyageurs partagent, l’espace d’un soir, un peu plus qu’une distraction. Au long des pages vénérables, la figure tutélaire des rois de jadis étend son aile protectrice et réveille la fierté de l’ancien peuple d’Arnor.

.oOo.

Eliahel lit lentement, rajeunissant une tournure ou mimant une posture à l’occasion, avec un sens inné du rythme qui captive la petite communauté. La fillette sait toutes les aspérités de ses pages chéries, et les adoucit avec grâce. Aussi, sans lâcher bride à son texte, la lectrice a loisir d’observer son public.

Sa proche famille, endimanchée aux premières loges, se rengorge avec orgueil, alors que Gigolet, son maître, fier comme un cadet du roi, couve sa protégée de regards paternels.

Dans la lumière chaleureuse des chandelles, les bambins forment un cercle sage, leurs visages poupins levés vers l’adolescente au pupitre. De temps en temps, ils chapardent quelques fruits des bois qu’égrainent leurs aînés, curieux des merveilles mais inquiets des rumeurs de monstres, dont les ombres ranimées par le conte rôdent au dehors.

Un peu plus loin, les femmes, le giron chargé de broderies ou de coutures, soupirent aux amours contrariées des dames de la cour. Le pouce à la bouche et le regard dans le vague, un marmouset, repu de lait maternel, somnole dans les bras dodus qui le bercent au rythme des rimes.

Les hommes enfin, dans la pénombre rougeoyante des derniers rangs, vannent l’osier et sculptent le buis, hochant la tête aux faits d’armes des chevaliers errants. Le vieillard, carré dans un large fauteuil, taquine tranquillement sa pipe dans des volutes parfumées, mais les braises alertes de ses pupilles observent les états d’âme de l’auditoire avec intérêt. Sire Finran circule empressé dans les rangs, renouvelant brocs et chopes, et sa bière envahit les tables comme, dans le conte, les trolls se répandent du nord.

La salle frémit. L’étau de pénombre se resserre sur le castel. Un gamin se met à pleurer. Mais la garde royale tient bon !

Un grand dadais, l’idiot du village, s’est levé effaré du banc en brandissant sa fourchette contre les envahisseurs. Le vieillard gris le rassure d’un regard bienveillant et le simplet reprend sa place au milieu des bouviers, goûtant la douce chaleur complice de la veillée. Le garçon obtus échappe pour un temps à ses lourdes pensées de glaise - ses esprits déliés par le conte communient avec ses pairs dans les régions du rêve.

Sur un banc appuyé à la muraille, deux jeunes gens échangent des regards tendres et badins, en feignant d’écouter le conte. De sous sa coiffe de taffetas, une paysanne revêche, chaperon de la jeune fille, leur jette de temps à autres des coups d’œil inquisiteurs et décourageants, sans grand succès.

Un jeune garçon de ferme, embusqué derrière le pilier, participe de toute son âme à la bataille, jetant des sorts comme ce magicien gris qui traverse parfois le conte. Le petit bonhomme a dû échapper à sa mère et se glisser dans la haute salle pour la veillée.

Mais l’orage s’assemble et les hordes du Roi-Sorcier déferlent sur les grasses terres de Cardolan. L’auditoire fait corps, les nerfs tendus, le garçon se déchaine à l’unisson d’Eliahel et le royaume meurtri survit à la terrible épreuve.

Une tournée de bière, de boissons chaudes et de sablés juste sortis du four vient à point pour réconforter la salle. Eliahel, choyée et congratulée, sirote son lait-de-poule au milieu des enfants.

Mais lorsqu’elle cherche du regard son petit complice embusqué, il semble s’être évaporé !

.oOo.

Eliahel en aura le cœur net. A plusieurs reprises, elle a cru voir le blondinet paresser dans les travées du grenier au-dessus de la boulangerie du castel. Elle se demande même s’il ne serait pas un peu un enfant caché de la boulangère et de maître Finran. Dissimulant son approche derrière les sacs de farine, la chasseresse observe sa proie, qui s’abreuve insouciante à une source du savoir, assise sur une pile de tomes délabrés.

Voilà donc le petit malandrin qui dérobe à Maître Gigolet ses livres à restaurer ! Penché sur un lourd volume de cuir, le blondinet semble absorbé dans sa contemplation, son pâle visage mélancolique éclairé d’un sourire ténu.

Eliahel s’approche lentement du petit lecteur et se penche elle aussi sur le livre ouvert, par-dessus la frêle épaule du garçon.

Un roi trône au centre de la page enluminée, ses brocards d’or enflamment l’audience d’une glorieuse majesté. De nobles dignitaires, soutiens ou parasites de son pouvoir, font cercle autour du souverain. Sa proche famille massée près du trône semble regarder au loin, vers les limbes incertains d’un futur menaçant.

Le roi interroge la postérité de son mystérieux regard, où se perd le blondinet. Le pâle enfant, plongé dans l’image d’autrefois, laisse Eliahel se couler à son côté. Dans un frisson d’outre-monde, la jeune fille réalise la ressemblance de l’enfant, avec l’icône hiératique vermeil qui le contemple par-delà les siècles.

-« S’il te plait, raconte-moi une histoire ! »

Dans un moment fragile, on n’ose pas même briser le silence. Emue du besoin de connivence du petit bonhomme, Eliahel chuchote :

\- « Quelle histoire veux-tu ? »

Le petit garçon fait une petite moue distraite :

\- « Quand on raconte une belle histoire, les images du livre sont joyeuses…

\- Moi aussi j’aime bien les images, mais je préfère les histoires. Dans une histoire, ceux qui écoutent bien peuvent voir de belles images.

\- Quand j’écoute bien, j’entends que c’est mon Papa qui me raconte l’histoire.

\- C’est qui ton papa ? »

A nouveau un doux air de reproche impatient flotte un instant dans le regard du petit bonhomme.

\- « La plus belle c’est l’histoire de mon Papa.

\- Je ne connais pas l’histoire que te raconte ton Papa. L’histoire de ce livre-là est celle du roi.

\- Mais c’est lui mon Papa ! »

Eliahel tressaille, n’osant se tourner vers son petit compagnon, qui désigne le roi en majesté. Prise de vertige, la jeune fille peut presque sentir le souffle froid du garçon, qui reprend imperturbable :

\- « S’il te plait, raconte-moi cette histoire ! »

Il est sagement assis, les jambes dans le vide. Son pâle visage ne quémande pas. Ses grands yeux ne pleurent pas. Mais son regard limpide et serein pèse comme un reproche, de ce droit inconscient qu’ont les enfants d’exiger tranquillement et d’accaparer l’essentiel.

Alors Eliahel lit les antiques lignes. Il y est question d’alliances, de guerre et d’honneur. On y rapporte les heures du royaume, grandes ou médiocres – les récoltes et les épidémies, les foires et les impôts, les exploits des chevaliers et les disputes des grands de ce monde.

\- « Tu racontes mal ! L’image est plus belle du tout ! S’il te plait, raconte-moi une histoire où mon Papa est content ! »

La voix fluette, qui s’élève grave et inquiète, sourd d’un besoin lointain, inassouvi depuis des lustres.

-« Mais je t’ai lu exactement ce qui est écrit ! »

Son mage de chiffon sur le nez et son pouce à la bouche, l’enfant se réfugie dans un mutisme protecteur. Une larme perle le long de sa joue diaphane, et se perd dans l’ombre du grenier. Son regard éteint, vague et triste, ne semble plus voir la jeune fille.

Mais un coulis mouche la chandelle dans un frisson, plongeant le grenier dans une pénombre glaciale. Couverte de sueurs froides, Eliahel éperdue cherche l’échelle à tâtons.

-« Je t’avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas approcher les visiteurs !, souffle une voix maternelle, comme dans un rêve. Leurs contes sont tristes et méchants. Allons, Ostomir, ne pleure plus ! Je vais te raconter l’histoire de Papa et Maman, et si tu fais gentiment ta sieste, je te donnerai de la brioche…»

.oOo.

Dans la cour du castel, la jeune fille gesticule devant le vieillard qui prend le soleil, assis sur la margelle du puit. Le vieil homme grisonnant lève un sourcil broussailleux et intrigué sous le bord de son large chapeau délavé :

-« Un petit garçon blond ? »

Eliahel explique, volubile :

\- « Il s’appelle Ostomir.

- Hmm ? Non, je ne vois pas…

\- Je crois que c’est le fils de la boulangère !

- Vraiment ? Mais Finran et la boulangère n’ont pas eu… Non, tu dois te tromper, mon enfant !

\- Enfin, pas notre boulangère ! Celle du temps d’avant ! »

Le magicien retire sa pipe de la bouche, plisse ses yeux d’un air madré et dévisage avec intérêt Eliahel, qui ajoute :

\- « Il est tout petit, tout mignon, tout pâle, et il suce encore son pouce !

\- …

\- Et il ne répond jamais aux questions !

\- …

\- Et il a toujours avec lui une poupée de chiffon, dessinée comme un vieux bonhomme avec une grande canne et une longue barbe…

\- Ah oui ? Un poupard qui me ressemble, en somme ? »

Le magicien intrigué tire une bouffée en tournant ses regards vers la portion de muraille écroulée.

La brèche donne sur un vaste champ en contre-bas, sur lequel le prévôt de Thalion, faisait autrefois dresser la lice[1] et les galeries[2] pour les joutes du printemps.

.oOo.

Des fumées de l’herbe à pipe surgissent des souvenirs colorés.

Un joueur de pipeau des Hauts du Sud anime une farandole de jeunes filles sur les pavés devant le Castel. Les joues rosies et le souffle court, elles rient en concédant leurs coiffes de fleurs aux jeunes gens. Pages et écuyers empanachés tiennent la dragée haute aux bourgeois enrubannés.

Le roi remonte la rangée de tentes pavoisant aux armes des bannerets de Cardolan et des chevaliers errants de Rhudaur, jusqu’à la lice où l’attend sa cour.

La foule en liesse cède passage au roi Ostoher, flanqué de ses fils en armes. Les trompes d’airain éclatent en fanfares glorieuses, et tous s’inclinent devant le monarque qui prend place au centre de la galerie.

Les jouteurs s’avancent alors, sur leurs destriers qui piaffent, anticipant le combat. Soudain une femme se précipite devant la colonne, tirant son enfant de sous les sabots d’un percheron de bataille. Le gamin l’a échappé belle, mais la foule rit de la confusion qui disloque la parade.

L’austère robe noire d’une grande femme sèche fend alors la cohue des badauds. Son visage fripé pose un regard sévère sur les coupables du désordre et lance son arrêt :

-« Qui trouble l’étiquette royale ? Ton emploi au Castel ne t’autorise pas toutes les libertés ! Regagnez donc tous deux le fournil et vaquez à vos corvées ! »

Le fils ainé du roi s’interpose avec grâce :

-« Allons, Dame Séverine, jour d’hui est fête pour tous ! »

La duègne s’incline de mauvaise grâce, cependant que le jeune homme prend le petit garçon sur ses épaules :

-« Et toi, Ostomir, tu verras mieux de là-haut ! »

Le gamin, un blondinet rieur, semble rendre son affection au prince, comme à un grand frère adulé. La mère adresse un sourire de reconnaissance, et c’est avec confiance qu’elle laisse son fils, fièrement juché sur la cuirasse rutilante, agitant son magicien de chiffon avec enthousiasme.

Gandalf, songeur, expulse une bouffée de fumée. Comme le souvenir s’évanouit, le vieillard s’appuie sur son bâton et se tourne vers Eliahel, avec un étrange regard pénétrant :

-« Comment veux-tu que je me rappelle un temps aussi lointain ? Quant à toi, tu devrais courir les collines au grand soleil. Laisse les contes pour les veillées d’hiver ! Et ne va pas te perdre dans les mirages fantomatiques. Il n’est pas bon pour les mortels, d’étirer indéfiniment le temps et de demeurer éternellement dans les souvenirs… Surtout les souvenirs des autres…»

.oOo.

Le soir suivant, une lune rousse grimpe au-dessus des collines, lorsque Eliahel sort pour puiser de l’eau dans la cour du château. Le vieillard est là, installé au milieu de la brèche, dans les gravats de la muraille effondrée. Un livre sur les genoux, il lit à mi-voix, à la lueur de l’astre de la nuit. Une ombre pâle et indécise se tient à ses côtés, appuyant parfois sa tête sur l’épaule du magicien.

Eliahel se cache derrière le puit. Gandalf conclut son conte :

-« … Ainsi Ostoher, dernier des rois, rejoignit ses ancêtres, en compagnie de ses fils tombés au combat[3]. Tu vois, ton Papa a réussi à repousser les ennemis. Il a sauvé son royaume et peut désormais se reposer dans le domaine de Mandos.

\- Pourquoi il revient pas me voir, mon Papa ?

\- Mon petit, ce domaine est… magique, préparé spécialement pour lui et tes frères. Ton Papa ne peut pas revenir.

\- Mais moi je les attends ! »

Les digues se sont rompues. La cataracte des pleurs, si longtemps contenue par le cœur fidèle du petit garçon, jaillit sous le coup du désespoir. Le doute repoussé au long des siècles opiniâtres, enfin cède à l’horreur de son abandon. L’enfant pleure en silence sous la lune froide, ses larmes baignant sa joue pâle d’un voile terne.

Le magicien, peiné, sourit de toute sa sollicitude de vieux pèlerin fatigué :

\- « Mais tu sais, eux aussi, ils t’attendent…

\- … J’ai le droit d’y aller aussi, dans le beau royaume magique ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ta place est réservée depuis que tu joues au magicien du feu… C’est un endroit formidable pour les valeureux apprentis - magiciens.

\- Mais je veux pas laisser Maman ici, avec les visiteurs.

\- Tu as raison. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Maman de t’accompagner là-bas ? »

Le petit n’a pas besoin de convaincre sa Maman – elle sait toujours tout, sa Maman, elle est un peu sorcière. Elle est déjà aux côtés de son fils et du magicien gris, à sécher ses pleurs, et leur baluchon de brumes est tout prêt.

La douce fille des collines, silhouette indécise parmi les ombres, prend son fils par la main, et Gandalf les mène par des couloirs oubliés. Dans la crypte du donjon, le magicien demande au petit d’agiter son chiffon. Aussitôt s’ouvre une grande porte sombre, révélant une pièce d’où s’échappe une lueur vive, chaude et douce. Les petits bras transparents d’Ostomir enlacent Gandalf qui déclare :

-« A présent, ton ami le petit magicien va te guider vers la lumière. Et quand tu seras là-bas, raconte au roi les contes que t’ont appris les visiteurs ! Tu sais bien qu’ils ne sont pas tous tristes ! Le roi saura ainsi que ses sujets, qu’il a sauvés, ont gardé l’espoir grâce à son souvenir ! »

Mère et fils, radieux et transfigurés, s’estompent dans le halo. Lorsque la porte se referme, une brise glacée souffle sous la voûte, s’enroulant autour des piliers de granit.

Mais un intrus s’est avancé en silence vers la porte ! Eliahel a suivi l’étrange cortège jusqu’aux fondements du château et s’avance en catimini !

Le magicien, vif comme un hobbit chapardeur, attrape par le bras la jeune fille qui tentait de se faufiler :

-« Non, mon enfant, ton temps n’est pas venu !

\- Mais je veux savoir où il va !

\- Tu as bien le temps de vivre cette histoire-là ! Et nombreux sont ceux, ici, qui ont besoin de toi ! Il te faudra vivre tes propres aventures, inventer tes propres histoires, et transmettre le don, avant de rechercher les salles au-delà.

\- Il va me manquer ! »

Gandalf adresse un sourire de connivence à Eliahel :

-« A moi aussi. Mais il est tellement plus heureux à présent, que nous pourrons toujours nous souvenir de lui, avec ses petites fossettes rieuses et sa frimousse qui ne répondait jamais aux questions !

\- …

\- Ne sois pas triste pour eux ! Toute histoire a une fin. Ils ont enfin décidé de passer à l’histoire suivante, avec ceux qu’ils aiment ! Et en attendant, regarde ce que le petit Ostomir m’a donné pour toi ! »

Le magicien tend à la jeune fille, une demi-douzaine de grimoires délabrés. Il y a là plus de tomes que maître Gigolet n’oserait espérer en retrouver.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Champ clos de barrières, sur lequel s’affrontaient les chevaliers.

[2] Tribune de bois, élevée à côté de la lice, pour que les dames puissent regarder les joutes.

[3] En TA 1409, les armées du Roi-Sorcier assaillirent Arthedain et Cardolan. Une terrible bataille eut lieu sur les Hauts des Galgals, où le roi Ostoher de Cardolan et ses héritiers trouvèrent la mort. Les pertes élevées parmi la noblesse ne permirent pas au royaume de se relever, mais les populations survécurent encore des siècles, même après la chute d’Arthedain en TA 1974.


	19. La maitresse des herbes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandeurs et servitudes de l'herboriste, dans la Comté, se compliquaient souvent des charges d’accoucheuse.  
> Mais ce qu’Alchemille appréciait par-dessus tout, c’était sa fonction auto-proclamée de redresseuse des désordres conjugaux.

**La maîtresse des herbes.**

.oOo.

_En réponse au 54 ème défi du Poney Fringant, « Le Maître des herbes »_

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’Oie Saoule…_

Carré dans un fauteuil près de l’âtre, un gros hobbit pérorait, tirant de temps à autres une bouffée de sa luxueuse pipe en émail. Son large embonpoint de personnage cossu confirmait son ton assuré de chef de clan, qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction :

-« Que nenni ! C’est Tobold Sonnecor, mon aïeul, qui inventa l’art de pétuner avec l’herbe à pipe, il y a près de deux cents ans dans le Quartier Sud ! Les plus belles plantations se trouvent évidemment là-bas, de Longoulet aux rives du Brandevin, autour du manoir familial. »

Harold Sonnecor ne tarissait pas d’éloge pour son glorieux ancêtre, qui avait mis au point les méthodes de coupe, de séchage et de conservation des herbes, tout en inaugurant un art de vivre à la mode hobbite. A chaque génération, une sélection rigoureuse des plants permettait une progression de la qualité des feuilles, et parfois, quelque innovation fameuse, comme le rouleau de feuilles d’herbe-à-pipe.

Il s’agissait d’une technique secrète consistant à rouler sur elles-mêmes, avec un savant chevauchement, plusieurs feuilles de qualité exceptionnelle et de variétés subtilement assorties. Le rouleau obtenu permettait de fumer l’herbe-à-pipe… sans pipe, mais avec un raffinement inégalable. Encore fallait-il couper avec discernement l’extrémité du rouleau, et disposer du coupe-feuille approprié, car une coupe incorrecte ruinait le tirage du précieux objet. A l’époque de Maîtres Finran et Gigolet, les rouleaux d’herbe-à-pipe constituaient un luxe inouï, que se réservait maître Harold, le fils de leur ingénieux inventeur.

Mais ce soir-là, trônant dans la grande salle au milieu de larges volutes blancs, Harold glorifiait un autre ancêtre, ou plus exactement une aïeule, la mère de Tobold.

.oOo.

_La Comté, Quartier Sud, Les hauts reculés…_

Assise sous des brassées d’herbes suspendues aux poutres de son échoppe, la robuste hobbite toisait son patient d’un air goguenard :

\- « Alors Agénor, comme ça tu as épousé la petite Pâquerette ?

\- Ah, pour sûr, c’est une belle fille… Et vivace avec ça !

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, bougre de rogaton gouteux ? On n’épouse pas une jeunette à ton âge !

\- Ah mais, sauf vot’ respect, l’affection, ça se commande point !

\- L’affection ! Voilà bien tout ce que tu peux attendre, vieux grigou !

\- Ben justement, si ça pouvions êt’ l’effet d’vos bontés…

\- Oui, quoi, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Je te préviens, je ne te donnerai pas de philtre d’amour !

-Oh-là, non, pensez ! J’voudrions juste un petit remontant… Enfin, de quoi me remonter l’ardeur dans le bon moment, si vous m’suivez… »

Alchemille Sonnecor avait très bien compris. Elle soupira, devant l’air piteux du fermier de Lagrenouillère, un célibataire endurci qui avait enfin, semblait-il, trouvé à employer sa fortune.

-« Et qu’est-ce qu’elle en pense, Paquerette ?

\- Ah ben, elle est pas contre… Forcément… Parce qu’elle voudrait bien des petits hobbits… Et pis moi itou… Alors si vous pouvions me donner quèques herbes…

\- Laisse donc les herbes ! Dans ton cas, Agénor, il faut quelque chose de plus revigorant. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…»

Au fond de son officine, Alchemille fouilla sur les étagères, écartant pots de terre et sacs de jute, où se trouvaient serrés ses trésors d’herboriste. Elle n’était pas abusée par l’alibi de la descendance, mais elle confia à son patient, deux sachets de cuir reliés par une cordelette :

-« Voici des suites de sanglier séchées, réduites en poudre. Tu dois en délayer deux pincées dans le bouillon d’un vieux coq. Et puis Paquerette et toi, vous avalez le bouillon à jeun, chaque soir de pleine lune: les enfants naîtront chez vous tous les neuf mois ! »

.oOo.

A l’auberge du Dragon Vert, à Lézeau, un pilier de bar éméché tentait encore une fois de soutirer ses secrets à la mère Alchemille.

\- « Des herbes pour combattre un « coma idyllique » ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais t’en donner un, de secret, moi ! »

La solide hobbite, mi-amusée mais feignant la colère, empoigna le drôle par le col et le traina dans la cour, où il termina dans l’abreuvoir aux cochons.

\- « Tu vois ? Quand tu as bu trop de bière, pas besoin d’herbes, tu rajoutes beaucoup d’eau ! »

.oOo.

Un petit hobbit se pelotonnait sur son matelas rempli de son, veillé par la famille réunie sous le chaume. Des sifflements douloureux accompagnaient le drap qui montait et descendait sur sa frêle poitrine. Alchemille rassurante sourit en réponse au regard inquiet du petit, en écrasant entre ses rudes paumes, quelques fleurs séchées d’un beau bleu vif, au-dessus d’un bol d’eau bouillante :

-« Ne t’inquiète pas ! Tu vas respirer ça chaque fois que ta gorge siffle ! Et la lune prochaine, il y aura moins de pollen, ça ira mieux ! »

.oOo.

Lorsque Alchemille avait atteint la soixantaine, on avait commencé à la qualifier de « bien conservée ». Il est vrai qu’elle n’était alors pas plus laide, qu’elle n’avait été à vingt printemps ! Son visage ingrat, énergique et rassurant, n’avait pas pris une ride. Elle parcourait d’un pas alerte une ritournelle aux lèvres, les landes de la Comté à la recherche de ses herbes, et les chemins du quartier Sud, au service des nécessiteux et des malades.

Naturellement, l’on mit la juvénile endurance de la guérisseuse sur le compte des herbes médicinales et des onguents compliqués qu’elle confectionnait dans son trou. Mais l’irascible Maîtresse des herbes refusa toujours de confier ses secrets de jouvence.

.oOo.

Penchée sur sa patiente, Alchemille Sonnecor s’exclama avec bonne humeur:

-« Alors comme ça, ma petite Mélisse, tu te sens faible et tu veux un « compliment alimentaire » ? Hé bien en voilà un : Toutes mes félicitations, car tu es enceinte ! Pas étonnant que tu aies faim en permanence malgré ton ventre rebondi ! Ton bon-à-rien de mari a enfin produit quelquechose d’utile !»

Grandeurs et servitudes de l'herboriste, dans la Comté, se compliquaient souvent des charges d’accoucheuse et de soigneuse. Mais ce qu’Alchemille appréciait par-dessus tout, c’était sa fonction auto-proclamée de redresseuse des désordres conjugaux.

.oOo.

Le Brandebouc se tortillait devant Alchemille, triturant son chapeau avec nervosité. La redoutée hobbite avait une réputation d’excentricité et d’autorité. Mais elle connaissait son affaire et nul ne savait les plantes aussi bien qu’elle.

-« Tu veux devenir herboriste ? Et que crois-tu que je puisse faire d’un oisif nanti comme un cadet Brandebouc ? »

Le jeune hobbit, penaud et rouge comme une pivoine, allait se retirer lorsque l’irascible Maitresse des herbes se ravisa :

-« Au fait, tu as bien accès au portail de la Vieille Forêt ?[1] Alors je vais te donner ta chance ! »

Le jeune Galadoc Brandebouc fut envoyé fourrager au-delà du Brandevin, car l’on dit que pouvaient s’y trouver des espèces rarissimes, sous les frondaisons aux abords du Tournesaules…

.oOo.

L’accouchement de Mélisse avait été un long combat. Mais enfin, au petit matin, la jeune maman tenait dans ses bras un beau petit hobbit bien rose, dont les mignons petits pieds se couvraient déjà d’un duvet brun.

Alchemille rangeant ses fioles et ses torchons, lança négligemment :

-« Elle s’appellera Piloselle ! Ça lui ira très bien ! »

Puis, ignorant l’air abasourdi et indigné de la primipare[2], elle s’en fut vers sa tournée des malades du jour…

La maîtresse des herbes donnait d’autorité, aux enfants qu’elle mettait au monde, les noms de plantes qui l’inspiraient. C’était là son étrange et seule exigence…

.oOo.

-« Ah, Maître Agénor, c’est toi ! Je ne t’avais pas reconnu avec cette tignasse de sanglier ! Comment se porte Paquerette, ses varices ne la font pas trop souffrir ? Et comment vont Larmoise, Bugrane, Marjolaine, Bardane, Laubier, Busserole, Gattilier, Hysope et Chélidoine ? Et j’oubliais les triplés, Aspérule, Astragale et Agripaume ?

\- A merveille, grâce vous soyons rendue ! Mais voilà, Bonne Mère… Vous trouvions pas que douze enfants, c’est peut-être assez ? »

Alchemille n’avait pas l’intention de faciliter la tâche au vieux fermier. Elle s’enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras d’un air revêche. Il continua laborieusement :

\- « Bonne Mère, je n’arrive plus à dormir. Nous avons vidé les bourses[3] depuis longtemps, mais ma Paquerette est fort fougueuse et… Je voudrions vous demander un remède pour… remettre les choses dans leur ancien état. »

Alchemille considéra Agénor avec commisération :

-« Et qu’est-ce qu’elle en pense, Paquerette ?

\- Ben, les enfants la fatiguent beaucoup, mais elle en redemande…

\- Bon, revenez me voir ensemble, nous allons arranger cela. Je vous la donnerai, cette précieuse recette, pour calmer vos transports. Mais où l’ai-je mise ? »

Il avait fallu, quelques années auparavant, qu’Alchemille en donnât à feu son mari. Peut-être avait-elle un peu forcé la dose...

.oOo.

La ravissante jeune hobbite baissait ses yeux embués. Evidemment, il n’était même pas nécessaire de l’ausculter, elle se trouvait dans des « [4]circonstances intéressantes ». C’est toujours vers Alchemille que se tournaient les pauvresses embarrassées, même si elles répugnaient à s’aventurer jusqu’à sa chaumière perdue dans les landes des Hauts Reculés.

La Maitresse des herbes tapota gentiment la main de la jeune fille :

-« Ne t’inquiète pas, je vais arranger tout ça !

\- Alors vous allez me donner des herbes ? »

Alchemille hocha la tête, se leva et prit son solide bâton de marche, celui dont le talon était ferré de frais. Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille, elle lui lança un clin d’œil :

-« Oui, c’est pour chasser la mauvaise herbe ! Attends-moi ici !»,

Et elle sortit.

Deux heures plus tard, Alchemille revenait, tirant par l’oreille un chenapan, du même âge que la jeune fille. Elle les avait vus trainer ensemble suffisamment souvent, pour être à peu près sûre de ne pas se tromper de père…

.oOo.

Alchemille émergea de sous le chaume :

-« Oui, c’est bien ça ! De vilains parasites ont envahi votre toiture… »

L’énergique Maitresse des Herbes ordonna une fumigation, avec des feuilles que collectèrent et séchèrent son fils et son assistant Galadoc. L’odeur persista longtemps dans la chaumière. Les habitants furent un peu incommodés, mais les parasites n’y résistèrent pas.

.oOo.

Galadoc Brandebouc s’en revenait une fois encore de la Vieille Forêt. Cette fois il ramenait des tendres pousses de quenouilles. La journée avait été très éprouvante. Il prétendait même que les souches le long du Tournesaules faisaient des blagues de fort mauvais goût…[5]

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, la Maîtresse des Herbes ne pouvait que sévir :

-« Non, je ne te dirai point ce que l’on peut concocter avec ces plants ! Tu n’es pas encore mûr ! »

Alchemille, en vieillissant, devenait de plus en plus secrète et autoritaire, mais elle semblait détenir un élixir de longévité, un secret de résistance, un mystère de vie.

Jamais pourtant on ne le lui fit dire…

Pas même, semble-t-il, son fils Tobold, qui pourtant partageait sa passion pour les simples.

Ce garnement avait toujours été sa seule faiblesse. Alchemille le surprenait souvent, rêvant aux alouettes, allongé à flanc de colline.

Il flânait oisif par les bois, ramenant à sa mère, pour se faire pardonner, les plants qu’il ne savait identifier. Un matin d’été, il revint au trou, l’air hagard et le regard rêveur. Il avoua seulement s’être égaré dans un rêve, allongé sur un coteau de Longoulet, dans un champ de Galenas douce qu’il affectionnait particulièrement.

Alchemille le surveilla de plus près, et tenta de lui inculquer le métier avec plus de rigueur.

.oOo.

Tobold, fantasque et inventif, ne donnait guère l’impression d’assimiler les leçons de sa maman.

Pourtant il n’en perdait pas une miette, mais il inventoriait ses connaissances d’une façon critique et inédite, bien loin du morne et patient catalogue de l’intraitable Alchemille.

C’est ainsi qu’un jour, il étonna son austère professeur en lui soumettant une théorie personnelle.  Au fil des ans, en analysant la partie la plus efficace de chaque plante, il s’était aussi interrogé sur la façon la plus profitable d’en faire absorber la quintessence.

Tobold avait répertorié les différents modes d’administration des remèdes, discutant des avantages et des limites de l’ingestion de tisanes ou de poudre incorporée aux aliments, de bains de bouche ou gargarismes, de fumigations ou d’inhalations, de cataplasmes et lotions à appliquer sur la peau, de bains.

Après maintes expérimentations, il était parvenu à la conclusion que l’inhalation du remède sous forme de vapeurs, assurait dans bien des cas la diffusion la plus rapide du principe actif.

Seul le lavement pouvait parfois concurrencer cette efficacité, mais au prix de réticences insurmontables chez la plupart de leurs patients…

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’Oie saoule…_

-« Mais alors, Maître Harold, nous direz-vous enfin le secret de la redoutable Alchemille ?

\- J’aimerais pouvoir le faire ! Mais tout ce que mon père a pu découvrir, tient dans ces quelques lignes, tirées du testament de l’aïeule. Comprenne qui pourra :

 _Je puis promettre l’usufruit de mon secret tant convoité, à qui suivra les préceptes ci-devant : Le Maitre des herbes, scrupuleux des règles de son art, collectera et préparera lui-même ses herbes, en variant leur provenance afin d’assurer leur pérennité, éprouvera toutes ses potions sans en abuser, et révélera l’absence de secret à ceux qu’il en trouvera dignes._  »[6]

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Le clan Brandebouc a élevé une haie pour se protéger des créatures de la Vieille Forêt, et ont bâti un portail pour y accéder lorsque le cœur leur en dit. Bien entendu, le maître du Clan en garde prudemment la clef.

[2] Mère d’un premier enfant.

[3] Celles qu’Alchemille avait confiées au jeune couple, bien entendu !

[4] Le terme « les circonstances » désigne, dans le langage des commères hobbites, qui toujours conservent le décorum, l’état incertain et transitoire d’une hobbite qui précède de quelques mois un heureux événement – il s’agit alors de « circonstances propices ». Lorsqu’intervient la déception ou le soulagement d’une fausse alerte, l’on parle dans ce cas de « circonstances illusoires». Les cas de fausse-couches, rares chez les hobbits, portent le nom terrible de « circonstances funestes ».

[5] Sans doute la lectrice se rappelle-t-elle les déboires de Merry et Pippin, avec un saule de la Vieille Forêt…

[6] Gandalf, si on l’interrogeait sur cette petite énigme, ferait peut-être l’hypothèse que le seul véritable secret de jouvence est d’aimer son métier, de faire de l’exercice, de se nourrir de façon variée et avec mesure, et surtout de ne pas imaginer qu’il y a d’autre secret.


	20. L'ile du roi d'or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une baleinière s'aventure dans des eaux infestées de légendes...

.oOo.

Un conte marin en réponse au 53ème défi du Poney Fringuant : « Ar Pharazôn ».

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Le capitaine de vaisseau revient souvent à Thalion, à la belle saison. Il y écoule des épices contre des lingots d’étain et de bauxite des collines rouges. Un peu échauffé par les âpres négociations de la matinée, mais satisfait d’avoir conclu avec ses interlocuteurs commerciaux, il s’est attablé à l’auberge, et régale à présent la cantonade d’un conte des mers lointaines.

Il lui est assez plaisant d’éduquer un peu la piétaille autochtone, d’égayer leurs mornes soirées paysannes de souvenirs flattant la majesté numénoréenne. Après une bonne lampée de cervoise, le loup de mer essuie ses moustaches mousseuses d’un revers de son bracelet de cuir, et plonge avec aisance dans des eaux infestées de légendes...

.oOo.

 _A bord d’un baleinier d’Umbar, il y a bien longtemps_ [ _[1]_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1) _…_

Dans la cabine exigüe aux boiseries précieuses, les officiers du bord partageaient un repas autour du carré du commandant. Le maître d’équipage, solide suderon basané, salua avec rudesse et sortit prendre son quart. Le commandant, serré dans sa tunique impeccable, lui rendit un salut guindé et poursuivit ses péroraisons :

-« Quelle gloire était la nôtre, Messieurs ! Imaginez la reine à la tête des plus belles dames de l’île, dispensant sa bénédiction sur les quais en liesse ! Imaginez nos mille vaisseaux appareillant au petit matin, dépositaires de la foi des hommes de la mer ! Imaginez mille proues fendant les flots de la destinée pour asservir l’ennemi ! »

Le fier regard aquilin du vieux marin se fit lointain. Son souvenir embrassait une apogée, qu’une capricieuse fatalité avait dérobée depuis des lustres :

\- « Nos valeureuses troupes, brillamment commandées, vainquirent la terreur des forces de l’ombre, enveloppant l’ennemi d’habiles manœuvres et imposant la supériorité de nos armes. Partout, du Harondor à l’Umbar, les tribus subjuguées reniaient leurs alliances abjectes et se rangeaient aux côtés de leurs libérateurs.

Notre roi, Ar Pharazôn le Vermeil, rassemblait les hommes moindres des terres du milieu. L’avènement de son règne universel ravivait nos lointaines parentés et subjuguait les faibles, appelés par la mansuétude impériale, à servir sa gloire pacificatrice.

Le noir ennemi des hommes, dompté, fit allégeance et se prosterna, chargé de chaines, aux pieds du Roi, après quoi il fut exilé en une honteuse captivité. Notre Roi Ar Pharazôn érigea une colonne d’or en Umbar, qui commémorait ces hauts faits et apportait chaque nuit, la lumière du salut numénoréen aux navigateurs égarés. Depuis, nos flottes conservent la maîtrise des océans et entretiennent l’espoir de notre renouveau ! »

Les grincements de la baleinière berçaient l’esprit des officiers au rythme de la houle, dans les glorieuses chimères de leur commandant, qui unissait leurs âmes en un faisceau ardant.

La porte du carré s’ouvrit soudain, rompant le charme. Un jeune homme, vêtu de soieries à la dernière mode, fit une entrée nonchalante :

-« Salut la compagnie ! Alors commandant, toujours plongé dans les gloires d’autrefois ? On dirait presque que vous avez participé à ces nobles réjouissances ! Peut-être devrions-nous rêver à des lendemains plus… réalistes ? »

Le commandant, dont les mâchoires rasées de près tressaillaient de spasmes offusqués, apostropha durement son second :

-« Voilà, mécréant, le néant qui menace lorsque l’éthique des hommes de la mer est bafouée. Votre impertinent laxisme moral ne doit pas vous faire négliger vos devoirs et nos croyances ! Un jour notre Roi Ar Pharazôn[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2) s’éveillera des abysses, pour réclamer au monde, ce que la gloire lui a promis ! Alors les hommes de l’Ouïstrenesse seront libérés du mensonge des Puissants de l’Ouest et de leurs séides les elfes. L’engloutissement de notre île bénie montre à quel point ces lâches nous craignent, accaparant les bienfaits du monde à leur seul profit. »

Le jeune homme rectifia sa mise, fit claquer les talons de ses bottes lustrées et déclara d’un ton dubitatif :

-« Voilà un manifeste bien usé ! Donner à l’humanité l’éternelle jouissance de son destin, rien que cela ? En attendant d’arracher ces secrets tant convoités, je suggère respectueusement de ne pas insulter l’avenir et de ménager les puissances de ce monde. Il se prépare un grain – des nuages sombres s’assemblent à une vitesse inquiétante. Votre présence est requise sur le pont supérieur ! »

Le commandant toisa le mécréant de son regard bleu acier, se leva avec raideur et quitta le carré, suivi de ses officiers.

.oOo.

La houle visqueuse charriait des reflets sinistres. L’écume s’y étalait en trainées fielleuses. Au loin, une masse sombre volait sur l’océan anthracite, cavalcade menaçante qui fulminait en éclairs livides.

Des gouffres opalescents se creusaient sous les rafales, la baleinière prenait une gîte préoccupante. Déjà l’équipage en proie au découragement, agitait ses talismans vers la mer démontée. Le commandant lança ses ordres d’une voix d’airain, raide comme la justice sur le gaillard d’arrière. Trois des équipes de quart montèrent dans les haubans et engagèrent le combat comme le vent commençait à mugir, tandis que le dernier quart arrimait les chaudrons. Des feux-follets se mirent à danser parmi les hunes, tandis que de liquides lances de terreur s’abattaient sur le pont.

Subjugués par le calme souverain de leur commandant, les matelots se surpassèrent– les gabiers ramenèrent la toile, ferlèrent les voiles, hâlèrent les rabans et clouèrent les sabords[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3). Mais à peine les cargues nouées, un formidable ressac bouillonnait tout autour du vaisseau. Une vague gigantesque éleva ses épaulements difformes et déferla par le travers, balayant le tiers de l’équipage. Sous les haros assourdissant des embruns, le commandant, luttant lui-même à la barre, ordonna d’arrimer les matelots à une ralingue, et fit doubler les équipes aux pompes.

Aussitôt le second improvisa une ligne solide le long des emplantures de mâts. Mais l’ouragan, comme un exécuteur aveugle, écartelait le vaisseau. La mâture bientôt rasée et jetée à la mer, entraînait le navire par ses haubans, le tirant vers le fond avec une horrible puissance. Un chef de nage, un harponneur et plusieurs matelots furent précipités par-dessus-bord avant qu’on parvînt à les sectionner.

Tout au long de cette lugubre nuit, la baleinière tangua sur les flots et dériva par des mers oubliées, l’équipage luttant pour sa survie sous les ordres de son inflexible commandant.

.oOo.

Le grincement d’une poulie, aigu et lancinant, réveilla le second. La tête lourde, il se redressa et contempla les environs - une brume filandreuse dévoilait les mornes éboulis d’une côte rocheuse. Des vagues silencieuses baignaient mollement ce rivage irréel, tandis que le vaisseau gisait sur son flanc tribord, éventré sur des écueils affleurant à marée basse.

Quelques membres d’équipage, rescapés de cette nuit d’ordalie, répondirent aux appels du second. Hagards et dépenaillés, ils semblaient des parias décharnés, évadés d’un monde perdu. Le commandant évanoui était encore amarré à la barre du bâtiment, comme un spectre dégingandé aux commandes d’un vaisseau fantôme.

.oOo.

Lorsque les vivres sauvés du naufrage furent rassemblés à terre, les deux officiers restants tinrent conseil, et résolurent d’explorer le rivage.

Le plus urgent était l’eau douce. On envoya plusieurs équipes, qui errèrent longtemps parmi les roches nues, sans trouver âme qui vive, mais avec un malaise croissant. Les promontoires semblaient murmurer leur effarement, des éboulements sournois entravaient leur progression, les failles exhalaient une sourde haine du vivant. Les hommes craignaient ces rumeurs, qu’étouffait la brume épaisse. Une volonté hostile semblait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

On se rendit compte au bout de quelques jours, que cette terre était une île entièrement ceinturée de rives rocheuses, continuellement dissimulées dans le brouillard. Le commandant fit solennellement proclamer que les hommes du Roi, héritiers de Numénor, prenaient possession de cette terre.

L’assurance de l’officier fit merveille. Aussitôt ses hommes se sentirent soulagés des fantasmes fugitifs qui avaient semblé traverser les brumes.

Alors les hommes découvrirent un mince ruisselet qui se perdait au fond d’un vallon stérile. Remontant la gorge, ils en localisèrent la source, qui suintait une eau âpre sentant le souffre. Il fallut s’en contenter.

Explorant plus avant, l’équipe déboucha dans une grotte, à l’entrée de laquelle se dressait une grande statue de pierre, qui semblait surgir de la roche scintillante. Frappés d’une crainte respectueuse, les hommes se prosternèrent devant ce terrible gardien, dont les yeux attentifs scintillaient à la lumière de leurs torches. La grotte regorgeait de richesses, dignes seulement du trésor des puissants rois de jadis – d’antiques pièces d’or, des joyaux, des armes de haute lignée gisaient là, sous le regard attentif du colosse. Ce haut roi couronné d’or tendait une main puissante et avide, pour saisir l’éternelle gloire, suivi de tout un peuple.

Malgré leur grande faiblesse, la plupart des gabiers revinrent chargés de richesses. Certains étaient habités d’une étrange sensation de grandeur, d’autres imbus d’un lourd sentiment de responsabilité. Mais la peur les tenaillait tous. L’un d’entre eux pourtant, solide harponneur, querelleur et gouailleur, évoqua dans un rire gras, les délices du harem qu’il pourrait entretenir avec ces richesses, et se chargea d’un lourd coffre de pierreries.

L’équipe n’avait pas sitôt quitté la grotte, que le harponneur, tout rutilant des colliers d’or amoncelés sur ses puissantes épaules, glissait sur un rocher instable, et se rompait le cou au terme d’une longue chute. Ses compagnons contemplèrent avec effroi son cadavre désarticulé, qui flottait au-dessus d’un suaire aigue-marine, semé d’oursins et de diamants.

L’équipe rejoignit le rivage en silence. Chez quelques-uns la discipline se raffermit, mais ces richesses inutiles jetèrent l’équipage dans un abattement superstitieux.

Aussi les deux officiers résolurent-ils d’explorer eux-mêmes l’île avec méthode, sans plus exposer leurs gabiers et harponneurs à ses maléfices.

.oOo.

Le commandant et le second partirent le lendemain. Après avoir reconnu les grottes abritant le trésor, et ressenti l’appel pressant du Roi d’or, ils grimpèrent longuement dans la brume, environnés du silence de mort qui régnait à présent sur l’île. A l’altitude où se dissipait le brouillard, ils découvrirent un étrange refuge.

De luxueuses mosaïques dépeignaient une vie raffinée, savante et harmonieuse. Les pièces de la vaste demeure, aux murs ornés de riches peintures, étaient à moitié en ruine. Pourtant des reliques brisées, des antiquités dépareillées et des colifichets rafistolés les meublait, ensemble hétéroclite qui semblait récupéré sur des épaves échouées pendant des siècles. Ils explorèrent les ruines et découvrirent une chambre décorée de maints objets féminins, mais sans jamais rencontrer leur hôtesse. Quelqu’un semblait vivre là, en ermite hantant un palais d’un autre âge, et tendant son filet de pêche entre deux statues de marbre. Les deux officiers, confondus par la grâce et la décrépitude de la demeure, reconnaissaient à maints détails des arts et techniques familiers, et souffraient les affres de l’exilé retrouvant sa patrie dévastée.

Poursuivant leur ascension, ils parvinrent enfin à un vaste espace plat, vide et silencieux. Le ciel immaculé, qu’aucun oiseau n’habitait de son vol, semblait observer l’esplanade.

Surplombant l’est de l’île, un beffroi couronné d’ors fatigués, projetait alentours ses nostalgiques rayons vainqueurs. A l’opposé, un grand arbre mort déployait l’ombre de ses branches dénudées au-dessus d’un catafalque, sur lequel trônait une étrange construction de pierre sombre. Des idoles hideuses y sacrifiaient des premiers-nés de toutes les espèces. Des totems obscènes proféraient là d’abjectes profanations muettes.

Troublés et pantelants, les deux officiers n’osaient imaginer l’impensable. Des images violentes les harcelèrent comme ils tentaient de se recueillir - un couple majestueux se déchirait sous le regard maléfique d’une sombre figure drapée de malveillance contenue. Les deux hommes redescendirent la pente, incapables de formuler les folles hypothèses qui leur serraient la gorge.

.oOo.

Au crépuscule, lorsqu’ils rejoignirent le palais, une lueur errante, semblable aux mirages qui leurrent les marins égarés, les fit rejoindre l’antique salle à manger. Les deux officiers y découvrirent un somptueux dîner, qui semblait les attendre. Ebranlés par un si grand mystère, ils n’osèrent se détourner et firent honneur à leur hôtesse invisible. A la fin du repas, la lueur les conduisit à une chambre, où ils succombèrent au sommeil.

Des songes de grandeur nostalgique les visitèrent. Un haut Roi vêtu d’or et empanaché d’orgueil, semblait leur ordonner de rebâtir la puissance numénoréenne. Le commandant se vit restaurant la dignité des Seigneurs de la mer, fort des richesses tirées des roches et sauvées des eaux de cette île. Une sublime Reine se tenait aux côtés du haut Roi, sa coiffe ruisselant de perles, et semblait pleurer des larmes de diamant, les suppliant de la délivrer de son supplice. Le second se rêva champion de sa reine, renouant d’antiques alliances.

Le lendemain, habités de visions d’une hiératique gloire, les deux marins se réveillèrent à l’aube.

Une silhouette diaphane et encapuchonnée les veillait, dressée à leur chevet.

Saisis d’effroi, ils demandèrent ce que désirait leur hôtesse. Une voix féminine, légère comme un souffle et traînante comme les siècles de tourment, leur enjoignit, pour prix de son hospitalité, d’imaginer pour elle et de mener à bien quelque galant ouvrage.

Les deux officiers s’inclinèrent, l’un pour l’honneur, l’autre pour la grâce, et prirent congé.

.oOo.

Par tempérament et par conviction, ces deux hommes n’étaient guère enclins à collaborer. Leurs rêves secrets s’accordaient trop mal. Aussi chacun se lança-t-il dans l’œuvre que dictait son cœur.

Le commandant choisit de consolider la tour dorée, dont les reflets radieux rappelaient la gloire de Numénor et guideraient les navires de ses héritiers. Il parvint à confectionner un mortier et redora le dôme renforcé.

Le second détruisit l’autel sombre, précipita les pierres maléfiques à la mer, et purifia par le feu le catafalque de marbre.

Mais les deux hommes s’opposèrent au sujet de l’arbre mort. Le second voulait le révérer comme une relique des temps anciens, le commandant souhaitant le brûler comme le signe d’une allégeance entachée d’opprobre.

Ils tirèrent l’épée, et sans doute le sang de l’un d’eux aurait-il à nouveau souillé le catafalque, si un goéland n’avait à ce moment jeté son ombre rapide et gracieuse entre les combattants. Sous la protection de l’oiseau de mer surgi du soleil, la raison l’emporta donc, lorsque les deux marins se rendirent compte, que le vénérable bois pourrait permettre de radouber leur vaisseau.

Contre toute attente, ils travaillèrent donc ensemble, rameutant les restes de leur équipage. En quelques jours le tronc avait été débité en planches et billots, ramenés au rivage. Le charpentier du bord, par bonheur, était encore des leurs. Ils confectionnèrent une grue de bois, redressèrent le navire à la faveur d’une marée, et achevèrent le radoub. Enfin les deux plus belles branches de l’antique arbre géant, firent de passables mâts.

.oOo.

Les naufragés épuisés allaient donc pouvoir s’échapper.

La discorde, cependant, éclata à propos du trésor. Il fallut aux deux officiers, faire preuve d’une extrême fermeté, pour empêcher l’équipage d’alourdir de trop d’or et de pierreries, un navire qu’il ne pourrait manœuvrer qu’avec difficulté.

Le matin de leur départ, comme les hommes poussaient le navire, dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille, la brume se leva, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans l’île.

Comme le brouillard se retirait, une forme encapuchonnée s’approcha de la proue dans un profond silence, y déposa un rameau vert[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4), et s’en retourna vers la grève. L’équipage fut tellement accablé de terreur, qu’on oublia les dernières velléités d’embarquer plus d’or et de joyaux.

La marée montait, la brise s’engouffrait dans le gréement de fortune, et le vaisseau s’écartait de l’île. C’est alors qu’ils entendirent des oiseaux de mer, qui peuplaient enfin le ciel de leurs vols gracieux et de leurs cris joyeux.

Comme les marins observaient l’île s’éloigner, escortée de ses nouveaux habitants, il leur sembla qu’une haute vague venait s’abattre sur la crique où subsistaient les richesses abandonnées et les traces de leur passage. Comme la vague refluait, ils crurent apercevoir, lovée au creux des rouleaux d’émeraude, une rapide nageuse, image vivace de "Tar-Miriel, la Reine plus pure que l'argent, l'ivoire ou les perles."[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn5) Mais le mirage fugitif s’évanouit, comme la haute vague refluait vers l’occident, et que les brumes enveloppaient à nouveau l’île de leurs illusions.

Les rescapés voguèrent donc, une lune durant, leurs vies confiées aux restes d’un vieil arbre. Le jour où fana le rameau à la poupe du vaisseau, la vigie annonça la fin de leurs supplices.

De retour à Gobel Mirlond, leur port d’attache à l’embouchure de la rivière Harnen, le commandant et le second, qui s’étaient tolérés le temps de la traversée, se séparèrent bientôt.

Comme vous l’imaginez, cette aventure courut dans les tavernes de Gobel Mirlond à Umbar et même au-delà ! Nombreuses furent les expéditions à destination de l’île[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn6). Mais l’on raconte dans le sud, que la malédiction du Roi d’Or poursuivit férocement tous ceux qu’il trouvait indignes de convoiter ses richesses.

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Le capitaine recrache une chique malodorante qu’il mâchouillait pendant son récit. Un jeune paysan en profite pour demander le sort des deux officiers.

-« Evidemment, le moussaillon veut savoir s’ils ont profité du trésor ? Hé bien soit !

Il est dit que le commandant prit le pouvoir dans la principauté du Harnen, grâce à sa part du trésor. Il fit un souverain tout-à-fait décent, animé de hautes convictions un peu vieux-jeu de gouvernement, même s’il ne parvint pas à rallier la cité rivale du Ramlond. Aucune épouse ne voulut de lui – trop austère, trop sévère ! – mais il régna avec rigueur et justice, même si ses rêves de grandeur le poussèrent parfois à des équipées dispendieuses.

Le second, quant à lui, un romantique un peu rêveur, a rejoint les rangs gondoriens. On dit qu’il est devenu le gardien d’anciens lieux consacrés, sur l’île de Tolfalas. »

\- « Et vous, Capitaine, avez-vous tenté votre chance ?

\- En voilà un moussaillon bien curieux ! Mais c’est bien là toute la question, la fin de ce conte ! Pourtant c’est à vous d’y répondre ! Défieriez-vous la malédiction du Roi d’Or, et que feriez-vous de son trésor ? »

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Le port d’Umbar fut, au cours du Second Age, l’une des principales bases navales des numénoréens en terre du milieu. L’idéologie impérialiste de l’île fit progressivement de ce comptoir commercial, une tête de pont militaire de premier ordre. Lorsque Numénor fut submergée, la flotte et les colons numénoréens de la rade d’Umbar restèrent fidèles aux idéaux des « hommes du Roi », s’opposant aux « fidèles » exilés en Arnor et Gondor. Durant des siècles, ces nostalgiques de la toute-puissance numénoréenne firent la guerre au Gondor, jusqu’à ce que le Roi Earnil 1 er capturât la cité en TA 933.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) Ar-Pharazôn, en quenya Tar-Calion, c'est-à-dire le Vermeil ou le Doré, fut le vingt-cinquième et dernier Roi de Númenor. Il prit la tête de la faction des "hommes du Roi", qui reniait l'antique allégeance aux Valar et l'amitié avec les elfes. A la mort de son oncle Tar-Palantir, il prit le pouvoir en épousant contre son gré, et au mépris des lois de l'île, la fille de ce dernier, Tar-Míriel, usurpant ainsi le titre de Roi. Ambitieux et orgueilleux, il voulait conquérir la Terre du Milieu toute entière. Il accosta donc à Umbar avec une flotte si gigantesque que les serviteurs de Sauron en furent apeurés. Ar-Pharazôn exigea de Sauron qu'il se soumît à la puissance de Númenor. Celui-ci quitta alors sa forteresse de Barad-dûr et se soumit à Ar-Pharazôn, qui l'emmena captif dans l'Ile de l'Étoile. Mais Sauron ensorcela le Roi et devint un membre influent de son conseil. Les Fidèles furent persécutés, l’arbre Nimloth fut abattu dans la cour d’Armenelos et des sacrifices humains furent pratiqués en l'honneur de Melkor. Enviant l’immortalité des elfes, le roi écouta les insinuations de Sauron, lui enjoignant de s'attaquer à Valinor, le continent occidental des Puissants. Ar-Pharazôn arma alors la plus formidable escadre jamais vue en ce monde et transgressa l'Interdit des Valar. Lorsqu'il posa le pied en Aman, les Valar firent appel à Illúvatar, qui engloutit Númenor et toute la flotte de guerre, épargnant uniquement les neuf vaisseaux d'Elendil et de ses fils.

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) … les marins (équipiers de mâture) diminuèrent la surface des voiles et les plièrent, tirèrent sur les filins d’attache et bouchèrent les ouvertures (mille milliards de mille sabords !). Mais à peine les ficelles attachées (celles qui servent à ficeler les voiles repliées, au mât ou aux autres pièces de mâture)…

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Oïolaïre : Rameau du Retour, une branche d’un arbre à feuillage persistant et aromatique, qui restait verte à proximité de l’eau de mer. Ce rameau était placé comme  porte-bonheur à la proue des navires numénoréens, en général par une femme de la famille du capitaine. Cette coutume avait été importée dans l’île par les elfes d’ossiriand. Le rameau était un signe d’alliance avec Uinen, la maïa des eaux marines.

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref5) Akalabeth, Tolkien

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref6) Cette « île » pourrait bien être le pic du Meneltarma, sommet de la haute montagne qui culminait au centre de Numénor avant sa submersion. Mais personne n’a jamais pu le vérifier…


	21. Adunaphel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit conte sexiste sur la déchéance...

**Adunaphel**

.oOo.

_-…je ne crains ni la souffrance ni la mort._

_\- Que craignez-vous, Madame?, demanda-t-il._

_\- Une cage, répondit-elle. Rester derrière des barreaux, jusqu'à ce que l'habitude de la vieillesse les accepte et que tout espoir d'accomplir de hauts faits soit passé sans possibilité de rappel ni de désir._

_Eowyn et Aragorn, Le retour du Roi, Livre V_

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Le capitaine n’aime pas les enfants.

D’ordinaire.

Mais cette petite paysanne a de la jugeote et de la personnalité…

Et surtout elle sait apprécier une histoire bien tournée !

Pourtant, un conte avec une héroïne au destin de reine… une histoire de fille quoi… Quelle idée !

Mais le loup de mer n’est pas homme à baisser pavillon !

D’autant qu’il n’a guère d’autre public aujourd’hui…

Alors, la petite Eliaher aura son histoire de fille…

.oOo.

_Ile de Numenor, presqu’ile d’Orrostar_

La jeune fille entra en coup de vent sous la voûte de pierre du manoir ancestral, les bras chargés d’étoffes rutilantes. Les soieries exotiques balayaient le parquet de l’antique demeure, les lourds drapés glissant des fines épaules de la jeune fille. Adunaphel[1] étala les riches trésors sur le chêne patiné de la table seigneuriale. Comme les valets déposaient ses coffres devant elle, sur une vénérable peau d’ours mitée - souvenir des chasses paternelles - elle s’apprêta à défendre et vanter ses achats.

Parfums, velours, épices, baumes, satins, bijoux, ces richesses extravagantes portaient aux yeux de l’énergique fille unique, l’attrait des terres lointaines. Une fois l’an, l’héritière recluse au manoir dans ces hautes terres du Nord, était autorisée à descendre au marché royal de Romenna, le grand port de Numenor. Les vaisseaux de haut bord y déchargeaient sur les quais grouillants de vie, les merveilles des terres du milieu. Les embruns charriaient un parfum d’aventure, de contrées à explorer, de richesses à conquérir.

Ces parcelles d’un ailleurs lointain, exilées dans les landes d’Orrosmere, ces promesses fastueuses d’un avenir exaltant, étaient le seul luxe à distraire l’ennui d’Adunaphel. La jeune fille jeta son insolent regard bleu de mer vers ses parents, levant un menton volontaire, prête à faire face aux récriminations.

Mais comme d’habitude, le vieillard acerbe et la fantasque maîtresse de maison, se querellaient. Aucun des deux pourtant ne se rappelait plus l’origine de ces âpres disputes. Le prosaïsme pointilleux du père s’agaçait des mièvres rêveries de la mère. L’égoïsme bohème de l’épouse s’irritait de l’avaricieuse cuistrerie du mari.

Soupirant de lassitude, Adunaphel fit emporter ses trésors. Quitter Orrosmere… Déserter ses landes gastes, fuir ses bouviers incultes et parcourir le vaste monde !

A l’étroit dans ce sombre manoir poussiéreux, la jeune fille rêvait depuis longtemps qu’un hardi marin la sauverait de son destin, l’enlèverait à la lugubre monotonie des brandes désertes, pour voguer avec elle vers une gloire lointaine.

.oOo.

Siégeant sous l’antique voûte de son clan, Adunaphel toisait les hommes qui se succédaient devant elle. Les prétendants s’inclinaient, obséquieux ou gauches, présentant leurs hommages maladroits. Pas un pour relever la médiocrité de ce pitoyable troupeau, affublé pour courtiser la jeune femme,  d’habits de fête passés et d’une panoplie d’un autre âge !

La fleur impétueuse de sa jeunesse avait éclos en une magnifique jeune femme, ardente et volontaire. A ses pieds adorables s’amoncelaient les cadeaux insipides – peaux de moutons, vanneries ou colifichets de buis. Seules quelques armes, forgées de l’acier de sa province[2], s’avéraient dignes du génie numénoréen, et trouvaient grâce aux yeux de l’héritière.

Adunaphel promenait son regard blasé sur l’assemblée, jugeant avec dédain, l’effet saisissant de son port altier et de sa radieuse beauté, sur ce ramassis mal dégrossis de mâles enamourés.

A la mort de son père, sa mère s’était enfuie, poursuivant ses chimères romantiques auprès des derniers elfes à fréquenter encore les ports occidentaux. Les Hommes du Roi[3] s’étaient donc emparés du domaine, arguant de quelque traitrise. La jeune femme, à bout d’arguments, avait fait appel au jurisconsulte du clan, un lointain cousin.

Du coin de l’œil, elle surveillait son sauveur, debout à ses côtés. Son profil aquilin semblait sourire aux simagrées de cette cérémonie, comme si le ridicule de chaque prétendant renforçait sa propre position, et le rapprochait de l’inévitable issue nuptiale. Adunaphel fulminait au fond d’elle-même contre l’onctueux cousin, cupide et concupiscent, mais seule sa présence tenait en respect les huissiers.

Acculée dans cette geôle ancestrale, la jeune femme savait désormais qu’elle ne devrait plus compter que sur elle-même pour saisir son destin, et voguer vers une gloire lointaine.

.oOo.

_Ile de Numenor, port de Romenna,_

Adunaphel, vêtue et grimée en homme, parcourait au hasard les quais du port de commerce, ses bijoux serrés sous la couture de sa ceinture de cuir. Denrées et matelots se croisaient dans un désordre perpétuel, qui alimentait pourtant le bel alignement des caisses dans les entrepôts. Des chevaux piaffaient au cabestan des palans, des charrettes livraient des vivres, aussitôt embarquées sur les nefs à large panse, dans un brouhaha étourdissant.

Plusieurs fois elle avait dû faire mine de tirer sa rapière, repoussant soudards en maraude et marins égrillards. Elle était pressée de quitter Numenor. La liquidation de ses biens et des cadeaux qu’elle avait reçus, n’était pas passée inaperçue. Son cousin alité allait bientôt se remettre, elle avait peu de temps.

Mais la chance sourit aux audacieuses. Un capitaine peu regardant accepta de l’embarquer, contre son plus beau rubis.

Lors de la traversée, Corumir, un jeune corsaire à la balafre séduisante en diable, tua le temps en échangeant avec elle, leçons de lutte contre leçons de luth. Et parfois quelques soupirs se mêlèrent  aux corps à corps.

Bercée par la houle dans un hamac de fortune, la jeune femme avait saisi son destin, et voguait pour l’aventure vers des rivages lointains.

.oOo.

_Terre du milieu, Rade d’Umbar_

Adunaphel toisait l’assemblée de toute sa haine, enchaînée sur l’estrade. Les soubresauts rebelles de ses petits seins nus ne faisaient qu’attiser les quolibets de la foule bigarrée. Un gros négociant lippu en riche robe safran, renchérissait pas à pas sur les annonces d’un spadassin courtaud, aux deux cimeterres croisés dans le dos de sa rutilante armure.

Sous le regard narquois de Corumir, le guerrier au crâne luisant remporta l’enchère, lissant ses impressionnantes moustaches d’un air de fin connaisseur. Adunaphel avait été vendue, entre la criée et le marché aux étoffes, dont elle reconnut les riches arabesques.

Dépouillée et fouettée devant la foule, la jeune femme pleurait son destin, et ruminait une revanche lointaine.

.oOo.

_Terre du milieu, Rade d’Umbar, Péninsule de Vamag_

Au-delà des arcades délimitant le jardin du sérail, l’océan miroitait sous la lune. A l’ombre sélène du feuillage parfumé des orangers, une fontaine chantait doucement.

Agenouillée devant son seigneur et maître qui se prélassait sur une molle couche de soie, Adunaphel tirait de son luth de subtils enchantements, qui soir après soir, aidaient l’irascible spadassin à vaincre son insomnie.

Comme la jeune femme égrainait ses derniers accords, un applaudissement affecté vint rompre le charme, éveillant le baron de Vamag. La favorite, éminence omnipotente du harem, veillait jalousement à son influence. La brune sulfureuse aux grands yeux de biche se lova autour du maitre, faisant tirer les rideaux par l’eunuque à son service. Seuls ses soins experts pourraient apporter le repos au guerrier qui régnait céans…

.oOo.

Brutalement tirée de son sommeil, Adunaphel sentit la puissante main s’abattre sur sa bouche, et sa nuque écrasée contre les puissants pectoraux de l’eunuque.

La panique s’empara de la jeune femme qui se débattit comme une panthère. Surpris par cette opposition, l’agresseur décida de sortir de la chambre commune pour terminer sa répugnante besogne. Resserrant sa prise sur sa victime qui déjà faiblissait, il contourna vivement le bassin du jardin.

Mais Adunaphel, dans un dernier réflexe, bascula vivement tout son poids en travers des jambes de l’eunuque, au risque de se rompre le cou. La montagne de chair émit un petit cri de fausset lorsqu’elle bascula dans l’eau calme.

L’eunuque, au contraire de la numénoréenne, ne savait pas nager. Elle parvint à sortir du bassin, s’arma d’un râteau qui trainait non loin et, une lueur impitoyable dans le regard, empêcha définitivement son agresseur d’en sortir.

Le lendemain, on retrouva l’eunuque, cachalot obscène flottant sa large bedaine en l’air, déjà gonflé par la décomposition.

Il ne manqua à personne, puisque la favorite, étranglée dans sa chambre, ne put le réclamer. D’horribles lacérations autour du cou de la belle gazelle, laissèrent penser qu’un serpent aux puissants anneaux, l’avait surprise dans son sommeil.

Oublieuse de ces drames, Adunaphel la survivante réaccordait son luth et méditait les voies du destin, entrevoyant une lueur lointaine.[4]

.oOo.

Majestueux dans leurs robes couleur de sable, trois hommes enturbannés s’avancèrent au-devant du baron. Posant leur main droite sur la poitrine, ils inclinèrent gravement leurs fiers visages hâlés. Sur l’invitation du seigneur, les émissaires des tribus du Harad prirent place avec lui autour d’un plateau de cuivre ouvragé. Jusqu’à la tombée du jour, convoitant la suprématie dans la région, les conjurés méditèrent la politique impériale de Numenor, évaluèrent les forces de leur dangereux voisin Borazôn et forgèrent des alliances.

Un peu en retrait du baron, une scribe agenouillée prenait note des pourparlers, complétait à mesure une vaste carte de la rade, et évaluait les approvisionnements nécessaires aux troupes de la coalition. Discrètement consultée quant aux points cruciaux, Adunaphel prenait part aux négociations, forgeant l’avenir politique de la région.

Depuis quelques années déjà, l’énergique numénoréenne assumait l’autorité du baron de Vamag en son absence. Elle avait commencé par imposer son ascendant sur le sérail, puis sur l’ensemble des affaires intérieures du palais. Progressivement, le baron lui avait confié les rênes économiques du fief. Sa vive intelligence politique lui avaient permis d’aplanir les difficultés avec les marchands, paysans, mineurs et pêcheurs, modulant l’impôt, négociant les transactions, sévissant au besoin.

Penchée sur ses plans et ses livres de comptes, Adunaphel l’intendante édifiait les bases de son destin, nourrissant le désir d’une puissance lointaine.

.oOo.

_Terre du milieu, Rade d’Umbar, aux confins du fief de Borazôn_

La cavalerie des alliés Suderons s’était débandée depuis longtemps. Les phalanges de Vamag fuyaient éperdument vers leur camp de base, la passe d’Isigir. Adunaphel y commandait l’arrière-garde, chargée de la logistique des troupes.

Lorsque la nouvelle du désastre se répandit, elle sut que son heure était venue. Le baron venait de périr, à la tête de ses tirailleurs vaincus par la formation compacte des fantassins lourds de Borazôn.

La descendante des seigneurs d’Orrosmere fit merveille. Ses soldats canalisèrent les fuyards, leur fournissant de l’eau et le réconfort d’un point retranché. Adunaphel fit preuve d’une discipline inflexible, décapitant ici et là quelques sous-officiers récalcitrants. Son autorité, révélée au moment crucial, permit de rameuter les deux tiers des troupes de feu le baron. Lorsque la formation ennemie lourdement armée, parvint épuisée au sommet du col, elle se brisa sur les fortifications édifiées à la hâte par les fuyards.

Les tribus alliées, volant au secours de la victoire, parachevèrent le succès du jour en harcelant à cheval, les troupes dispersées du seigneur de Borazôn.

Ce soir marqua l’avènement au pouvoir d’Adunaphel : princesse conquérante, elle forgea par cette victoire inespérée sur son puissant voisin, un ascendant durable sur les fiers guerriers du Harad.

Une satisfaction inattendue lui fut même accordée : le galant balafré, Corumir, officier aux ordres du vaincu, lui fut livré poings liés, au coucher du soleil. Le malheureux tenta bien de fléchir la nouvelle souveraine. Mais son sourire enjôleur, trahi par la peur, n’y suffit plus. Il changea de tactique, offrant son bras et son épée. Mal lui en prit - le pommeau était orné des bijoux que le forban avait soutirés à sa victime avant de la vendre comme esclave.

Adunaphel  endossa son rôle de reine avec brio - acceptant le cadeau, elle montra sa mansuétude, en ne condamnant le coupable qu’aux galères. Il est vrai que sa flotte avait besoin de bras. Elle assortit néanmoins la peine, d’une mesure propre à renforcer la contribution du condamné. Il fut au préalable, privé de ses attributs masculins, ce qui accrut notablement sa masse musculaire.

Juchée sur l’étalon de sa victoire, Adunaphel la triomphante voyait poindre son destin, au seuil d’une satisfaction lointaine.

.oOo.

_Terre du milieu, Rade d’Umbar, Péninsule de Vamag_

Les traits sifflaient, obscurcissant le ciel. De puissantes machines de guerre pilonnaient la citadelle où les troupes d’Adunaphel s’étaient retranchées. Debout sur le rempart, la svelte dame d’acier brandissait son épée rutilante, en défi aux légions impériales de son île natale. Sa main de fer maintenait encore la discipline des bataillons fidèles, mais pour combien de temps ?

Tar-Atanamir, le roi de Numenor, las des défections, des trahisons et des ambitions personnelles de ses colons – dont certains s’étaient taillé des fiefs considérables - avait envoyé une armada rétablir l’ordre impérial dans toute la rade d’Umbar. L’amiral avait agi méthodiquement, débarquant son armada, re-déployant sa flotte pour bloquer les ports. Il avait isolé ses adversaires coalisés grâce à sa cavalerie légère, coupant leurs voies de communication. Ses machines de guerre réduisaient les forteresses une à une, après que son invincible infanterie lourde eût brisé les charges des cavaliers suderons.

La dame d’acier, que les tribus craignaient et respectaient, cachait son dépit derrière une obstination inébranlable. Se soumettre, courber l’échine devant l’amiral était inconcevable. Pourtant, demain, l’assaut serait donné, et rien ne pourrait l’arrêter.

Cernée dans son réduit, Adunaphel l’assiégée maudissait son destin, fulminant de rage sous l’œil impassible de l’amiral numénoréen, qui l’observait à la lunette, du lointain.

.oOo.

A la tombée du jour, les projectiles cessèrent de pleuvoir sur la forteresse éventrée. La pénombre se répandit dans un profond silence, laissant les assiégés à leurs sombres pensées. La lune cette nuit-là ne se leva point. Un brouillard s’insinua par les combes, paralysant les vivants d’une léthargie irrésistible.

La dame d’acier, au sommet de sa tour, vit s’avancer une forme encapuchonnée, ombre d’effroi parmi les mirages d’une nuit sans espoir. La Mort venait-elle donc en personne la délivrer d’une fin ignominieuse ?

Mais la Mort ne parle pas. Et la Bouche[5] l’exhorta longuement. Exaltant le désir de hauts faits et de domination d’Adunaphel, l’émissaire rejetait toute fin. Le Prince de la Nuit offrait une chance. L’adversaire de Numenor reconnaissait la valeur d’Adunaphel et lui proposait une alliance. Et pour sceller cette dernière, Il offrirait un puissant gage. Et l’avenir s’ouvrirait à qui Le rejoindrait dans Son juste combat. Une haute destinée, éternelle, attendait les élus qui oseraient saisir la gloire.

Même acculée au bord du précipice, Adunaphel restait une femme de tête. La dame d'acier sonda le cœur de l’émissaire, elle qui savait lire l’âme des hommes. Mais la Bouche n’était plus un homme depuis fort longtemps…

Elle joua son destin. N’ayant plus rien à perdre, Adunaphel s’empara du gage et devint reine et magicienne, pour l’éternité.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, l’assaut ne trouva plus un défenseur. Les ruines de Vamag n’abritaient plus qu’une nuée de chauve-souris, que les assaillants ne purent réduire.

Le doute s’empara du camp numénoréen. La rumeur courait que la reine, une sorcière, s’était volatilisée dans une brume méphitique, emportant ses troupes dans les replis de son manteau de nuit, jusqu’au cœur insaisissable de désert suderon.

Lorsque les premiers cas d’une maladie étrange se déclarèrent au sein des troupes d’assaut, on commença à murmurer que la magicienne tenait sa revanche. La contagion semblait provenir des malheureux que les chauves-souris avaient mordus, et qui trépassaient dans d’atroces souffrances. Lorsque l’amiral succomba à ce mal inconnu, le corps expéditionnaire leva le camp, et fit voile vers Numenor.

Déesse des nomades du grand Sud, Adunaphel avait vaincu ses ennemis, et sa mémoire rallierait ses fidèles en révolte, jusqu’à la nuit des temps.

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

A l’écart, dans la pénombre de l’arrière-salle, un vieux bonhomme s’ébroua, comme s’éveillant d’un rêve. Il vida les cendres de sa pipe dans l’âtre, jetant de sous ses sourcils broussailleux, un regard acéré au capitaine et son jeune auditoire. Bien des détails de cette histoire venaient de lui être révélés. Mais lui seul en connaissait la véritable fin.

S’appuyant sur son bâton de frêne, le vieillard vint s’assoir auprès du capitaine. Il livra l’épilogue, guettant du coin de l’œil les réactions de la jeune Eliahel, et lissant sa longue barbe grise d’un air indifférent :

\- Durant des décennies, la dame d’acier ligua les tribus du Harad contre l’envahisseur numénoréen - et plus tard, contre le Gondor.

Car le gage qui lui fut concédé, conférait une puissance indicible. Maîtresse incontestée des étendues désertiques au sud du Mordor, elle régna durant des siècles sur ses peuples nomades, telle une déesse adulée et redoutée.

Le gage qu’Adunaphel avait accepté, préserva longtemps son corps somptueux, bien au-delà de la durée de vie naturelle aux numénoréens. Sa beauté flamboyante et son regard de braise subjuguaient tous les vivants.

Mais ce terrible gage n’était autre que l’un des neufs anneaux de puissance de la tradition. L’existence de la dame d’acier, allongée indéfiniment par la volonté dévorante et insatiable du Grand Œil, fut vidée de toute vitalité propre.

Lance de terreur dans l’inexorable main de son maitre, esprit desséché survivant à une chair corrompue, Adunaphel la nazgûl fut assujettie pour l’éternité à une intarissable soif de domination, qui ne lui appartenait plus.

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[1] Dans la langue de Numenor : Adun, Ouest, et Phel, la dame.

[2] La péninsule d’Orrostar est renommée pour sa coutellerie et ses lames légères, flexibles et résistantes.

[3] Les Hommes du Roi furent une faction apparue à Numénor, qui reniait l’amitié avec les elfes. Tout avait d’abord commencé par un besoin d’explorer la terre du milieu, puis vint la conquête de ports, et la domination des mers, qui se heurta à l’interdiction des Valar – les navires numénoréens ne pouvaient accoster aux terres immortelles. Or les hommes convoitaient l’immortalité, qu’ils soupçonnaient être accordée à quiconque vivait en Aman. La question de la suprématie des elfes vint donc consommer la rupture de l’île avec ses lois fondatrices, ce qui devait finalement mener à sa submersion.

[4] La lectrice a-t-elle découvert l’arme du crime ?

[5] Serviteur de Sauron, qui apparait en prélude à la bataille de la Porte Noire, dans le  Seigneur des Anneaux, Livre 6.


	22. Cavale au palais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un spectre hante le chateau d'Or par une nuit d'effroi.

**Cavale au Palais.**

.oOo.

Lorsque les lourdes bottes claquèrent sous la voute de l’auberge, réveillant des échos impérieux et rehaussés du tintement de l’acier, la salle fit silence. Le heaume de fer de l’étranger étincelait du feu des candélabres, mais c’est bien son regard luisant sous sa visière de cuir, qui fit taire le brouhaha des habitués.

Maitre Finran, alerté par le silence soudain, où se mêlaient curiosité et malaise, remonta de sa cave et surgit derrière son comptoir. Avisant le cavalier, il déploya sa haute taille et s’avança, dissimulant sous son chiffon d’aubergiste, un grand coutelas de cuisine.

Les deux colosses se firent face. L’étranger retira son casque, révélant une tignasse blonde et une barbe hirsute à effaroucher un fantôme. La salle entière observait, les convives oubliant jusqu’à leur bière pendant quelques instants.

L’étranger salua, la paume de sa main droite haut levée devant lui. Ce sobre salut militaire détendit un peu le maitre de céans, qui ne se trouva tout-à-fait en confiance, que lorsque broigne et baudrier furent suspendus aux patères.

Une fois étanchée sa soif de douze lieues, le cavalier consentit à échanger quelques nouvelles du vaste monde. Il conta son périple à travers les contrées désertiques qui séparaient la vallée du Gwathlo, de la marche du Rohan, sa patrie.

L’étranger ne consentit pas à dévoiler ce qui l’amenait au nord. Mais sous des dehors rugueux, le fils d’Eorl s’avéra un hôte courtois. Sans doute soucieux de respecter les coutumes locales, le cavalier rapporta ce petit conte, témoin des terreurs et des pouvoirs tutélaires de son peuple.

.oOo.

Une lune bleutée traversait un ciel chargé, jetant une lueur hivernale sur le Riddermark. La brume épaisse des nuits d’Egereoh[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1) montait des pâturages à l’assaut des collines, bordant de volutes menaçantes, les tumulus des rois du Rohan.

Ces nuits-là, les villages alentours se vidaient – hommes et bêtes trouvaient refuge derrière la palissage d’Edoras. La rumeur des cavales de bruine, horreurs sanguinaires qui dévoraient maîtres et montures, les chassaient de leurs foyers. Fuyant la brume glacée de ces soirs maudits, les cavaliers rassemblaient familles et troupeaux, et s’entassaient chez leurs parents, dans les granges et les écuries de la capitale.

.o.

Au sommet de la colline, le Château d’Or radiait de vermeil, illuminant d’une douce lueur protectrice, les chaumes qui se blottissaient autour de  lui.

Le palais accueillait, en ces temps de détresse, les Thegn[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2) des villages tributaires et leurs familles, qui dormaient dans la grande salle. Enfants et parents, entassés sur des fourrures ou roulés dans des couvertures, jonchaient les dalles de Meduseld, comme la grande moisson d’un peuple aux cheveux d’or, engrangée jusqu’aux jours meilleurs.

.o.

Vieillard bienveillant quoique sur le déclin, le roi leur avait laissé ouvrir sa Maison et déférer ses huissiers pour leur venir en aide. La princesse avait œuvré tout le jour, réconfortant les enfants, distribuant des vivres, trouvant des logements. Au crépuscule, les derniers réfugiés avaient été abrités sous des tentes, disposées sur la terrasse de gazon autour du château.

A présent, tous reposaient dans la torpeur maligne des nuits d’Egereoh.

.o.

La princesse avait regagné sa chambre. Alanguie sur sa couche de lin, elle glissait en songe vers les étendues sauvages, elle se réfugiait dans son dernier espace de liberté, elle chevauchait en rêve par le vaste Riddermark, appelant de ses vœux les coursiers Mearas de jadis. Loin des obligations de la cour, loin de l’agonie déshonorante de son tuteur chéri, loin enfin des insinuations insistantes de conseillers mielleux et horripilants.

.o.

La lune à son zénith couronnait le dôme du château assoupi. Les dormeurs dans la grande salle gisaient sous les bannières ternies, qui retombaient des poutres comme les lambeaux d’une gloire passée. A l’ombre des formidables piliers de chêne, fourmillaient les souvenirs du peuple d’Eorl, dont les ancêtres avaient vécu à l’orée de la forêt noire et du mont Gundabad. Nourrie de leurs cauchemars, la peur séculaire d’Egereoh répandait son frisson glacé. Une silhouette s’avançait parmi eux, dressée dans sa robe claire-obscure, des replis de laquelle sourdait l’éclat d’une force cachée.

.o.

Dans les âpres limbes du songe, chevauchait la princesse, sa monture flottant comme un navire sur la houle verte de la prairie. Libre fille d’Eorl, elle éperonnait son coursier sous la lune. Mais les vents du septentrion envahissaient sa chimère, portant le cri lugubre des cavales en maraude. Oppressée par un sombre pressentiment, elle tourna bride vers les tertres des rois aux portes d’Edoras.

.o.

Une ombre furtive glissait, le long des couloirs de Meduseld, de la démarche équivoque du lâche. Sa face blême de courtisan jetait des regards éperdus, de convoitise déçue. Depuis des lustres l’intriguant hantait les coulisses du pouvoir, achetant les consciences, perçant les secrets, répandant le fiel de ses harangues, pour étendre sa toile.

.o.

Du fond de son cauchemar, la princesse accourait au galgal. Ployant sous ses ensorcellements méphitiques, le roi chenu et hagard inclinait déjà sa couronne pour en passer le seuil et s’étendre sous les symbelmynes[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3). Vive comme un éclair, l’implacable vierge guerrière brandit son épée sous la lune froide. Frappant de taille et d’estoc, elle disputait son parent bien-aimé aux spectres du tombeau.

.o.

Le masque blafard du conseiller, sa pupille exaltée par un espoir impie, épiait sa victime, aspirant déjà son souffle de rose haletant sur sa couche.

Sa main flagorneuse repoussait lentement la porte de la chambre tiède, quand soudain se dressa derrière lui un cheval de grande taille, qui poussa un hennissement formidable.

Le puissant Meara[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4) se cabra, sa robe étincelant dans l'ombre. D’un coup de sabot, l'étalon jeta à terre l’obséquieux scélérat.

.o.

La princesse poussa un cri, tirée de son cauchemar par un hennissement d'outre-mode. La garde accourut, mais l’on ne retrouva trace d'aucun agresseur, ni d'aucune monture dans le château d’or.

.o.

Pourtant l’on raconte que depuis cette nuit, un étalon royal, à la robe gris-argent, surgit des plaines lorsque le royaume du Rohan est en danger, poursuivant ses ennemis comme un fantôme en furie. Son hennissement vainqueur surpasserait même l’ignoble ricanement des terribles cavales de bruine, lors des nuits d’Egereoh.

.oOo.

_Pour les amateurs de vers obscurs, voici la version déclamée par le redoutable cavalier :_

Une lune pâle traversait les nuages,

Haute Meduseld[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn5) illuminait les abords

Du bourg blotti dans le giron du Château d'Or.

La marée de brumes baignait ses pâturages.

.o.

Rebelle reposait, son âme noble et sage,

Sur le drap coulaient ses souples boucles d’ivoire.

La Belle rejetait son destin, fors la gloire,

Chevauchant le rêve d’un honneur sans féage.

.o.

Mais quelque silhouette avançait claire-obscure,

Sombre robe luisant d'une force cachée,

Bafouait la gloire des imposants piliers.

.o.

Alertée en songe, cinglait la vierge dure,

Glaive au clair en défi sous une froide lune,

Rappelant son Roi, de l'ombre des symbelmynes.

.o.

Un pas obsédant insinuait sa menace.

Le spectre gris exhalait de lugubres pleurs.

Les rais d’or du faîte perdaient toute lueur,

Dans les couloirs glacés de la royale place.

.o.

Haletant au seuil de l’adorable endormie,

Grimaçait un masque blême de convoitise.

Violant la tiédeur de la chambre soumise,

Sa serre suintante répandait l’infamie.

.o.

Quand hennit soudain le fidèle Meara !

Sa robe d’acier impétueux égara

L'horreur impie, tapie au chevet de la Belle.

.o.

A peine la garde alertée aperçut-elle,

Un lambeau de blême pénombre poursuivi

Par le spectre d'un gris destrier en furie.[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn6)

                                                                        .oOo.                         

**NOTES**

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) De l’anglo-saxon Ege, la peur, et Eoh, le cheval.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) Dignitaire noble, chevalier

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) Petite fleur blanche, qui pousse sur les tumulus, notamment ceux des Rois du Rohan, devant Edoras, capitale du royaume.

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Race des chevaux royaux du Rohan, grands et endurants, rejetons du cheval d’Eorl, lui-même descendant, dit-on, de la monture d’Oromë le Vala chasseur…

[[5]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref5) Le palais des Rois de la Marche, construit par Brego, le fils d’Eorl. Sa toiture était recouverte d’or.

[[6]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref6) La lectrice qui détectera un anachronisme dans cette chronique, aura raison. Mais la logique est sauve, puisqu’aucun personnage n’est explicitement nommé ! Eowyn, Langue de serpent et Gripoil appartiennent au futur de l’oie saoule, mais les fantômes sont intemporels…


	23. Le grave tonnelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un défi "un personnage et une pomme" en Terre du Milieu.

.oOo.

_A l’auberge de l’oie saoule…_

Un solide hobbit roulait un énorme tonneau de cidre dans la cour de l’auberge. Les cintres métalliques du fût cliquetaient sur les antiques pavés. Le commis de Maître Poiré, important négociant en spiritueux du quartier Est, lustra ses impressionnants favoris, et s’arqua pour franchir les marches du donjon. Maître Gigolet, venant à son aide, avisa de curieux arçons forgés sur les cintres du tonneau.

-« Ah ! Oui, c’est une belle invention d’un de mes amis. J’aurais bien aimé pouvoir m’en servir ici ! Mais laissez-moi vous raconter cela… »

Le commis s’assit sur les vastes marches de marbre du corps de logis, en épongeant son front chauve. Il avait besoin d’une pause…

.oOo.

_A la tonnellerie de Lézeaux, il y a quelques années…_

Sifflotant avec détachement, Abaloc arrima la dernière barrique à sa carriole, sous l’œil critique de son aîné :

\- Maître Poiré a commandé la douzaine pour demain soir. Tu as bien le temps de faire quatre allers-retours d’ici-là !

Mais le jeune Abaloc avait d’autres plans en tête. Une certaine serveuse dans une certaine auberge des Blancs-Sillons, méritait bien qu’il chargeât sa carriole, un peu plus qu’à l’ordinaire, pour s’offrir une halte en chemin et un petit tête-à-tête à la chandelle !

Aussi le cadet de la famille Neuvetonne, préposé aux livraisons, avait-il ajusté le chevillage des brancards de sa charrette, pour assurer l’équilibre de quatre imposantes barriques de chêne.

\- Ne t’inquiète donc pas ainsi ! Les tonnes de Popa sont solides et la route descend tout du long d’ici à Blancs-sillons ! En trois voyages ce sera bâché ! Le père Poiré pourra verser ses moûts en fût comme prévu ! Tu n’étais point fâché, l’an passé, du tonnelet de « Clos Doucette » qu’il nous a baillé en remerciement !

L’aîné haussa les épaules. A la vérité, le cru en question lui avait laissé une délicieuse et durable sensation ambrée, comme un rayon d’été dispensé en plein hiver. Son jeune frère, s’il n’était guère doué un cauchoir[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn1) à la main, savait entretenir le réseau de clientèle et la réputation de la maison Neuvetonne, experte en fûts, barriques et tonneaux de toutes tailles, depuis des générations. Abaloc développait son entregent dans les auberges, vantant la qualité des liqueurs que la production familiale contribuait à entretenir. Il s’entendait à merveille avec les patrons et brasseurs, et il fallait reconnaitre que le petit dernier, incapable de manier la doloire[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn2) sans se blesser, avait trouvé là à employer son bagout.

Le jeune hobbit vérifia ses nœuds, puis harnacha la mule au doux regard résigné. La pauvre bête savait bien, elle, qui devrait venir à bout des traitres méplats de la route.

.oOo.

Abaloc lança la charrette, tout guilleret à la pensée du sourire avenant de sa belle. La mule renâcla un peu, puis elle fila doux sous les claquements de fouet experts du jeune commis. Les miles défilaient dans l’air frais d’octobre, sous les piaillements joyeux des passereaux.

Mais ce qui devait arriver, ne tarda pas à se produire.

Un peu après Lagrenouillère, la charrette se mit à émettre des grincements si lancinants, que même la mule s’en inquiéta.

Notre hobbit s’arrêta, et ne put que constater les dégâts. Sous le poids excessif de la carriole, une roue s’était déformée, faussant l’essieu et menaçant de céder.

.oOo.

La rage au cœur, Abaloc détela, déchargea, démonta la roue, et s’en fut clopinant jusqu’aux  Blancs-Sillons. Là, il dut batailler ferme avec le charron fort peu coopératif. Encore lui fallut-il, pour aider l’artisan à ajuster et recercler la roue faussée, consentir à remplacer son apprenti, qui s’était mystérieusement éclipsé à son arrivée !

Enfin, après plusieurs heures de palabres et de sueur au soufflet de forge, Abaloc put enfin galoper jusqu’à sa charrette et rependre la route.

Mais en passant devant l’auberge, il aperçut sa jolie serveuse, qui partageait agapes et œillades avec l’apprenti du charron, à la lueur des chandelles.

.oOo.

Contrit et amer, notre pauvre hobbit livra ses quatre tonneaux, essuya les remontrances de maître Poiré pour son retard dans la première livraison, et s’en fut piteusement. Le jour déclinait sur la douce campagne du quartier Est, embué des brumes moroses de l’automne.

Sa situation n’était pas brillante. Il lui restait huit tonneaux à livrer, et il aurait à peine le temps de rentrer à Lézeaux avant la tombée de la nuit. Cela signifiait qu’il devrait encore effectuer trois voyages, car avec sa charrette en piteux état, il ne pourrait certainement pas charger plus de trois fûts par voyage. Or trois allers-retours n’étaient pas réalisables en une journée…

Abaloc avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment s’en tirer. Il allait devoir avouer son retard à sa famille, supporter les quolibets de ses frères, faire ses excuses au client…

.oOo.

Consterné par toutes ses déconvenues, notre pauvre hobbit fit une halte et chercha un peu de réconfort au fond de son panier à provision. La mule eut droit à son picotin d’avoine, tandis que le commis s’adossait au tronc ridé d’un pommier.

Abaloc contempla la vallée, dont l’allure bucolique et le sage bocage encore verdoyant auraient, en d’autres circonstances, ravi son cœur de hobbit. Non loin l’Eau[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn3) déroulait ses boucles brunes chargées des pluies de la veille. Une ruche nichait sous un broussin du pommier où il avait trouvé refuge, berçant notre héros d’un ronron rassurant.

Il mangea lentement les victuailles préparées par la mère Neuvetonne. Abaloc s’avisait qu’il lui manquait un dessert, lorsqu’il eut sa dernière malchance du jour – une pomme lui tomba sur la tête !

C’était bien sa veine. La dernière pomme de l’arbre était destinée à sa pauvre caboche laineuse ! Un peu dépité, il eut tout de même le réflexe de s’approprier la coupable, pour la soumettre à une vengeance en règle.

Mais la pomme fripée s’était mise à rouler dans la pente d’herbe rase, bondissant à présent entre les mottes, un hobbit à ses trousses. Malgré son agilité, il ne put rattraper le fruit, qui tomba dans la rivière. Il regarda la pomme dorée s’éloigner, dansant mollement sur l’onde couleur de bière.

C’est alors qu’Abaloc eut une idée de génie ! Il allait utiliser le cours d’eau pour tracter ses tonneaux de Lézeau jusqu’aux Blancs-Sillons ! En les laissant flotter, attachés les uns aux autres, il pourrait faire le voyage en une fois et tenir sa promesse !

.oOo.

Et c’est ainsi que le jeune Neuvetonne[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftn4), découvrit un jour les secrets de la traction universelle, grâce à une pomme qui lui était tombée sur la tête. Mais vous connaissiez déjà cette histoire ? A n’en pas douter, un scientifique en mal de renommée, aura détourné cette anecdote pour formuler quelque découverte mineure, de façon plus attractive.

Ce que l’on sait moins, c’est que le jour même, Abaloc avait expérimenté un autre principe, aux conséquences beaucoup plus graves, qui dit que l’attraction des corps, pour universelle, n’est pas nécessairement réciproque. Voilà une loi fondatrice, qu’une accorte servante hobbit a pu mettre en évidence, bien mieux qu’aucun de tous ces savants plagiaires !

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref1) Outil du tonnelier, qui sert à faire des entailles sur les cercles des tonneaux.

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref2) Outil du tonnelier et du charpentier, qui sert à façonner les douelles, les pièces de bois longitudinales.

[[3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref3) Rivière de la Comté, qui prend sa source dans le quartier de l’Ouest au Trou de l’aiguille, coule vers l’est à travers les marais de Rushock, puis passe entre Hobbitebourg et Cul-de-sac avant d’alimenter l’étang de Lézeau. Après quoi son cours grossi de tous les ruisselets de la vallée, se dirige parallèlement à la route de l’est, de la Grenouillère aux Blancs-Sillons, pour se jeter dans le Brandevin aux champs du Pont.

[[4]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336919/chapters/new#_ftnref4) Abaloc, dont le nom utilise le radical Afal/Aval, la pomme en gallois, avait pour second patronyme, celui d’Isahoc, de son nom complet Abaloc Isahoc Neuvetonne. Toute ressemblance avec un scientifique anglais du 17 ème siècle serait évidemment pure coïncidence.


	24. Petite suite des collines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'étrange destin des Rôdeurs d'Arnor, au travers d'un petit air de musique...

**Petite suite des collines.**

.oOo.

_A l'auberge de l'Oie Saoule_

Le vieux rôdeur passe rarement par l’Oie Saoule. Lorsqu’il vient s’y reposer, il conte aux villageois, les aventures de sa jeunesse. En fait, on ne sait pas trop quel âge peut avoir le bonhomme : son front dégarni dément une robuste carcasse. Mais surtout, ses histoires sont un peu étranges. On a l’impression que le rôdeur les a vécues, bien qu’elles semblent parler de siècles lointains.

.oOo.

_Dans un manoir caché des Dùnedain, entre le lac et les montagnes…_

Derrière le carreau embué, les collines enneigées se perdaient dans la grisaille d'une matinée d'hiver. L'esprit du garçon y vagabondait aux côtés des chasseurs Dùnedain.

\- Arahad, veux-tu reprendre le quatrième mouvement de la suite, en sol ?

Le garçon tressaillit, de retour dans la tour du vieux manoir vermoulu.

Son professeur de musique – une tante éloignée, Arahad l’appelait la vieille bique - avait une voix de crécelle, et des rappels à l'ordre absolument horripilants. Les longs doigts de virtuose de la vieille bique s’agitèrent un instant sur les cordes de sa harpe, égrenant un accord en sol majeur, d’une ample majesté.

La tête folle d’Arahad, encore ébouriffée par sa chevauchée imaginaire dans les Collines du Crépuscule, lança avec dépit :

\- Pourquoi on doit apprendre tout ça ? Ça ne sert à rien pour vaincre les orques ! »

Après un hochement de tête peiné, la vieille dame rétorqua de sa voix éraillée :

\- Les orques ne font pas de musique. Ne vaux-tu pas mieux qu’un orque ? Tu ne penses qu’au combat ! Les exploits de ton père, notre seigneur Araglas, n’ont pas d’autre but que préserver la grandeur des Dùnedain, nos arts et nos lettres, dans l’espoir qu’un jour ils puissent renaitre. Bien plus que la gloire de notre lignée, c’est la grâce de ta sœur et le savoir de ton frère qu’il protège, et que bientôt tu devras protéger, et mieux encore, transmettre à la génération suivante ! Notre peuple est passé dans l’obscurité pour survivre à la haine du Roi-Sorcier d’Angmar ; mais chacune de nos ombres doit se montrer aussi vaillante glaive au poing, que plume à la main.

Arahad chercha de l'aide autour de lui.

Sa grande sœur, qui d'ordinaire enveloppait la fratrie d’un regard serein et protecteur, le toisait d’un air sévère. Le port royal, comme il sied dans la lignée d’Isildur, et le buste droit dans sa guimpe austère, la jeune fille tenait son archet d’un poignet souple et gracieux. Prête à attaquer la suite d’Arvedui sur sa viole de gambe, Eleanor  attendait le bon vouloir de son cadet, un sourcil et l’auriculaire en l'air.

Le petit dernier, juché sur un tabouret entre son aînée et le professeur, tachait de masquer derrière son pipeau, un sourire de connivence gênée. Comme un silence s’éternisait, le petit Dirhad, sans piper mot, esquissa de ses doigts graciles, quelques notes sur son instrument.

Arahad remercia d’un battement de cils. Hésitant, il reproduisit le mouvement sur sa flûte à bec. O Miracle ! Dirhad avait transposé de mémoire, la séquence qui manquait à son grand frère.

Le thème s’éleva presque malgré lui, modeste complainte chantant l’âpreté des collines, bientôt relayée par une ritournelle du pipeau, sautillante comme un ruisseau dévalant les pentes jusqu’au lac Evendim. La plénitude de l’été inonda la petite pièce lambrissée, comme la viole majestueuse prenait le contrepoint de la flûte et embrassait l’Eriador tout entier, chargé des épis et des grappes autrefois récoltés par les Dùnedain. La harpe du professeur reprit le thème, enlevant les enfants jusqu’aux glaces de Forochel, où gisaient, selon la légende, les trésors du royaume des Dùnedain dans le nord, depuis que le dernier Roi de Fornost les y avaient cachés .

La suite  s’acheva. Les enfants émergèrent d’un songe éveillé, un peu étonnés d’en être venus à bout, comme si la force du thème les avait portés jusqu’à son terme prévu de longue date. Un sourire complice s’esquissa au doux minois presque maternel d’Eleanor, éclaira la frimousse studieuse de Dirhad, étira une grimace satisfaite sur le visage farouche d’Arahad, avant de semer une larme sur la joue sèche et ridée du professeur.

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard_

Les Dùnedain exténués jonchaient les marbres anciens. La patrouille surprise par l’ennemi pansait ses plaies et recouvrait ses forces. Arahad, guidé par l’instinct d’Isildur, avait su rallier ses hommes et les conduire dans un refuge caché. Le chef des rôdeurs faisait à présent le tour des bivouacs, réconfortait les combattants. A la veillée, son jeune frère leur conta la geste des Rois.

\- « … et tu l'appelleras Arvedui, car il sera le dernier en Arthedain. Mais un choix sera proposé aux Dùnedain, et s'ils prennent le moins prometteur en apparence, alors ton fils changera son nom et il deviendra souverain d'un vaste royaume. Sinon, de grands maux adviendront et bien des vies d'hommes s'écouleront avant que ne se relèvent les Dùnedain et qu'ils ne retrouvent leur unité d'antan.  » Ainsi parla Malbeth  à l’heure du péril pour le royaume du nord. Et depuis cette époque, les Dùnedain chérissent la mémoire de leur grandeur, espoir tenace et ferment caché d’un renouveau lointain.

Alors s’éleva un petit duo de flûtes, léger comme la brise dans les branches du coudrier. Dans les mélodies allègres des deux frères, se répondaient l’héroïsme des rois et la patience du sage. Et bientôt fredonnait toute la compagnie, les airs réconfortants de la suite des collines.

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard_

Les Dùnedain en grand arroi, s’étaient rassemblés autour de leur capitaine. Les riches tuniques et les robes chamarrées voletaient dans la brise qui baignait le lieu consacré.

Comme un saphir enchâssé entre les collines, le lac Evendim miroitait en contrebas. Nulle reine de Fornost n’avait porté jadis, bijou plus magnifique pour son mariage.   
Arahad et sa promise échangèrent leurs vœux devant leurs amis et parents, sous le regard de Manwë. La suite des collines s’éleva, bénédiction complice de la joie des mariés et promesse solennelle d’un espoir renouvelé.

.oOo.

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Le vent d’ouest soufflait sur les hauts des galgals. A l’ombre d’une pierre levée, une femme majestueuse tirait des accords désespérés de la viole de son enfance.

Les dames des Dùnedain fredonnaient avec elle, tandis que sourdait le bourdon des hommes, jeunes et vieux mêlés faisant autour d’elles, un rempart de leurs hautes statures.

Sous la voûte du ciel filaient de tristes nuées. Une dernière fois retentit la suite des collines, en l’honneur de celui qui était tombé pour la défendre.

Le seigneur des rôdeurs jouait sa partition aux côtés de sa sœur, comme ses compagnons emportaient au tombeau, la dépouille de leur frère Dirhad, sage parmi les preux.

A la faveur d’une courte éclaircie, la brande en fleurs s’éclaira toute entière d’une pourpre chaleureuse. Arahad songea avec reconnaissance, qu’aucun roi d’Annuminas n’avait eu autrefois de funérailles plus somptueuses, sous son catafalque d’or.

.oOo.

_Dans le manoir caché des Dùnedain, quelques années plus tard…_

Un gamin lorgnait les ondulations des collines à travers les carreaux. Non-loin, un soleil neuf illuminait d’or une vallée printanière. L’enfant caracolait en rêve parmi les genêts, au pays des lutins. Ses mains étaient retombées le long des cordes d’une vieille harpe .

Une belle dame acheva un menuet solennel d’un gracieux mouvement d’archet. D’un ton ferme et doux, elle rappela son élève de sa rêverie, puis remit au travail le garçon qui grimaça. De temps à autres elle jetait un coup d’œil à un landau, où somnolait un bambin assoupi par le ronronnement caressant de sa viole. Un sourire nostalgique passait sur le visage royal de la dame, lorsqu’un homme de haute taille entra dans la pièce.

Le cuir de son attirail semblait lustré par un long usage, et sa cape fatiguée par les intempéries. Mais une étoile, une fibule d’argent, brillait sur sa tunique, le désignant comme le chef des Dùnedain d’Arnor. Le rôdeur observait la scène d’un air rêveur et amusé, alors que chantait à son esprit un air de douce éternité.

Le gamin, soufflant d’un air boudeur, profita de l’intermède pour interrompre ses gammes :

\- Est-ce que toi aussi, tu étais obligé d’apprendre tout ça ?

Le guerrier lut une étincelle d’espoir rebelle dans la pupille du gamin, en quête d’une dispense paternelle. Arahad hésita. Sa clé d’ut était un peu rouillée…

La dame leva un sourcil mutin - elle redressa le buste et apprêta son archet, comme pour inspirer son frère. Le rôdeur lui sourit, sortit de son carquois un long objet, en déroula l’étoffe de satin.

Alors Eleanor et Arahad entonnèrent l’ouverture. Comme par magie, la voûte s’ouvrit et des senteurs de pinèdes descendirent des montagnes bleues. La suite des collines, comme autrefois, emmenait l’auditoire par les chemins du souvenir et de l’espoir.

L’enfant sous le charme s’abandonna à la plénitude des accords célébrant la beauté austère des landes d’Etten. Savourant l’harmonie subtile qui enveloppait le cours millénaire du Baranduin, il resta sans voix un moment.

Puis il lui vint à l’esprit qu’il lui faudrait sans doute, lui aussi, faire ses preuves au royaume ingrat des gammes et des arpèges.

\- Alors tu as dû l’apprendre entièrement, la suite ?

\- Non, mon fils, je n’en connais pas la fin. Mais nous vous enseignerons ce que nous en avons appris, à ta petite cousine, à toi et tous ceux qui viendront. Ce sera alors à vous de prendre la suite, et peut-être serez-vous de ceux qui la termineront ?

.oOo.

**NOTES**

[0] Inspirations : La petite fugue de Maxime Le Forestier. La suite des montagnes de Alan Stivell

[1] En sindarin, l'étymologie de ce prénom moderne donne « Soleil du monde elfique » (El Ëa Anor). Joli hasard ?

[2] Il s'agit de deux des Palantir du Nord.

[3] Une suite, en musique, est un ensemble ordonné de pièces instrumentales ou orchestrales jouées en concert plutôt qu'en accompagnement.

[4] Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Appendice A

[5] Maitre-voyant Palantir, qui prédit la chute des Dunedain d'Arnor. Son nom signifie « Parole d'Or » en Sindarin.

[6] Au passage, permettez-moi de faire l'éloge de la musique ancienne et du consort. Juste pour faire contrepoids aux instruments rois - pianos et violons - dont certains ténors classiques négligent trop souvent, parfois jusqu'au mépris, les chefs d'oeuvre médiévaux et baroques, qui leur ont pourtant donné naissance.


End file.
